Try to Impress - Kates Versuch ihn zu beeindrucken
by Spookysstarbuck
Summary: Spoiler: Episode 4x20 Anfang - Rick bestraft sie, Kate versucht ihn wieder für sich zu gewinnen
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Try to impress – Kates Versuch ihm aufzufallen

Rating: M (18) – ich kann ja nicht anders

Spoiler: Episode 4x20 Anfang

#+#+#

Kapitel 1

#+#+#

Vor wenigen Stunden hatte Kate sich Lanie noch offenbart, sie wissen lassen, dass sie bereit wäre, es Castle wissen zu lassen, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hatte, die nicht nur freundschaftlicher Natur waren. Sie waren in Kates Küche gesessen und hatten Wein getrunken und irgendwann hatte sie bemerkt, dass es eigenartig zwischen ihr und Rick geworden war, dass er anders sei und Lanie wies sie darauf hin, dass er nicht mehr der Mann war, den sie kennengelernt hatte und sie nicht von ihm verlangen könnte, noch länger auf sei zu warten.

Und dann, dann trifft er am Tatort mit einer Stewardess ein, die er am Flug zurück von Las Vegas, wo er sein Wochenende verbracht hatte, kennengelernt hatte und verbringt einen Tag und eine Nacht nach der anderen mit ihr. Vernachlässigt sogar sie dafür, was er zuvor in diesem Rahmen noch nie gemacht hatte.

So saß sie nun in der Küche über einem Glas Wein und dachte darüber nach, was sie gerade dabei war, zu verlieren. Wie viel er ihr bedeutete. Vielleicht musste sie sich ändern, musste sie so sein, wie all die anderen Frauen, die ihn umgarnten.

Auf ihrem Laptop hatte sie zuvor die Nachrichten gelesen, nun stand er aufgeklappt auf ihrem Tresen und sie konnte nicht anders als Ginas Namen einzugeben und dann Castle zu googeln. Langsam wanderten ihre Augen über all die Bilder, die sich ihr offenbarten.

Eine Frau schöner als die andere.

Eine trug weniger als die andere und zeigte mehr und mehr Haut.

Doch das war nicht sie. Sie war nicht billig, zeigte nicht übermäßig Haut. Immer sagte sie sich, dass das nicht sie war, sie trug solche Sachen nicht, auch wenn sie sich in ihrem Kleiderschrank befanden.

Vor zwei Wochen hatte er sie auf eine Buchparty eingeladen und sie war, etwas widerwillig, hingegangen. Irgendwie war sie es ihm schuldig gewesen, zumindest glaubte sie, dass es so war. Und dort war sie ihm kaum aufgefallen. Als sie den Raum betrat in ihrem schönen smaragdgrünen Kleid, begrüßte er sie flüchtig, erklärte ihr nebenbei, dass ihr Kleid reizend sei. Welches Kleid war reizend? Und dann war er den restlichen Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Kate hatte sich mit Martha unterhalten, die das ganze Schauspiel aus der Ferne beobachtet hatte. Sie tranken Rotwein und unterhielten sich etwas.

Zwei Stunden hatte sie dort verbracht, hatte Richard beobachtet, wie er mit diversen Frauen flirtete, die mehr als nur etwas Dekolletee zeigten, so wie sie. Die ihm quasi ihre Attribute ins Gesicht hielten. Natürlich konnte sie in diesem Department nicht mithalten, dem war sie sich bewusst. Der Typ Frau war sie nie gewesen. Irgendwann hatte sie sich mit ihrer kleinen Brust und der Vorliebe der Männer für große abgefunden. Es hatte sie nicht gestört, bis zu diesem Abend, an dem es so offensichtlich wurde. Nach diesen unendlich scheinenden zwei Stunden verabschiedete sich Kate und verschwand durch den Hauptausgang, es schien Richard nicht einmal aufzufallen.

Zuhause war sie nur in Bett gefallen und hatte ihren Tränen freien Lauf gelassen. Endlich war sie bereit und es schien zu spät zu sein. Vielleicht musste sie ihm einfach zeigen, was sie zu bieten hatte.

Es entsprach wirklich nicht ihrem Charakter, absolut nicht, aber kampflos aufgeben wollte sie auch nicht.

+#+#+

In den frühen Morgenstunden stand sie schließlich vor ihrem vollen Kleiderschrank und überlegte, was sie anziehen sollte. Es war nicht einmal sicher, ob Richard an diesem Tag das Revier betreten würde. Sie wusste nur, dass sie einiges an Papierkram zu erledigen hatte und zu Mittag drei Stunden bei Gericht verbringen würde, aufgrund einer Prozessvorbereitung.

Kate schob die Lederjacken auf die Seite und sah ihre kleine Kollektion an Rücken und Kleidern. Die Mehrheit entsprach nicht dem Anlass.

Ihr Psychiater würde den Kopf schütteln und sie fragen, wieso sie das tat, etwas, das nicht ihren Vorstellungen einer Frau entsprach und trotzdem griff sie nach einem schwarzen Kostüm. Der Rock war kürzer als das, was sie normalerweise trug, die Jacke ebenso und die Bluse, die sie darunter ziehen wollte war hellblau und knapp, normalerweise trug sie darunter ein weißes Top – dieses Mal sollte es ein schwarzes Top mit Spitzenbordüre sein.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand sie vor dem Spiegel und war zufrieden mit dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, aber nicht wirklich glücklich – der Rock war wirklich kurz, die Bluse, das Top und der Push-up BH ließen nicht mehr viel der Fantasie übrig. Ihr Haar hatte sie in einen losen Knoten hochgesteckt, einige Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Die Stiefel, die sie zu dem Rock trug, liefen vorne Spitz zusammen und hatten Stiletto-Absätze. Ihre Augen waren weniger stark umrandet, dafür hatte sie mit Lipliner ihre rosigen Lippen nachgezogen und etwas Lippenstift aufgetragen.

Im Spiegel sah sie eine junge Frau, eine Frau in den besten Jahren, aber das war nicht sie. Sie trug lieber Hosen, hohe Schuhe und Lederjacken.

Die Jungs warfen ihr zwar einen Blick zu, wussten aber auch, dass es einen neuen Staatsanwalt gab, einen neuen jungen gutaussehenden Staatsanwalt. Vielleicht sagten sie deswegen nichts. Vielleicht wollten sie auch die dummen Kommentare auch einfach für den Pausenraum aufheben.

Irgendwann kam Castle aufs Revier, kurz bevor sie bereit war aufs Gericht zu fahren. Sie saß an ihrem Tisch, füllt Formulare aus, schrieb Berichte als er sich kurz auf seinen Sessel fallen ließ, ohne ihr Kaffee mitzubringen.

„Ein interessanter Fall?", fragte er etwas präpotent.

„Nein, nur der Abschluss des Falls von letzter Woche und dann Verhandlungsvorbereitung."

Kurz schien er sie von oben bis unten zu mustern, bevor er schließlich sagte: „Oh, dann ist dies wohl für den neuen Staatsanwalt … wie hieß er noch einmal? Antony d'Onofrio?"

Es fiel Kate schwer, sie biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht das Falsche zu sagen.

„Nein, dieser Prozess wird von der stellvertretenden Staatsanwältin Bouc geführt", sagte sie einfach, stand auf und ging mit etwas mehr Hüftschwung als sonst, ihre Jacke über die Schulter geworfen in Richtung Aufzug.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm bereits für den Tonfall den Kopf abgerissen, aber das war Castle, der Mann, den sie liebte, ohne den sie sich ihr Leben nicht mehr vorstellen konnte.

Bereits vor dem Revier zog sie einige gierige Blicke von fremden Männern und Kollegen auf sich. Nur Castle schien sie nicht wirklich beeindruckt zu haben, ansonsten hätte er sie wenigstens etwas angestarrt und nicht begonnen, mit dem Handy zu spielen.

**#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 1 **

**#+#+#**

A/N: Diese Geschicht wird kürzere Kapitel haben, quasi tägliche Episoden zwischen den beiden Hauptcharakteren. Dass Kate OoC ist, ist Absicht, ich hoffe, dass sich das herauslesen lässt.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

+#+#+#

Obwohl es keinen Fall gab und Castle wusste, dass sie viel Zeit mit der Prozessvorbereitung verbrachte, kam er aufs Revier und saß mit den Jungs herum. Sie waren auch seien Ausrede.

Zwei Tage nach dem letzten dummen Kommentar von Richard hatte sich Kate entschieden, ein anderes Kostüm, welches sie am Vorabend erstanden hatte, zu tragen. Es war dunkelblau, taillierter geschnitten, der Rock ebenso kurz wie der letzte. Wieso sollte sie ihre langen, wohlgeformten Beine verstecken?

Am Morgen hatte sich Kate entschieden, flache Schuhe anzuziehen, aus einer Laune heraus. Nicht ihre üblichen „I'll kick your ass"- Highheels, die manche nur als „Fuck me"-Stöckelschuhe bezeichneten. Aber sie mochte die Absätze, sie machten sie größer, brachten sie mit beinahe jedem Polizistin und vor allem Verdächtigen in Augenhöhe, Frauen dominierte sie eher.

Manchmal gab es einfach Tage, die nach kurzen Schuhen verlangten, besonders wenn man Nächtens nicht gut geschlafen hat, wenn man Rückenschmerzen hatte oder die passende Zeit im Monat war. Dieses Mal traf das erste zu.

Ihr Fehler war es allerdings gewesen, Strümpfe an diesem Tag anzuziehen, die selbsthaltend waren und sobald sie eine unbedachte Bewegung machte, die Spitze preisgaben, die sie an ihren Oberschenkeln hielten.

Sie setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl, nachdem sie sich selbst eine Tasse Kaffee gemacht hatte. Als Rick das Büro betreten hatte, hatte er sie gegrüßt und dann hatte er nicht seinen Stuhl besetzt sondern sich zu Esposito und Ryan gesellt, sie keines zweiten Blickes gewürdigt. Sie hörte nur seine Stimme und das Lachen der Jungs und es schmerzte sie innerlich, dass er sich so verhielt.

Zwei Berichte hatte sie noch abzufassen, bevor sie abermals gegen Mittag zu Gericht aufbrechen würde und immer hatte er noch keinen Satz mit ihr gewechselt.

So stand Kate auf und ging mit ihrer abermals leeren Tasse in Richtung Kaffeemaschine .Als sie die Dampfdüse für die Milch aufdrehte, strömte ihr die heiße Luft entgegen. Und sie verbrannte sich die Hand, schrie kurz auf bevor sie rasch zum Waschbecken eilte und ihr Hand darunter hielt.

Ein Blick durch die großen Glasfenster ließen sie bemerken, dass er sich nicht einmal bewegt hatte, seine Augen nicht einmal annähernd in ihr Richtung hatte wandern lassen.

Ob sie die Welt noch verstand? Nein. Sie verstand sie eindeutig nicht mehr. Es gab Zeiten, in denen er nicht aufhören konnte, sie anzufassen, ihr Blicke zuwarf und mit ihr flirtete, auch wenn es vollkommen unangebracht war. Es gab Zeiten, in denen sie eine Rolle in seinem Leben eingenommen hatte. Und was war passiert? Hatte sie zu lange gewartet?

Irgendwann stand er neben ihr und wartete darauf, dass sie die Kaffeemaschine verließ, das konnte sie seinem Gesicht entnehmen.

Als sie schließlich mit der dampfenden Tasse Kaffee an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und einen Blick in Richtung Pausenraum warf, fragte sie sich laut, wieso sie sich all dies die letzten Jahre angetan habe. Bereits nach einem Jahr war es nicht mehr um die Bücher gegangen, nicht mehr um Inspiration – zumindest hatte sie dies so empfunden. Sobald er konnte, hatte er ihre Privatsphäre verletzt, sie berührt, wenn es nicht notwendig war, näher an ihrer Seite gestanden, obwohl er wusste, dass er dies nicht sollte. Jedem Mann, mit dem sie ausging und der sie von der Arbeit abholte, hatte er den passenden Blick zugeworfen und irgendwann hatte all das aufgehört. Irgendwann hatte sie keine Männer mehr gebeten, sie abzuholen, sie darum gebeten, wenn dann unten auf sie zu warten.

Schließlich wiederholte sie, auf ihre verbrannte Hand starrend: „Wieso habe ich es mir angetan?" Es war eher ein Murmeln, so dass es niemand recht verstehen konnte. Als sie ihre Beine unter dem Tisch übereinander schlug, wurde die Spitze ihrer Strümpfe sichtbar und Rick kam gerade mit einer Tasse Kaffee an ihrem Schreibtisch vorbei.

„Oh …heute entzücken wir mit anderen Reizen", kommentierte Rick im Vorbeigehen.

Verwundert über dieses Statement blickte Kate auf und abermals fragte sie sich, wieso. Wieso war er plötzlich so anders?

Doch bevor sie mit einem passenden Kommentar kontern konnte, erklärte er den Jungs laut genug, dass sie es auch hören konnte, dass sein Lunch-Date bereits hier wäre und als Kate in Richtung Lift blickte, sah sie eine blonde Frau, vielleicht war sie bereits 25 Jahre alt, vielleicht auch nicht. Der Rock war kurz und aus schwarzem Leder, das Top pink und tief ausgeschnitten, sodass beinahe ihr halber Busen herausfiel.

„Jackie", begrüßte Castle sie laut genug, sodass jeder sie hören konnte.

„Rickie-Boy", kommentierte sie mit ihrer hohen Stimme, die einen texanischen Akzent aufwies.

#+#+#

Als sie an diesem Abend zuhause saß, das zweite Glas Rotwein anstarrte, ließ sie die letzten Wochen, Monate Revue passieren.

„Wie konnte alles so schief gehen?", fragte sie sich und ging mit dem Glas in der Hand ins Badezimmer, begann die Badewanne volllaufen zu lassen. Sie zündete Kerzen an, schüttete etwas Badesalz mit Rosenextrakt in das Wasser, drehte Jazz-Musik auf. Kate musste ihren Kopf freibekommen, sie musste wieder in der Lage sein, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, zudem sie morgen vor Gericht aussagen würde.

Doch sobald sie im Wasser lag, musste sie an den Tag zurückdenken, an dem er sie aus ihrem Apartment gerettet hatte, als es explodiert war. An die Wochen, die sie danach bei ihm wohnte und in ihrem Gästezimmer keine Badewanne hatte, so hatte er ihr erlaubt, die seine zu verwenden. Natürlich auch die Nächte, die sie in der Badewanne verbracht hatte, eines seiner Bücher lesend, meist mit einem Glas Wein, derselben Musik und so in das Buch vertieft, dass sie sich oftmals vorstellte, selbst Nikki zu sein und in ihrer Lesewelt sah Rook genauso aus wie Rick, und wenn es dann zu einer hitzigen Szene kam, hatte sie mehr als einmal die Augen geschlossen und sich alles bildlich vorgestellt, bildlicher als sonst und es war wie ein Film vor ihrem geistigen Auge abgelaufen. Nicht nur einmal hatte sie in der Nacht dann davon geträumt, von Rook, von Rick. Von all dem, was er mit ihr machen würde. Von all dem, was sie mit ihm machen würde. Nicht immer waren es Szenen, die sie gelesen hatte, manchmal waren es einfach welche, die ihrer Fantasie entsprungen waren.

Alles das nun zu verlieren, war zu viel für sie. Zu viele Jahre hatte sie damit verbracht, ihre Mauer, die sie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter sorgfältig um sich errichtet hatte, niederbrechen zu lassen. Er war der erste Mann gewesen, der wirklich wusste, was damals passiert war und Interesse dabei hatte, ihr bei der Lösung des Falls zu helfen.

Auf der anderen Seite war er es, der sie immer wieder daran erinnerte, der immer wieder nachbohrte und es schmerzhafter erscheinen ließ, Wunden wieder aufbrach. Doch hatte sich Kate daran gewöhnt, hatte sich daran gewöhnt, ihn in ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen.

Doch vielleicht hatte sie zu lange gebraucht, hatte ihn nicht merken lassen, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie zu lange gewartet, wie Lanie gemeint hatte, vielleicht hatte sie ihre Chance vergeben und sollte nun erwachsen genug sein, um mit den Konsequenzen leben zu können.

Doch hatte sie zu viel investiert, zu viel gegeben – für ihre Verhältnisse.

Kampflos aufgeben, gehörte nicht zu ihren Eigenschaften, nicht bei Rick, nicht nach all dem, was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten. Nicht nach all dem, was sie ihm über sich offenbart hatte.

Vielleicht sollte sie sich ein Limit setzen, bevor sie sich vor all den Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, komplett lächerlich machten.

Als sie Musik verstummte, stieg sie aus dem Wasser und richtete sich ihre Kleidung für den nächsten Tag her – ein Etuikleid in dunkelblau, einfach und klassisch. Perfekt für ihren Auftritt bei Gericht.

+#+#+

Ende Kapitel 2

#+#+#


	3. Chapter 3

**+#+#+ **

**Kapitel 3**

**#+#+#**

Vielleicht war es die Wut, die Kate zwei Abende später zu Ricks Wohnung trieb. Sie trug in dünnes Kleid in einem dunklen Rot mit dezenter Blumenapplikation auf einer Seite, welches ihre Taille betonte und passend dekolletiert war, um etwas Brust zu zeigen, ihren langen eleganten Hals und die Kette, an der sie den Ring trug. Den ledernen Trenchcoat hatte sie offen, die Stiefel passten zum Outfit in der Farbe des Mantels. Ihr Haar fiel in wirren Locken auf ihre Schultern hinab, ihr Make-Up hatte sie nicht erneuert, bevor sie wieder zum Auto gegangen war. Es war ein impulsiver Akt. Unüberlegt.

Dreimal hatte sie geklopft, war bereits kurz davor zu gehen, ihre innere Stimme erklärte ihr des Öfteren, dass es ein Fehler war, dass sie hier war, dass er wahrscheinlich eine dieser Frauen bei sich hatte und sie dies nicht verkraften würde.

Vielleicht war es das Kleid, welches ihr das nötige Vertrauen gab, um an der Türe zu warten. Immerhin hatte sie Licht von unten gesehen gehabt.

Martha öffnete die Türe, starrte sie verwundert an.

„Ist Castle zuhause?", fragte Kate beinahe schüchtern, unsicher.

Kurz musterte die ältere Frau die jüngere, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Leider, Detektive Beckett", erklärte sie. „Kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten? Wollen sie warten?"

Dankend lehnte Kate ab, drehte auf ihren hohen Absätzen um und schritt rasches Schrittes wieder in Richtung Aufzug.

Immer wieder murmelte sie vor sich hin, wie idiotisch die Annahme gewesen war, dass er am Abend einfach zuhause sein würde. Wie idiotisch.

#+#+#

Auch Martha war aufgefallen, dass sich ihr Sohn sich in den letzten Wochen plötzlich wieder so verhielt, wie in der Zeit, in der er Kate noch nicht gekannt hatte. Er machte sich lächerlich. Mit jeder Woche im Jahr, wurden die Frauen an seiner Seite jünger, blonder und naiver.

Früher, gestand sie sich ein, als sie die Türe hinter Kate schloss, war es ihr egal gewesen, war es doch sein eigenes Leben gewesen. Ihr Sohn hatte die Frauen nicht nachhause gebracht und Alexis nicht involviert, niemandes Leben beeinflusst. Dieses Mal war es anders. Es war Kates Leben und auch Alexis.

Doch das wusste Rick eventuell auch nicht, weil Kate damals Alexis versprechen musste, ihrem Vater nichts zu verraten. Nicht jeden Abend den sie offiziell bei „Paige" verbrachte, verbrachte sie auch wirklich dort. Oftmals war es Kate, mit der sie Pizza aß, lachte und über diverse Frauenthemen sprach.

Es war vor einem Jahr gewesen, oder vielleicht waren es auch bereits zwei gewesen, Martha war sich nicht sicher, als sie eines Nachmittags hörte, wie Alexis mit jemandem telefonierte. Es ging um ihre Beziehung zu Ashley, Details von denen Martha nichts wusste und wissen wollte. Sie stellten Fragen, wartete Antworten ab, Fragen, die man einer Mutter stellte. Dann hatte Martha auf ihre Uhr geblickt und festgestellt, dass es in Los Angeles noch mitten in der Nacht sein musste und wunderte sich, mit wem ihre Enkeltochter sprach. Irgendwann hörte sie schließlich: „Danke Kate, du hast mir sehr geholfen. Wir sehen uns am Freitagabend."

Kate fragte nicht nach, überhörte nur, dass sie ihrem Vater am Freitag mitteilte, dass sie bei Paige schlafen würde, um mit ihr für einen Naturwissenschaftstest zu lernen.

Dies kam später in regelmäßigen Abständen vor und Alexis schien ausgeglichener zu sein. Ab und an fragte Martha nach, ob sie nicht ihre Mutter anrufen wolle, um mit ihr zu sprechen, Alexis verneinte regelmäßig, erklärte, dass sie jemandem habe, mit dem sie über alles sprechen könnte. Für beide Frauen war klar, dass es sich nicht um Castle handelte, dass sie ihren Vater, zu dem sie eine gute Beziehung hatte, nicht gemeint hatte.

Zuvor war sie mit vielen Problemen, die ein junges Mädchen nun einmal hatte, mit denen es konfrontiert wurde, zu ihr gekommen, doch irgendwann schien es immer komplizierter für Alexis zu werden, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Meredith war selten erreichbar und kümmerte sich nicht recht um die Anliegen ihrer Tochter. Rick, Rick erlaubte ihr zwar viel, doch wollte er sie am liebsten in einen Watte Kokon hüllen, um sie von der Realität abzuschotten.

So hatte Martha Alexis bereits einige Male zu Kate gefahren, da das junge Mädchen ihr gegenüber dann doch irgendwann mit der Wahrheit herausgerückt war. So kam es auch, dass sie eine kleine Reisetasche mit Wechselkleidung bei Kate deponiert hatte.

Selbst als Kate mit Josh zusammen war, hatte sie immer Zeit gefunden, um Zeit mit Alexis zu verbringen, hatte ihr niemals den Eindruck vermittelt, dass es eine Bürde für sie war.

Die alternde Schauspielerin hatte realisiert, dass Kate nicht in die Rolle einer Mutter gedrängt werden oder sich in das Leben des Teenagers drängen wollte. Es war Alexis gewesen, die sie auserwählt hatte, die eines Abends einmal vor ihrer Türe gestanden war – hatte sie Martha erzählt – um mit jemandem zu sprechen.

Somit machte sich Martha nun auch ernsthafte Sorgen um das Leben ihrer Enkeltochter. Sie hatte Angst, dass wenn Kate und Rick sich noch mehr entzweien würden, dies auch Einfluss auf Alexis Leben haben würde. Natürlich war diese Annahme gerechtfertigt, wusste sie doch nicht, wie innig das Band zwischen den beiden jungen Frauen war.

+#+#+

So entschied sich Martha am folgenden Tag, Kate einen Besuch am Revier abzustatten. Sie erinnerte sich noch, wie Kate ihren Kaffee trank und brachte außerdem noch etwas zu essen mit, da sie wusste, dass Kate oftmals auf ihre Mahlzeiten vergaß, wenn sie arbeitete.

Als sie einen Fuß in die Räumlichkeiten setzte, wurde sie bereits von Ryan und Javier herzlich begrüßt und sie bedankten sich für die Donuts, die sie für sie mitgebracht hatte.

„Mrs. R. könnten sie uns einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Javier im Pausenraum, in dem sie gemeinsam saßen. Ihre Antwort war lediglich ein höfliches Nicken.

„Kate … ich meinte Detective Beckett …", versuchte Ryan sich.

„Seien sie nicht nervös, sagen sie es einfach", forderte sie ihn auf und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Was auch immer Castle im Moment durchmacht, er kann es nicht weiterhin an Beckett auslassen."

„Wie meinen sie das?", fragte sie, wissend, dass etwas im Argen war.

„Jeden einzelnen Tag, den er am Revier verbringt, holt ihn eine andere junge Frau ab, sehr jung. Mit sehr wenig Kleidung", erklärte Esposito.

„Und jedes einzelne Mal, lässt er sie sehen … ich meine … er küsst diese Frauen am Revier …", stotterte Ryan vor sich hin. „Es geht uns nichts an, aber es beeinflusst allmählich ihre Arbeit."

„Wie denn das?", fragte Martha.

„Ihre Art sich zu kleiden ist freizügiger, was natürlich alle wahrnehmen und kommentieren. Und heute, heute geht sie einfach zu weit."

Martha wusste, als sie den beiden Männern folgte, dass sie eigentlich nichts im Beobachtungszimmer des Verhörraums verloren hatte, doch die Männer schienen ihr zeigen zu wollen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte.

Durch die Scheibe sah sie die dunkelhaarige Frau, die in dem femininen Sommerkleid am Abend zuvor in ihrer Türe gestanden war. Nun trug sie schwarze Hosen, die aussahen, als wären sie aus Leder, hohe schwarze Stiefel und eine schwarze Bluse, die so weit offen war, dass sie nichts verbarg. Ihr Haar war in einen strengen Knoten hochgesteckt und ihre Augen schwarz geschminkt, die Lippen in einem anderen Rot als sonst gefärbt.

Sie verhörte den Mann nicht auf die übliche Art und Weise. Zuerst musste Martha feststellen, dass er mit einer Hand an den Tisch gefesselt war, mittels einer Handschelle. Außerdem trat Kate viel zu nahe an den Verdächtigen heran, ließ ihn kaum zu Wort kommen, schütterte ihn ein.

„Zweimal haben wir bereits versucht, sie aus dem Verhör herauszulocken, zweimal hat sie uns angeschrien und erklärt, dass sie uns im Rang überlegen sei und wir ihr nichts zu sagen hätten. So kann es nicht weitergehen."

„Aber ihr Kleidungsstil …"

„Mrs. R. sie kennen Kate, sie wissen, dass das sogar für sie übertrieben ist."

Zustimmend nickte sie. „Ich weiß aber nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Ich weiß es nicht."

Natürlich versprach sie ihnen, ihr Bestes zu tun, um die Situation aufzuklären, doch wusste sie, dass das alles nicht so einfach war. Ihr Sohn war stur, sehr stur. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann zog er es durch. Normalerweise bekam er, was er wollte.

Als sie ihn am Abend wenige Minuten sah und ihn fragte, ob sie einen neuen Fall hätten, erklärte er nur, dass die Beziehung zwischen Beckett und ihm etwas angespannt sei.

Marthas Antwort darauf war kurz und bündig: „Wenn du sie bestrafst, dann lass sie wenigstens wissen wofür." Danach drehte sie sich um und ging in den ersten Stock des Lofts.

+#+#+

Als Kate schließlich leicht genervt gegen 20 Uhr nachhause kam, saß Alexis bereits mit einer großen Pizza vor ihrer Wohnungstüre und las ein Buch.

„Alexis?", fragte Kate verwundert und blieb vor ihr stehen.

„Kate", sagte sie erfreut, dass sie sie sah.

„Hatten wir für heute etwas ausgemacht?", fragte sie nach, verunsichert.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Ich dachte, dass du sicherlich nichts gegessen hast den ganzen Tag."

Kate musste sich eingestehen, dass der Besuch von Castles Tochter der erste Lichtblick an diesem Tag war. Sie sperrte die Türe auf und bat sie, inzwischen alles für das gemeinsame Abendessen herzurichten, sie würde sich nur umziehen und duschen wollen.

Wenige Minuten später stand Kate vor ihrem Badezimmerspiegel und sah die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen. Doch wusste sie, dass Alexis sie nicht verurteilte, wusste, wie hart sie arbeitete.

„Ich habe einen Film mitgebracht", erklärte Alexis und legte „Mama mia" ein. Gemeinsam hatten sie sich in den letzten Monaten diverse Musical-Verfilmungen angesehen, da ihr Vater immer nur abschätzige Kommentare über dieses Filmgenre übrig hatte.

Kate war überdurchschnittlich ruhig an diesem Abend, dies bemerkte Alexis rasch, stellte allerdings auch keine Fragen, da sie sich in den letzten Wochen auch gefragt hatte, was mit Castle los war.

„Möchtest du hier schlafen?", fragte Katen als der Film beinahe zu Ende war, Pierce Brosnan und Meryl Streep auf dem Weg zur Hochzeit ihrer Tochter waren und auf den Felsen standen, und Meryl „The Winner takes it all" sang. „Hast du deinem Vater gesagt, dass du nicht nachhause kommst?"

Der Film war vielleicht nicht der richtige gewesen für diesen Abend. Er machte sie depressiver, trauriger. Vielleicht kam auch langsam ein Hauch von Verzweiflung hinzu. Bei dem Lied musste sie den Raum verlassen, kannte sie doch die einzelnen Zeilen des Liedes nur all zu gut.

_I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play#_

Noch bevor der Refrain einsetzte, ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und schlug das Bett auf, richtete für Alexis eine eigene Decke her. Und aus dem Wohnzimmer ertönte abermals Meryl Streeps Stimme:

_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules_

Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich zu lange alle Regeln eingehalten, viel zu lange.

Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich zu lange zugesehen, es genossen, eine wichtige Rolle in Castles Leben zu spielen, ohne genau definieren zu wollen, welche das wirklich war.

Vielleicht.

Wortlos kam Alexis, nachdem sie alle Lichter im Wohnzimmer abgedreht hatte, in Kates Schlafzimmer, zog sich im Badezimmer um und legte sich zu der jungen Polizistin.

Was auch immer zwischen ihrem Vater und Beckett vorgefallen war, sie konnte es nicht beeinflussen, doch wusste sie, dass sie Kate nicht verlieren konnte und wollte. Sie war immer für sie da, auch wenn es einfach nur darum ging, mit jemandem über Probleme mit Ashley zu sprechen oder einem anderen Jungen, einer Freundin oder der Schule, ohne daraus ein großes Drama zu machen. Wenn sie ein Gespräch mit einem Erwachsenen führen wollte, der sie einfach auch als Erwachsene wahrnahm und nicht wie ein Kind behandelte.

Welche Rolle Kate genau in ihrem Leben einnahm, wusste sie nicht, sie wusste allerdings, dass es eine wichtige war und sie nicht riskieren konnte, sie zu verlieren.

So hatte sie auch in ihrer sensiblen Art wahrgenommen, dass Kate keinen Laut von sich gab, als sie sich ins Bett neben sie legte, die Decke über sich zog, doch als sie nahe an sie gerückt war, sah sie, die Wege, die sich die Tränen über das Gesicht der jungen Frau gebannt hatten.

Ohne einen Satz zu sagen, rutschte sie an sie heran, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

Alles würde besser werden.

Hoffentlich.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 3**

**#+#+#**

A/N: Sorry für das späte Update … aber irgendwie bin ich nicht weitergekommen … Writer's Block? Maybe …

„Winner Takes it all" – Meryl Streep Version: watch?v=7OmZXZ1fb7Y


	4. Chapter 4

**#+#+#**

**Kapitel 4**

**#+#+#+**

Am darauffolgenden Freitag waren Kate und ihr Team darum gebeten worden, bei einem Undercover-Einsatz mitzuhelfen, den diese geplant hatten. Kate sagte gerne zu, nachdem sie mit den Jungs gesprochen hatte, das es ihr etwas Abwechslung bringe würde, keine Nacht die sie zu Hause alleine oder mit Alexis verbringen würde. Es schien, als würde sich die junge rothaarige Frau mittlerweile lieber bei ihr als bei ihrem Vater aufhalten. Diese Idee gefiel Kate nicht, doch wusste sie nicht, was sie dagegen tun sollte.

Zuhause teilte sie Alexis mit, die bereits an ihrem Küchentresen saß und einen Aufsatz schrieb, dass es heute Nacht spät werden konnte. Sie hätte ihr gerne gesagt, dass sie es lieber hätte, wenn sie zuhause schlafen würde, doch war dies auf der anderen Seite ihre Versicherung, dass sie an diesem Abend keine Blödheit begehen würde. Sie sich keinen One-Night-Stand anlachen würde.

Kate zog ein beinahe zu enges mittelblaues Kleid an, welches zu viel Bein und Brust zeigte, warf gleich im Schlafzimmer den Trenchcoat über, musste Alexis doch nicht sehen, was sie trug. Sie schminkte sich, steckte einen Teil ihrer Haare hoch, ließ den Rest in wirren Locken auf ihre Schultern hinabfallen. Ihre Lippen waren in einem tiefen Rot geschminkt, ihre Augen dunkel wie immer, doch das Blau des Kleides ließ sie noch grüner erscheinen.

Alexis war so sehr in ihren Aufsatz über den Bürgerkrieg vertieft, dass sie Kate nur ein beiläufiges „Auf Wiedersehen" zugeworfen hatte, den Kopf dabei nicht einmal angehoben. Beckett war dies dieses Mal sogar recht gewesen, sollte sie doch nicht sehen, wie sie hergerichtet war. Nicht dass sie sich schämte, aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass Alexis schlecht über sie dachte.

#+#+#

Die Diskothek war gut besucht, Menschenmengen standen noch vor dem Eingang und warteten eingelassen zu werden, als Kate mit Philippe ankam.

Philippe, ein Kollege, den Kate seit vielen Jahren kannte, seit sie bei der Polizei begonnen hatten. Einst waren sie gemeinsam auf der Akademie gewesen, dann hatten sich ihre Wege getrennt, er war zu den „Narcotics" gegangen und sie in das Morddezernat. Doch ab und an gingen sie gemeinsam etwas trinken, spielten passendes Date bei beruflichen Veranstaltungen, sofern von Nöten.

Er trug enge schwarze Hosen und ein passendes ärmelloses Shirt unter der schwarzen Jacke, die er vorhatte bei der Garderobe abzugeben. Soweit hatte ihm Kate ihm Auto bereits ausgefragt.

Esposito stand im Eingangsbereich als Türsteher, Ryan bei der Garderobe. Philippe war ein gutaussehender Mann spanischer Abstammung. Er war muskulös und hatte lockiges dunkles Haar, welches ihm bis zu den Ohren hinabging.

Sobald sie im Innenraum der Diskothek waren, Ryan hatte Kates Kleid nicht weiter kommentiert, sie lediglich gemustert, spürten sie bereits die Bässe der Musik, die gespielt wurde, eine wilde Mischung aus Techno, R'n'B und Dance. Kate war lediglich als Philippe Begleitung mit, hatte keine weitere Aufgabe, Ryan und Esposito hingegen hatten einen Knopf im Ohr und waren somit mit Philippe im ständigen Kontakt. Sollte der Mafioso Anthony D'Onofrio den Raum betreten und dann mit den zwei Frauen, die bereits beobachtet wurden, in Kontakt treten, die passenden Dienste von ihnen verlangen, dann würde man ihn festnehmen, doch bisher war von D'Onofrio keine Spur vorhanden. Sie wussten nicht einmal sicher, ob er an diesem Abend überhaupt kommen würde.

Anthony wurde vorgeworfen, junge Frauen und Drogen zu kaufen und den Handel über zwei Russinnen abzuwickeln – Anastasija Gruberova und Polinina Sofkova. Beide waren bereits einige Male festgenommen worden, doch hatten sie ihr Geschäft so geschickt eingefädelt, dass man ihnen nichts zur Last legen konnte, daher versuchte man das ganze einmal von der anderen Seite und so kam die Drogenfahndung ins Spiel. Ein kleines Delikt, mittels dem Man D'Onofrio verhaften würde, und dann würde man ihm ein Angebot machen, alles fallen zu lassen, sofern er gegen die zwei Russinnen aussagen würde und er hätte viel zu verlieren, war er doch auf Bewährung aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden, nachdem er 15 Jahre für Mord eingesessen hatte.

„Du hast die alle Mühe gegeben", erklärte Philippe Kate und reichte ihr einen Martini, er selbst trank Wasser.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen nahm sie das Getränk entgegen und nahm einen Schluck. Lange war es her gewesen, dass sie Martini getrunken hatte. Philippe wusste stets nach was ihr gelüstete, anfänglich Martini, später, wenn es wilder wurde, Tequila.

„Komm Kate, lass uns tanzen", sagte er und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche.

„Wie geht es Sammy?", fragte sie, während sie ihre Hüften zur Musik kreisen und ihre Hände über Philippes Schultern und Brust gleiten ließ.

„Eifersüchtig ist er auf dich", antwortete er wenig verlegen und seine Hände fanden Platz an Kates Hüften.

„Wieso denn das?"

„Weil du mit mir tanzen gehst."

„Aber das ist doch der Job …"

„Du kennst doch Sammy, er mag es nicht, wenn Frauen mich umgarnen", entgegnete er und versuchte Sammys schweren französischen Akzent zu imitieren.

Beide lachten.

So tanzten sie die nächst Zeit, hatten Spaß und Kate hatte beinahe vergessen, was sie die letzten Wochen gequält hatte. Castle.

Doch dann sah sie ihn, noch bevor Philippe etwas sagen konnte.

„Dein Schatten …", meinte Philippe und Kate stand wie angewurzelt vor ihm.

„Woher kennst ihn?", fragte Kate und tanzte weiter, als würde sie ihn nicht mehr sehen. Ihr Rücken war an des Spaniers Brust gepresst, sie bewegte sich rauf und runter, während seine Hände über ihren Körper glitten.

„Javier hat es durchgegeben, ich habe ihn aber erst jetzt entdeckt. Wer kennt ihn nicht Katie? Jeder spricht von dir und ihm und all dem was ihr …"

„Da gibt es nichts …"

„Wirklich? Wo ist die Kate, die ich kenne?"

„Die gibt es schon lange nicht mehr Philippe. Wie lange bist du mit deinem Sammy nun zusammen? Acht Jahre?", fragte Kate und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Das Thema von Castle wegzubekommen, der sie nun offensichtlich anstarrte.

Und er sah gut aus in seinen dunklen Hosen, dem engen T-Shirt, dem wirren Haar – wären da nicht die zwei Blondinen. Eine, erkannte Kate, war kaum volljährig, aber nicht dieselbe, die ihm vom Revier abgeholt hatte, nein, sie hatte eine gerichtete Nase, ein operiertes Kinn und vergrößerte Brüste, die so offensichtlich falsch waren, dass es beinahe wehtat, sie anzusehen.

Die andere war das genaue Gegenteil. Sie war kleiner als Kate es war, sogar ohne Schuhe, trug ein etwas zu knappes grünes Kleid, welches ihre üppigen Hüften und ihre üppige Oberweite kaum in Zaum halten konnte. An ihr schien alles natürlich.

Kate wunderte sich, als sie sich mit Philippe zur Musik bewegte, wie Castle zu zwei so unterschiedlichen Frauen kam, was ihn dazu bewegte, in diesen Club mit ihnen zu gehen, gerade an diesem Tag.

Doch sie wusste, dass seine Augen an ihren Rücken gefesselt waren, da der Spanier sie dies wissen ließ, wie auch jede andere Bewegung die Castle machte. Wie er den Frauen zulächelte, ihnen Getränke spendierte, mit ihnen lachte. Er konnte nicht wissen, wie mit jedem Wort ein Teil von Kate zerbrach.

Mittlerweile schmerzte ihre Brust. Philippe drehte sich mit ihr zur Musik und so sah sie ihn nun wieder. Kate schaffte es beinahe nicht, ihn auszubleiben, immer wieder versuchte sie, ihre Blicke in die Menge streifen zu lassen, redete sich ein, dass es wichtiger war, nach D'Onofrio Ausschau zu halten und in Wahrheit blieben sie dann immer wieder an der starken Brust des Autors hängen.

Seit wann trug er Shirts wie diese?

Kate bestellte am anderen Ende der Bar den dritten Martini auf beinahe nüchternen Magen und leerte ihn in einem Schluck hinunter. Philippes Blick ließ sie wissen, dass er es nicht gut hieß, was sie tat

„Ich dachte ihr …."

„Phil, ich habe dir doch bereits gesagt, dass da nichts ist."

„Aber du … so wie du ihn ansiehst …"

„Wie sehe ich ihn an?"

„Ich erkenne Eifersucht in deinen Augen. Kate Beckett ist eifersüchtig."

„Bin ich nicht", murmelte sie. Philippe kannte sie zu gut. Sie war bereits Trauzeugin bei seiner Hochzeit mit Sammy gewesen und es war die erste Homosexuellenhochzeit gewesen, auf der sie je gewesen war, der ersten und einzigen. Sammy war der weibliche Part in der Beziehung und daher auch der eifersüchtigere, fand Kate stets. Philippe und sie waren über die Jahre gut befreundet geblieben, hatten sich aber durch die verrückten Arbeitszeiten aus den Augen verloren, bis er an diesem Vormittag am Revier gestanden hatte, um mit Gates alles zu besprechen. Gerne hatte sie zugestimmt, gerne hatte sie gesehen, dass es Castle im Moment so gut wie nicht am Revier war und ihre Angestellten nicht bei der Arbeit behinderte. Deutlich konnte man all dies an der Art und Weise erkennen, wie sie mit Philippe umging.

Der DJ legte einen flotte Nummer von Lady Gaga auf Philippe zog Kate an sich heran, presste sein Bein zwischen ihr Beine und Kates Kleid rutschte in gefährliche Höhen hinauf. Kate sah genau, was Rick tat, und Castle konnte beobachten, wie die Hände des Spaniers Kates Hüften umfassten, langsam in Richtung Brust hinaufglitten und schließlich an ihren Oberarmen Halt machten. Kate glitt seinen Körper hinab, blickte immer wieder in Castles Richtung, der nun zwischen den beiden Frauen stand und sich von ihnen betören ließ, während seine Augen immer wieder Kates fanden.

„Das ist nicht gesund, was ihr beide hier veranstaltet", kommentierte er, während er seine Lippen über ihren Hals wandern ließ.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du kannst seine Augen von ihm nicht abwenden und er ist mit andern Frauen hier."

„Philippe …"

„Kate?"

„Philippe … ich interessiere ihn nicht im Geringsten. Ich entspreche nicht seinem Ideal. Ich habe zu lange gewartet, ihn zu lange wissen lassen, dass ich nicht bereit bin."

„Der Schuss?"

„So vieles … so viele Gründe … ich meine … und … ich weiß nicht …", sie bekam keinen vollständigen Satz heraus, wendete ihre Augen Richtung Boden und griff nach den Händen ihres Kollegens. „Es ist einfach kompliziert, zu kompliziert. Zu spät."

Als sie diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, sah sie in ihrem Augenwinkel nur, wie Castle eine der Frauen relativ frivol zu küssen begann.

Aus ihrem Magen stieg Säure auf. Mit der Hand vor dem Mund bannte sie sich den Weg durch die Menge in Richtung Hinterausgang. Sie stieß die schwere eiserne Türe auf und noch bevor diese wieder ins Schloss gefallen war übergab sie sich, übergab sich so lange, bis nichts mehr in ihrem Magen war. Und auch dann verspürte sie immer noch den Drang, sich übergeben zu müssen.

So konnte es nicht weitergehen.

Sie konnte so nicht weiterleben.

Es musste etwas passieren. Sie musste Abstand gewinnen, musste sich distanzieren. Sie konnte nicht weiterhin versuchen, ihm zu gefallen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Nein, so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Kate wusste, dass sie sich zugrunde richtete. Emotional. Körperlich.

#+#+#

Ende Kapitel 4

+#+#+


	5. Chapter 5

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 5**

**+#+#+#**

Alexis sagte kein Wort, als Kate nach Mitternacht mit roten Augen und dem kurzen Kleid die Wohnung betrat. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie geweint hatte. Die junge rothaarige Frau war immer noch über ihren Büchern gesessen und hatte gelernt, studiert und sich den Kopf über ihren Vater zerbrochen.

Wortlos ging Kate in ihr Schlafzimmer, zog sich aus, stieg unter die Dusche und ins Bett ging.

Sie wusste, dass es keine Dauerlösung war bei Kate zu sein, es schien beinahe, als würde sie hier leben. Kurz war sie zweimal zuhause gewesen, hatte sich frische Kleidung geholt und die Post durchgesehen.

Das eine Mal waren feminine Kleidungsstücke quer durchs Wohnzimmer verteilt gelegen, das andere Mal waren es lediglich zwei Paar Damenschuhe gewesen. Und genau das konnte sie nicht mitansehen. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater und Kate für einander bestimmt waren – sie gehörten zusammen wie Ying und Yang. Wie der Nord- und der Südpol.

Sie hatte im Laufe der Jahre erkannt, dass sie mehr als nur gegensätzlich waren, doch bekanntlich zogen sich Gegensätze an.

Doch wie konnte ihr Vater nun all dies riskieren, alles aufs Spiel setzen, das sie sich in Kleinarbeit aufgebaut hatten?

Und wieso kämpfte Kate nicht mehr um ihn? Wieso tat sie nicht alles, um ihn von diesen Frauen fernzuhalten?

Eine halbe Stunde nachdem Kate zu Bett gegangen war, betrat auch Alexis das Schlafzimmer und sah, wie die junge Frau da lag, starr und doch nicht starr. Der ganze Körper der Polizistin bebte leicht. Alexis legte sich zu ihr, wie die eine oder andere Nacht zuvor, schmiegte sich an ihren Rücken, legte einen Arm um die dunkelhaarige Frau.

Sie stellte keine Fragen, wollte keine Antworten. Sie hatte einfach erkannt, dass es Kate nicht gut ging, dass sie litt und es schien, als wäre irgendwie ihr Vater in all das involviert. Und dann gestand sie sich ein, dass sie wegen seines Verhaltens hier war. Wegen seines Verhaltens hatte sie ihr Tasche gepackt und ausgesiedelt war, ohne dass er bisher auch nur einen Anruf getätigt hatte. Nicht einmal hatte er angerufen und gefragt, wo sie sei, wann sie wiederkomme oder wieso sie nicht zuhause war. Alexis glaubte nicht, dass Kate etwas zu ihrem Vater gesagt hatte, ansonsten hätte sie es ihr mitgeteilt.

„Sch….", murmelte Alexis leise.

In dem Moment, als sie ihr Arme um Kate geschlossen hatte, war die junge Frau kurz zusammengezuckt, bevor sie sich halten ließ.

„Sch…", wiederholte Alexis leise und versuchte Beckett zu beruhigen. Doch dauerte es einige Zeit, bis die Polizistin ruhig atmete.

Kate schätzte es an Alexis, dass sie selten Fragen stellte, sie hätte ihr keine Antwort geben können, zumindest nicht in diesem Fall. Sie hätte ihr nicht sagen können, was sie aktuell von ihrem Vater denkt.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Kate schließlich einschlief. Immer wieder musste sie an das Mädchen denken, die junge Frau, die hinter ihr lag und die Tochter des Mannes war, der ihr das Leben unglaublich erschwerte.

**+#+#**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Kate bereits frisch geduscht im Morgenmantel in der Küche über der ersten Tasse Kaffee, mit der offenen Zeitung vor sich, als Alexis den Wohnraum betrat. Verschlafen und müde.

Obwohl sie keine Schule am nächsten Tag hatte, war sie aufgestanden, weil sie wissen wollte, wie es Kate ging. Nachdem die Polizistin eingeschlafen war.

„Musst du heute arbeiten?", fragte Alexis nach und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Bereitschaft", antwortete Kate. Sie hatte einen Bleistift in der Hand und versuchte sich am Kreuzworträtsel der New York Times.

„Und deine Vermutung?"

Jetzt erst blickte Kate auf.

„Vermutung?"

„Ich könnte es auch Erfahrung nennen."

„Oh … mit 70 prozentiger Sicherheit wird heute etwas passieren … es ist immer so … wenn es Samstag ist.

**#+#+#**

Es dauerte nicht einmal zwei Stunden, da hatte Kate das Telefon bereits am Ohr und schrieb in ihrer leicht unlesbaren Handschrift schnell die Adresse auf die Zeitung, bevor sie das Eck herausriss und sich entschuldigte.

An diesem Tag hatte sie sich für eine dunkelblaue Jean entschieden, eine weiße Bluse mit einem weißen Top darunter und nicht besonders hohen Stiefeln, für ihre Verhältnisse waren sie sogar flach.

Ihre Augen waren weniger stark geschminkt, ihre Lippen nicht umrandet und sie hatte nur wenig Lipgloss aufgetragen. Kates Haare waren in einen französischen Zopf geflochten, sie trug Kette und Uhr und war bereit zu gehen.

„Bist du noch hier, wenn ich wiederkomme?", fragte Kate, als sie nach ihrer Tasche griff.

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Dann sollten wir dann darüber reden, wieso du hier bist, Alexis. Nicht, dass ich dich nicht hierhaben möchte."

Alexis nickte zustimmend, auch sie wusste, dass sie irgendwann darüber sprechen müssten, ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht.

**+#+#+**

Als Kate am Tatort ankam, war Castle bereits dort und sie hatte ihn nicht angerufen. Sie hatte nur zweimal daran denken müsse und hatte überlegt, ob sie ihm anrufen sollte, doch wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Er brachte ihr keinen Kaffee und nichts zu essen, lief ihr wie ein Welpe hinterher, sprach sie nicht direkt an und sie ignorierte ihn nun einfach. Zumindest versuchte sie es.

Der Tote lag in vier Teile zerlegt auf einem Doppelbett in einem Hotel. Neben ihm lag ein Abschiedsbrief und von Anfang an war es klar, dass er sich wohl nicht selbst gevierteilt hatte, da dies unmöglich zu sein schien. Doch man hatte schon einige sehr skurrile Selbstmorde gesehen, deswegen hatte Kate es auch von Anfang an als Mord deklariert, noch bevor Lanie die Leiche gesehen hatte.

Kate war mit ihrem Auto am Tatort, Ryan und Javier ebenso. Sie ging zu ihrem Auto, schloss es auf und wartete beinahe, dass er einsteigen würde, doch kam er nicht, er blieb bei Ryan stehen und unterhielt sich weiter mit ihm.

So fuhr Beckett alleine durch den Regen zum Revier, machte sich nicht weiter Gedanken, da sie mit ihrem Vater telefonierte und dieser sie überzeugen wollte, in sein kleines Ferienhaus zu fahren, etwas zu entspannen und sie war kurz davor anzunehmen.

Am Revier angekommen begann sie, die Fakten auf das Whiteboard zu schreiben, langsam und akribisch, um nichts zu vergessen. Als die Jungs und Castle ankamen, sich laut unterhielten, drehte sie sich nicht um. Ihr war nur aufgefallen, dass Castle etwas eingeschüchtert aussah und schwieg. Er schwieg auch den Großteil des restlichen Tages, saß in seinem Sessel und sprach nur, wenn er gefragt wurde. Auch sein Handy blieb in der Jackentasche, keine Freundin holte ihn ab. Nichts.

All dies kam Kaste sehr suspekt vor.

Irgendwann schafften sie Castle an, etwas zu essen zu besorgen und kleinlaut fragte er Kate, was sie wollte. Ihr Antwort war lediglich: „Dasselbe wie immer".

Sobald er den Raum verlassen hatte, baute sie sich vor den Jungs auf. „Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", fragte sie im passenden, fordernden Tonfall.

„Wir? Was sollen mit wem gemacht haben?", fragte Ryan, unschuldig dreinschauend.

„Ja, was habt ihr mit Castle gemacht?"

Esposito blickte auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir hatten ein Mann-zu-Mann-Gespräch. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Ein Mann-zu-Mann-Gespräch?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Hm … einfach eine kleine Unterhaltung unter Kollegen", spielte Ryan es herunter.

„Was habt ihr ihm gesagt?", sagte sie und ihre Stimme verriet, dass sie eine Antwort verlangte und sie keinen Spaß mehr verstand.

„Nicht viel. Wir haben ihm einig Vorschläge unterbreitet, wie man sich verhalten sollte, wenn man weiterhin mit uns zwei arbeiten wolle und dass er dich eigentlich dein Schatten sei und nicht unserer. Dann haben wir ein paar Verhaltensvorschläge gemacht ….", erklärt Javier und spielte währenddessen mit dem Bleistift.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Kate in den Pausenraum und machte sich, vorsichtig und auf ihre immer noch leicht verletzte Hand achtend, eine Tasse Kaffee. Was hatten sie ihm nur gesagt? Vielleicht war es besser, dass sie nicht mehr verrieten als das, sonst hätte sie ihnen erklären müssen, dass sie sich nicht in ihr Privatleben einmischen sollten. Doch war es tatsächlich ihr Privatleben? Nein, es war ihr berufliches Dasein und in diesem spielten auch Ryan und Javier eine wichtige Rolle, daher hatten sie sicherlich auch das Recht, etwas zu sagen. Vielleicht. Eventuell.

Als Castle zurückkam, hatte er ihren Tunfischsalat und ein Clubsandwich mit, dazu stellte er eine Flasche frischen Orangensaft auf den Tisch. Beinahe hätte sie ihm ein Lächeln zugeworfen, beinahe.

Gegessen wurde in relativer Stille. Castle kaute sein Sandwich ohne Kate einen Blick zu würdigen. Früher einmal hätte sie ihn dabei erwischt, wie er sie anstarrte, beobachtete beim Essen.

**#+#+#**

Irgendwann am Abend fuhr Kate schließlich nachhause und dort saß Alexis auf ihrer Couch und las ein Buch. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust, mit ihr über ihren Verbleib zu sprechen. Am liebsten wäre Beckett, während der Regen gegen ihre Fenster peitschte, einfach in ihr Bett gekrabbelt, hätte die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und wäre eingeschlafen, doch das spielte es heute nicht.

Mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand setzte sie sich auf die Couch.

„Du weißt, dass du immer willkommen bist, keine Frage … aber wieso bist du im Moment hier?", fragte Kate und versuchte Alexis Gesichtszüge zu studieren.

„Dad ist einfach verrückt. Er glaube im Moment, dass er sich in aller Öffentlichkeit bloßstellen muss. Er bringt Frauen mit nach Hause …"

„Aber das ist doch sein gutes Recht", versuchte Kate klarzustellen.

„Natürlich … aber nicht so … Kate, es ist so unschön und ich kann mir das nicht mitansehen. Ich kann nicht mitansehen, wie er sich lächerlich macht."

„Das musst du ihm sagen. Er vermisst dich sicherlich schon."

„Wirklich? Bisher scheint es ihm nicht aufgefallen zu sein."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Bisher hat er mich nicht gesucht. Bisher hat er weder angerufen, noch eine SMS geschickt, bisher scheint es ihm egal zu sein, was ich mache, wo ich bin."

Dies verwunderte Kate nun und für einen langen Augenblick hörte man nur den Regen, der gegen die Scheiben schlug, die Autos, die ab und zu hupten.

„Vielleicht hat Martha ihm gesagt, wo du bist?"

„Großmutter ist kaum zuhause, sie spielt in zwei Stücken und probt ein drittes", kommentierte sie und drehte die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. „Ihr fällt es oftmals nicht auf, wenn ich hier bin. Dad hingegen, …"

Ohne weitersprechen zu müssen, rutschte Kate zu Alexis und schloss sie in ihre Arme. Das Mädchen, welches bisher immer die Starke gespielt hatte, ließ nun ihren Tränen freien Lauf, ließ Kate merken, dass die aktuelle Situation sie auch nicht glücklich machte.

„Du musst mit ihm sprechen, Kate. Du musst ihm klarmachen, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. So zerstört er alles. So habe ich auch keinen Grund, eine Universität in der Nähe zu wählen." Sie wischte mit der Rückseite ihres Ärmels die Tränen weg. „Wenn ich mir heute eine Universität aussuchen müsste, wäre die Entscheidung wahrscheinlich Europa. Oxford. Aberdeen. Paris. Wenn Amerika dann Stanford. Ich müsste möglichst viele Kilometer zwischen uns bringen."

„Aber du musst diese Entscheidung nicht heute treffen, Alexis", antwortete Kate und strich ihr über das Haar. „Noch hast du genügend Zeit. Noch …"

„Versprich mir, dass du mit Dad sprechen wirst", forderte sie.

„Ich … ich …", stotterte Kate.

**#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 5 **

**#+#+#+**


	6. Chapter 6

**#+#+#+**

**Kapitel 6**

**+#+#+#**

Als Kate am nächsten Morgen am Küchentresen saß, einem wunderbaren Sonntag – es regnete in Strömen, der Himmel war in ein dunkles Grau gehüllt und sie spürte die Kälte bereits, die sich heute durch ihre Kleidung fressen würde.

Nur wie sollte Kate es anstellen? Wie sollte sie ihn dazu bringen, dass er ihr sagt, wieso er sich so verhielt, wie er sich verhielt? Sie wollte wissen, was Esposito und Ryan ihm gesagt hatten, um sein Verhalten dementsprechend zu ändern?

Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie nicht aus. Alexis wohnte beinahe bei ihr, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass immer mehr Sachen in ihrer Wohnung deponiert wurden, überall lagen Kleinigkeiten der jungen Frau herum. Nicht, dass Kate das wirklich störte, doch war es keine Dauerlösung, ihre Wohnung war nicht darauf ausgelegt, dass man sie teilen würde.

Sie freute sich sogar, Alexis bei sich zu haben, weil sie sich nicht so einsam, wenn sie nach jedem langem Arbeitstag nachhause kam und die ansonsten leere Wohnung betrat. Jetzt wartete jemand auf sie.

Nicht einmal Josh hatte einen Schlüssel bekommen, so viel Vertrauen hatte sie ihm gegenüber niemals aufbauen können. Oder es wäre ein Schritt gewesen, zu dem sie sich hätte bekennen müssen und dann eingestehen, dass die sie die Beziehung in eine neue Ebene hieve. Das wollte sie nicht. Es war bequem zu wissen, dass er die Hälfte der Zeit ihrer Beziehung nicht in New York war, von der verbleibenden Hälfte verbrachte er zwei Drittel der Nächte im Spital und so blieb ihr viel Zeit für sich. Auf der einen Seite gefiel er dies, weil sie Spielraum hatte, niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig war, auf der anderen Seite war es allerdings auch der Fall, dass es ihr eigentlich nicht so vorgekommen war, als würde sie wirklich in einer Beziehung sein. Ja, sie hatte Josh nett gefunden und hätte sie zugelassen, mehr Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln, dann hätte eventuell etwas aus ihnen werden können, doch das wollte sie gar nicht. Er war eine Ablenkung, eine Ablenkung von ihrer Unfähigkeit sich Castle gegenüber zu öffnen.

Oft war sie am Abend bei einem Glas Wein auf der Couch gesessen und hatte sich überlegt, wie Josh reagiere, wenn sie ihm erzählen würde, dass sie Castle geküsst hatte und dass dieser Kuss besser war, als alle Küsse, die sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben erlebt hatte. Sie hatte kurzzeitig alles um sich vergessen, sogar den Grund. Und als sie sich zum zweiten Mal küssten, und ihr dieses Geräusch entführ, schämte sie sich keineswegs dafür.

Doch als sie am nächsten Tag und am Tag danach nicht darüber sprachen, wurde ihr bewusst, dass es zumindest für Castle wirklich nur Show gewesen sein muss.

So oft hatte sie sich geirrt. Einst, als sie glaubte, er würde auf sie warten, und dann war sie schließlich bereit gewesen, wäre mit ihm in die Hamptons gefahren, doch Gina war ihr zuvor gekommen.

Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er ihr genügend Komplimente gemacht, sie konnte sich allerdings nicht erinnern, ihm von sich aus jemals eines gemacht zu haben und er sah jeden Tag aus, als wäre er einem Modekatalog entsprungen.

Am liebsten hatte sie sein Haar, wenn es so aussah, als wäre er gerade aufgestanden. Dies erinnerte sie an den Tag, als er hier übernachtet hatte, um sie zu beschützen und dann vollkommen zerzaust in ihrer Küche gestanden hatte, als sie das Schlafzimmer verließ. In der ganzen Wohnung hatte es nach Pfannkuchen gerochen und trotzdem hatte sie ihn fragen müssen, was er zubereitete. Dabei hatte sie nichts Aufregendes getragen. Rückblickend hätte es vielleicht einiges in ihrer Beziehung geändert, hätte sie einen ihrer netteren, erotischeren Pyjama getragen und nicht einfach Leggins und ein Schlafshirt.

Viele Situationen wären anders verlaufen, wäre sie früher bereit gewesen, sich ihm gegenüber zu öffnen.

**+#+#+**

„Jungs, sagt mir endlich, was habt ihr gestern zu ihm gesagt?", fragte Kate, als sie im Pausenraum auf ihre beiden Kollegen traf, die dabei waren Donuts zu essen und Kaffee zu trinken.

„Nichts Wichtiges, Beckett. Wir haben ihm nur ein paar Verhaltensregeln nahegelegt.

„Details …", forderte sie.

„Kate, es ist nicht wichtig, was wir ihm gesagt haben, sondern lediglich, dass er sich an die neuen Spielregeln hält."

„Gut siehst du heute aus", erklärte Javier beim Verlassen des Raums noch über die Schulter.

Kurz blickte Kate an sich selbst herunter. Sie trug mittelblaue Jeans, die ihre Hüften und ihre langen Beine betonten, schwarze Stiefel dazu, die ihr bis zum Knie reichten und ein leuchtend smaragdgrünes langärmeliges T-Shirt, das vorne zum Knöpfen war. Sie hatte einige davon offen gelassen und wenn sie sich über etwas beugen würde, würde man ihre Unterwäsche erkennen können, doch nur wenn man Interesse daran hatte. Ihr Haar hatte sie offen, nicht großartig gestylt, weil sie keine Lust dazu verspürt hatte, außerdem hatte sie Alexis mit dem Fön nicht wecken wollen.

Irgendwann am Vormittag traf schließlich Castle ein, als Kate vor dem Mörderboard stand und neue Informationen ergänzte.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, stellte er ihr ihren Becher Kaffee mit zuckerfreiem Vanillearoma und fettfreier Milch auf den Schreibtisch und legte ihr den Papierbeutel mit ihrem Frühstück daneben, obwohl es beinahe Mittag war. Sie konnte nicht anders und schenkte ihm kurz ein Lächeln.

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?", begann Castle einige Zeit später.

„Hm….", antwortete Kate und blickte von der Akte, die vor ihr lag, kaum auf.

„Wieso schläft meine Tochter nicht zu Hause?"

Nun regte sich ihr Kopf unwillkürlich in seine Richtung. „Vielleicht solltest du sie das fragen?"

„Ich frage es aber dich."

„Ich kann dir darauf aber keine Antwort geben."

„Können oder wollen, Kate?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie ist bei dir? Das habe ich mir beinahe gedacht."

„Castle …"

„Nein, Kate, sag mir die Wahrheit."

„Sie ist bei mir", sagte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme möglichst monoton, emotionslos zu halten. Sie konnte ihn nicht wissen lassen, dass sie ihn für das, was er seiner Tochter mit den wechselnden Bekanntschaften antat, verurteilte.

„Und wieso?"

„Das musst du wirklich deine Tochter fragen, Castle." Und sie wendete ihren Kopf wieder ab, richtete ihn wieder auf den Monitor, doch schaffte sie es nun nicht mehr, sich zu konzentrieren.

Ohne noch großartig zu überlegen, griff Kate in ihre Handtasche und fischte ihren Schlüsselbund heraus.

„Alexis ist zuhause, sie arbeitet an einem Aufsatz. Sie wird dich nicht in die Wohnung lassen", sagte sie und reichte ihm ihren Schlüsselbund.

Verwirrt sah Castle Kate an.

„Sprich mit ihr, auf Dauer kann sie nicht bei mir wohnen."

„Wie schafft ihr es jetzt? Schläft sie auf deiner Couch?"

Beckett schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie schläft bei mir im Schlafzimmer."

Rick hob nur die rechte Augenbraue und musterte Kate vorsichtig.

„Lass und fahr jetzt, Castle", sagte sie etwas forscher und deutete in Richtung Aufzug.

**+#+#+**

Alexis saß an Kates Esstisch, ihren Laptop und diverse Bücher um sich ausgebreitet und arbeitete an einem Text über Tolstoi, den sie am kommenden Montag abgeben musste.

Als ein Schlüssel plötzlich im Schloss war, schreckte sie hoch. So früh hatte sie mit Kate nicht gerechnet. Doch dann sah sie nicht die Polizistin sondern ihren Vater, der mitten im Wohnbereich stand und sie anstarrte.

Er starrte sie einfach an.

Sprach kein Wort.

Er starrte einfach. Ließ seine Blicke durch das Wohnzimmer gleiten und dann wieder auf ihr rasten.

Und schließlich sagte er vollkommen unverblümt, als er seine Jacke abstreifte: „Wieso gerade hier?"

„Weil ich sie mag."

„Aber wieso?", fragte er abermals.

„Denk einmal über das, was du in den letzten Wochen gemacht hast nach." Ihre Stimme war laut, bestimmt. Sie wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr sie sich über ihn ärgerte.

Dann stand sie auf, ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm eine Flasche Wasser heraus, als wäre sie wirklich hier zuhause.

„Alexis … ich glaube nicht, dass du mir …"

„Ach wirklich? Wer von uns beiden verhält sich in den letzten Jahren denn wie ein erwachsener Mensch", konterte sie laut und nun konnte man ihre Wut. „Wer von uns wird nicht erwachsenen? Kann mit den Gefühlen anderer Menschen nicht umgehen? Wer von uns kann seiner Fantasiewelt nicht entrinnen?" Sie schrie beinahe, als sie ihm die letzten Worte entgegenschmetterte.

„Ich soll dir keine Vorwürfe machen? Ich soll dich nicht ermahnen? Wirklich? Du, der jeden Tag eine andere Schlampe nachhause bringt … ja, ich nehme das Wort Schlampe in den Mund, etwas anderes sind sie in meinen Augen nicht und viel besser bist du auch nicht."

Castles Blick war nun gegen den Boden gerichtet, er schien seine Füße anzustarren, wie ein kleines Kind.

„Du … du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr du die Leute in deinem Umfeld verletzt mit deinen Handlungen. Ich bin gegangen, weil ich keine Lust mehr hatte, jeden Tag die Kleidungsstücke fremder Frauen in der Früh aufzusammeln und hoffen muss, dass ihr es bis in dein Schlafzimmer geschafft habt und ich nicht irgendwo nackte Menschen auffinde. Ich bin gegangen, weil ich nicht mitansehen kann, wie du anderen Leuten Schmerzen zufügst, die offensichtlich alles versuchen, um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen … sich nach einem Blick sehnen, ein paar nette Worte: Aber du? Du bringst fremde Frauen überall hin mit. Gibst fremden Frauen einen Schlüssel zu unserer Wohnung. Wie soll ich mich fühlen? Und glaube ja nicht, dass es Großmutter nicht auch bereits aufgefallen ist und jetzt geh, Dad, verlasse Kates Wohnung und denke darüber nach."

**+#+#+**

Kate wunderte sich, wieso Castle an diesem Tag nicht mehr aufs Revier zurückkam. Dreimal hatte sie beinahe nach ihrem iPhone gegriffen und ihn angerufen und doch dann an die letzten Wochen gedacht und dass sie dies einfach nicht machen sollte.

Als sie schließlich am Abend nachhause kam und anklopfte, war Alexis schon beinahe dabei die Wohnung zu verlassen. Sie erklärte ihr im Vorbeigehen, dass sie bei Paige übernachten würde und reichte ihr ihren Schlüsselbund, den Rick zurückgelassen hatte, als er die Wohnung wortlos verlassen hatte.

Es war ein einsamer Abend, den sie nun vor sich hatte. Sie griff nach der letzten Kathy Reichs, die sie begonnen hatte zu lesen, fand aber im Endeffekt keinen Gefallen daran. Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, was an diesem Tag zwischen Alexis und Castle vorgefallen war, doch hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, das Mädchen danach zu fragen und von ihm war keine Spur mehr vorhanden gewesen.

Das plötzliche Läuten ihres Handys riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Es war Martha.

„Kate … bitte komm sofort ins Presbyterian Hospital", sagte sie rasch.

„Natürlich", erklärte Kate ohne nachzudenken, zog sich eine Jacke über und fuhr nun, in Yoga-Hosen und einem T-Shirt, Sportschuhen und ihrer Lederjacke ins Spital.

Ihre ersten Gedanken wanderten sofort zu Alexis, die auf dem Weg zu Paige gewesen war und was ihr alles passiert sein könnte.

Sie fuhr viel zu schnell, hatte das Blaulicht am Dach und machte sich wenige Gedanken über den restlichen Verkehr. Gut, es war spät, trotzdem, New York schlief nie.

Kate ließ das Auto auf dem üblichen, nicht ganz legalen Parkplatz stehen, warf die Karte in die Windschutzscheibe, dass es sich um ein polizeilich genütztes Fahrzeug handle, was Abschleppdienste daran hinderte, das Auto abzuschleppen und lief, ohne nachzudenken, in die Notaufnahme, zeigte ihre Marke und schon ließ man sie durch, ohne Fragen zu stellen.

Doch dann entdeckte sie plötzlich Martha. Und Alexis.

Beide saßen in Tränen aufgelöst auf einer kleinen Bank, Hand in Hand.

Verdutzt blieb Kate stehen und blickte sie an. Verwirrt. Verwundert.

Erst dann realisierte sie, wen es getroffen hatte.

Castle.

Ihn.

Marthas Blick richtete sich auf Kate. Die junge Frau sagte nichts, sah sie nur fragend an.

„Ein Autofahrer …."

„Gott Kate", sagte Alexis und stürmte auf Kate zu, die die Arme um das Mädchen schloss, als diese sich schluchzend an ihre Brust presste. „Wir haben gestritten … dann ist er nachhause gegangen … an einer Kreuzung … oh Gott …."

Beckett strich dem Mädchen über den Rücken und nahm das Geschehen um sie herum gar nicht wahr. Erst als ein Arzt neben Martha stand, realisierte sie, dass sie aufpassen musste. Alexis verharrte in ihrer Position.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Martha vorsichtig.

„Er hat eine heftige Gehirnerschütterung, einen gebrochenen Oberarm, einen gebrochenen Unterschenkel, Prellungen und Hämatome am ganzen Körper. Aber er hat Glück gehabt, dass rasch Leute an der Unfallstelle waren, die wussten, wie man vernünftig erste Hilfe leistete. Er hat mehrmals erbrochen … daran hätte er ersticken können."

„Ist er bei Bewusstsein?", fragte Kate.

„Nein, wir habe ihn in den OP gebracht, da der Unterschenkel operativ wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden muss. Zuvor hat er das Bewusstsein nur kurz wiedererlangt."

„Hat er etwas gesagt?", wollte Martha wissen.

„Wir haben nur einzelne Worte wahrgenommen, keine Zusammenhänge."

„Wie wird es weitergehen?", fragte Kate nach, die Alexis immer noch über den Rücken strich. Allmählich hatte sich das Mädchen beruhigt, schluchzte nicht mehr so laut, sondern weinte lediglich. Kates Shirt fühlte sich mittlerweile nass an, doch das kümmerte sie nicht im Geringsten.

„Wenn bei der Operation und nach der Narkose alles gut geht, dann wird er einige Tage hier bleiben müssen, bevor wir ihn nachhause entlassen. Sein Bein und sein Arm werden eingegipst und er wird nachher Krankengymnastik machen müssen, um langsam wieder sein Bein voll einsetzen zu können."

„Wie lange wird das alles dauern?"

„Das kann man nicht so einfach sagen, Mrs. Rogers. Bei manchen Menschen dauert es wenige Wochen, manche erholen sich erst nach Monaten von einem Unfall wie diesem."

Und so saßen die drei Frauen nun vor seinem Zimmer, als man ihn aus dem OP brachte und in sein Zimmer schon. Drei Frauen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten und im Endeffekt alle dasselbe Ziel hatten.

Ein gemeinsames Ziel.

Eines.

**#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitle 6**

**#+#+#**


	7. Chapter 7

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 7**

**#+#+#**

Vielleicht hatte Kate gedacht, dass alles einfacher werden würde, wenn Castle im Spital ist und leidet, dass er sie dann wieder akzeptieren könnte, doch war dies nicht der Fall. Er war stur, wie ein kleines Kind.

„Richard, Kate ist hier", informierte ihn Martha und strich über seine gute Hand.

„Ich will sie nicht sehen", kommentierte er und seine Mutter sah ihn verwundert an.

„Wieso Kiddo?"

„Ich brauche keinen Grund."

„Aber sie ist mit uns die ganze letzte Nacht draußen gesessen, während du im OP warst, hat mit uns gewartet."

Er versuchte mit den Schultern zu zucken, das erkannte Martha, aber der Schmerz hinderte ihn daran.

„Richard …."

„Schick sie nachhause, Mutter."

„Richard …."

„Dann lass sie draußen sitzen, mir ist es egal. Ich möchte sie nicht sehen."

Was war bloß mit ihrem Sohn passiert? Natürlich konnte man es auf die Gehirnerschütterung schieben oder auf den Unfall selbst, doch innerlich wusste Martha, dass das nur ein Teil der Wahrheit war, den sie im Moment in diesem Zimmer erlebte.

Als die den Raum verließ, um mit Kate zu sprechen, saß sie dösend am Gang; Alexis schlief, ihr Kopf ruhte in Kates Schoß.

„Er möchte im Moment niemanden sehen", flüsterte Martha Kate zu, wissend, dass die Wahrheit sie momentan zu sehr verletzten würde. Die dunkelhaarige junge Frau strich über das rote wallende Haar Castles Tochter.

„Sie war die ganze Zeit bei dir, oder?", fragte Martha und versuchte aus Kates Gesicht etwas ablesen zu können, diese aber nickte lediglich.

„Sie fühlt sich wohl bei dir", kommentierte sie. „Du spielst eine wichtige Rolle im Leben meiner Enkeltochter, bist wichtiger als ich für sie …"

„Martha, nicht …."

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit, Kate. Mir war bis vor zwei Tagen nicht aufgefallen, dass sie nicht zuhause schläft, da ich früh das Haus verlasse und spät nachhause komme. Irgendwann hat Richard mich gefragt, wo sie sei. Anfänglich dachte ich, sie wäre bei Page, bis ich mich erinnern konnte, dass sie irgendwann angemerkt hatte, dass es nur einen Platz gäbe, wo sie im Fall der Fälle Zuflucht finden würde und das sei bei dir."

Kate hatte Tränen in den Augen stehen und sie wusste nicht wieso. Castle ging es gut. Er war in Sicherheit und sie hatten, wie es schien, irgendwie einen Weg gefunden, wieder miteinander zu kommunizieren.

„Kate, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du mit Alexis nachhause fährst. Sie sollte hier nicht schlafen und man hat Richard Schmerzmittel gegeben. Er wird viel schlafen und im Moment können wir nichts machen", erklärte die alternde Schauspielerin und platzierte einen Kuss auf Kates Stirn. „Pass mir auf mein Mädchen auf, ich bleibe bei Richard."

**#+#+#**

In dieser Nacht fand Kate keinen Schlaf mehr. Sie ließ Alexis in ihrem Bett schlafen, alleine. Sie saß hingegen am Sofa im Wohnzimmer und konnte ihren Blick nicht von einem der Fotos abwenden, die Ryan einmal von Castle und ihr geschossen hatte.

Es war auf einer Buchparty im April oder Mai dieses Jahres gewesen. Sie hatte sich für enge glänzende schwarze Hosen entschieden und ein beinahe komplett rückenfreies Top entschieden, dass wie ein Wasserfall ihre Brust hinabfiel und wenig für die Imagination des Betrachters übrig ließ. Sie würde den Augenblick nie vergessen, als Castle sie zum ersten Mal erblickte an diesem Abend. Das Top war eine Mischung aus Silber und Schwarz, an ihren Armen wurde das Top durch dünne, beinahe unsichtbare Träger gehalten. Ihr Rücken war frei und genau dort hatte Castle irgendwann seine Hand positioniert, als er sie durch den Raum führte, ihr Leute vorstellte. Inständig hatte sie gehofft, dass er seine Hand wandern lassen würde, in irgendeine Richtung, um ihr zu symbolisieren, dass er Interesse hatte. Richard hatte es nicht gemacht, trotzdem war es einer der glücklichsten Momente der letzten Monate gewesen.

Nun hatte Richard niemanden sehen wollen, was nach seinem Unfall verständlich war, doch hatte sie gehofft, dass er sich anders entscheiden würde. Kurz hatte sie einmal seine Hand gehalten, als er frisch aus dem OP gekommen war und Martha mit den Ärzten sprach, kurz hatte sie an ihm gerochen, diesen typischen Castle-Geruch in sich aufgenommen.

Wie oft musste sie noch merken, wie sehr sie ihn in ihrem Leben brauchte?

**+#+#+**

Martha saß die ganze Nacht an der Seite ihres Sohnes, hielt seine Hand und beobachtete ihn, während er die weiß grünen Wände des Zimmers anstarrte. Immerhin lag er in einem Einzelzimmer, sagte sich Martha.

Die Ärzte untersuchten ihn in der Früh und teilten Martha und ihm mit, dass er am Tag darauf entlassen werden könne, sofern er garantiere, dass er 24 Stunden am Tag einen Erwachsenen um sich habe, der ihn bei notwendigen Bedürfnissen helfen könne. Er müsse außerdem eine Krücke benützen, sein Bein so wenig wie möglich belasten und seinen Arm in einer Schlaufe halten.

Martha fragte sich bereits, wie dies funktionieren sollte. Alexis war in der Schule und sie arbeitete in zwei Stücken, probte ein neues und hatte nebenbei noch ihre Schauspielschule. Wirkliche Freunde hatte ihr Sohn nicht, die einer Aufgabe wie dieser gewachsen waren.

„Und wer soll dir zuhause helfen?", fragte sie und hob ihre Augenbraue an.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe", protestierte er.

„Aber man hat eine Bedingung an deine Entlassung geknüpft, Richard."

„Mutter …", ermahnte er sie und versuchte sich im Bett aufzurichten, doch bereits diese, für alle anderen Menschen, einfache Übung fiel ihm schwer. Der Gips an seinem Bein war schwer, und Martha sah, wie er sein Gesicht verzog, als er seinen Arm bewegte.

„Es ist mein Ernst. Ich werde nicht dafür bürgen. Du musst eine Lösung finden. Gina? Meredith?"

„Nein", fiel er ihr beinahe ins Wort.

„Wer denn dann?"

„Niemand."

„Richard", wiederholte sie, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blickte ihn mittlerweile genervt und wütend an. Wie konnte man nur so stur sein? All das, was offensichtlich war nicht sehen?

Doch bevor einer von beiden noch etwas sagen konnte, stürmte Alexis das Zimmer. Weder Martha noch Richard schienen realisiert zu haben, dass der Tag bereits so weit fortgeschritten war.

Kate war an ihrer Seite gewesen, hatte sie nach der Arbeit von der Schule abgeholt und ins Spital gebracht, doch wartete sie draußen, außerhalb des Zimmers. Richard hatte sie nicht gesehen, Martha wie es schien schon, da sie rasch auf sie zukam, mit entschlossenem Schritt.

„Detective", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, so wie sie es bei Alexis und ihrem Sohn im Normalfall tat.

„Kate", korrigierte die junge Frau, die leicht verwundert war über die neue Art der Zuwendung, die ihr entgegen gebracht wurde.

„Können wir reden?", fragte Martha.

Gemeinsam gingen sie den Gang entlang zum Kaffeeautomaten.

„Kate, ich weiß nicht was zwischen dir und meinem Sohn vorgefallen ist und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es wissen möchte. Fakt ist, er braucht jemanden, einen Erwachsenen, der ihn betreut, wenn er aus dem Spital entlassen wird. Er wehrt sich gegen alle meine Vorschläge – Meredith, Gina. Von dir kann ich es nicht verlangen, aber vielleicht können wir einen Turnus einrichten."

„Aber …"

„Ich weiß, Kate … ich weiß, im Moment will er niemanden sehen und wäre Alexis nicht hineingestürmt, hätte er auch das nicht wollen, aber er kann seinen Kopf nicht immer durchsetzen."

„Martha … ich meine, wie soll ich ihm helfen, wenn er nicht will, dass ich …."

„Du wirst einfach da sein und er wird deine Hilfe brauchen."

„Ich kann nicht einfach in seiner Wohnung sein, wenn er das nicht will. Und ich habe einen Job, manchmal komme ich einfach nicht um eine fixe Uhrzeit nachhause …"

„Ich habe bereits mit Captain Gates telefoniert, Kate und sie gefragt, ob es für sie in Ordnung wäre …", noch hatte sie in Wahrheit dies nicht getan, die Zeit war nicht vorhanden gewesen, doch wusste sie, dass es kein großes Problem darstellen würde. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Kate jemals, seitdem sie sie kannte, auf Urlaub war oder sich etwas Zeit freigenommen hatte. Gates würde eventuell den Grund nicht gutheißen, doch wird sie sich ihrer Bitte wahrscheinlich nicht wiedersetzen können. Immerhin war sie Martha Rogers.

„Martha …", ermahnte Kate und war beinahe wütend, dass sie diesen Schritt gewagt hatte, wusste sie doch nicht, dass Martha Castle nicht viel abgewinnen konnte.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten nickte Kate mit dem Kopf. Alexis dürfte diese Art und Weise, dass man ihr nichts ausschlagen konnte, eindeutig von ihrer Großmutter geerbt haben. Martha hatte Kate überzeugt, dass sie eine der wenigen war, neben ihr selbst, die Richard nicht alles durchgehen lassen würden und er würde bei Fremden alles versuchen.

Wenn sie keine Zeit hätte oder diese nicht machen wolle, dann müsste sie jemanden engagieren, der sich um ihn kümmere und sie beide würden wissen, wie kompliziert Richard sein konnte. Martha wiederholte einige Male, dass es keine Dauerlösung sei sondern lediglich eine für einige Tage, vielleicht zwei oder drei Wochen, bis er wieder halbwegs mobil wäre. Sie selbst könnte am Vormittag bei ihm sein, Alexis an manchen Nachmittagen und sie würde Lanie, Esposito und Ryan fragen, ob sie auch aushelfen würden, erklärte sie.

Martha wusste allerdings, dass Lanie ablehnen würde. Immerhin stammte diese Idee von ihr. Irgendwann letzte Nacht war Lanie vorbeigekommen und hatte mit den Ärzten gesprochen, die Castle betreuten und ihnen erklärt, dass er ein vernünftiger Mann war, dem man vertrauen konnte, wenn es um seine Gesundheit ging. Die Götter in Weiß wussten nicht, wie freierfunden diese Aussage war.

Die Pathologin hatte Martha aufgeweckt und mit ihr am Gang gesprochen, sie gefragt, ob sie mit dieser Idee einverstanden wäre. Man musste sie einfach in einen Raum einsperren, dann würden sie sich eventuell anfänglich zerfleischen, bevor sie irgendwann realisieren würden, dass sie ohne einander nicht vollfunktionstüchtig waren.

Lanie hatte ihr so schön erklärt, dass man es ihnen wahrscheinlich noch mitteilen muss, dass es so furchtbar offensichtlich war für alle anderen, für jeden, der es sah, wie sie einander ansahen, miteinander sprachen und füreinander da waren.

Mit einem Lächeln hatte sie zugestimmt, wissend, dass es wahrscheinlich das Beste für beide war, sie in diese Situation zu stoßen.

Manchmal musste man einfach nachhelfen.

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 7**

**+#+#+#**

A/N: Herzlichen Dank für all die netten Reviews. Um das „M" Rating auch einhalten zu können, muss man natürlich noch etwas abwarten. Aber können die zwei wirklich länger in einem Raum sein, ohne irgendwie zu interagieren?


	8. Chapter 8

**+#+#+#+ **

**Kapitel 8**

**+#+#+#+#**

Es dauerte schließlich noch drei weitere Tage, bis Richard aus dem Spital entlassen werden konnte. Bisher hat er jeglichen Besuch abgelehnt und Martha war die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite gewesen. Einmal war Alexis ins Zimmer gestürmt, dann hatte er sie laut der Aussage des Mädchens gebeten, ihn nicht mehr zu besuchen, was sie verstört reagieren ließ.

Zweimal war Martha am Gang gestanden und hatte mit Kate gesprochen, mit ihr verhandelt. Gates hatte tatsächlich schnell eingewilligt, unter anderem deswegen, da Lanie zuvor mit ihr gesprochen hatte, wie Gates im Nachhinein zugab. Wer konnte Lanie Parish etwas abschlagen? Gates schien sich sehr schwer dabei zu tun.

Während dieser Tage hatte Alexis bei ihr geschlafen und sie war froh darüber, immer wieder zu hören, wie Rick sich langsam erholte. Doch seine Sturheit und sein Widerwillen jemanden zu empfangen machte Kate Sorgen. Er hatte auch den Versuch von Javier und Ryan verhindert, ihn zu besuchen, was eventuell natürlich auf das Gespräch zurückzuführen war, welches sie mit ihm geführt hatten und über das keiner mehr sprach.

**+#+#+**

Martha hatte Richard im Laufe des Vormittags mit Hilfe von Lanie nachhause gebracht. Man hatte tatsächlich Hilfe benötigt, da er kaum längere Strecken zurücklegen konnte, ohne sich auf jemanden zu stützen. Nicht einmal aus dem Bett kam er im Moment alleine, geschweige dem konnte er sich alleine anziehen.

Egal was jemand sagte, er protestierte. Er regte sich auf, warf Sachen durch das Loft. Er schrie herum. Niemand konnte es ihm recht machen. Niemand. Zumindest nicht Martha, Alexis oder Lanie.

So lag Rick auf der Couch, als Martha Kate die Türe öffnete. Sie hatte eine kleine Tasche mit, mit Kleidung für den nächsten Tag und stellte sie in die Garderobe. Sie wechselten keine Worte, lediglich nickten sie einander zu, als Martha die Jacke überwarf und den Raum verließ.

Hatte denn jemand Castle mitgeteilt, dass sie kommen würde, denn als er sie erblickte, erstarrte er. Seine Augen schienen mit jeder Sekunde leerer zu werden und Kate fragte sich zunehmend, wieso dies der Fall war. Wieso er sich so verhielt.

Aus ihrer anderen Tasche nahm sie ihren Laptop und setzte sich damit und einem Stapel Akten, den sie mitgenommen hatte, an seinen Esstisch. Von dieser Position aus, würde sie ihn sehen, auch wenn er sie nicht anspräche und er sagte nichts.

Es war mehr als Schmollen, was Castle tat, sagte sich Kate. Mehr als einmal wollte sie zu ihm hingehen, sich zu ihm setzen und ihn fragen, was sie tun könnte, damit alles besser werde. Aber Martha hat ihr geraten, nichts zu tun, ihn erst einmal schmollen zu lassen.

Kate hatte an diesem Tag eine langärmelige blaue Bluse getragen zu den dunklen Jeans, doch da es in der Wohnung wie so oft relativ warm war, hatte sie diese ausgezogen und über den Sessel gehängt, so saß sie nun in Jeans und einem ärmellosen hellgrauen Top am Esstisch und beobachtete Castle, der gerade dabei war, aufzukommen. Doch alleine schien er es nicht zu schaffen, so stand sie wortlos auf, ging zur Couch und obwohl er sie keines Blickes zu würdigen schien, griff er nach der Hilfe, die ihm angeboten wurde.

„Gott, wie gut er doch roch", schoss es Kate durch den Kopf und sie musste sich mehrmals ermahnen, nichts zu sagen, um nicht lächerlich dazustehen.

„Wohin?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie den Couchtisch umrundet hatten.

„Badezimmer", murmelte Castle nur und langsamen, sehr langsamen Schrittes machten sie sich auf den Weg dorthin. Als Kate ihn an der Badezimmertüre entlassen wollte, merkte sie und wie es schien Richard auch, dass da so nicht funktionieren würde.

„Ich bringe deine Krücke", kommentierte sie, und er hielt sie nur am Arm fest. So blieb sie neben ihm stehen. Jetzt erst sah sie zum ersten Mal, dass er ein kurzärmeliges schwarzes T-Shirt trug und Boxershorts, wahrscheinlich hatte man deswegen die Heizung aufgedreht, damit ihm nicht kalt war. Das Gipsbein erschwerte es ihm, das Gleichgewicht beim Gehen zu halten.

Irgendwann war Richards Arm um Kates Schulter gewandert und er stützte sich auf ihr ab. Kates Schuhe lagen unterm Esstisch, ihre Füße steckten nur in bunten Socken und somit war sie kleiner, passte genau unter seine Schulte mit ihrer.

Mit gemeinsamer Kraft schafften sie es zur Toilette.

„Ruf mich, wenn du soweit bist", sagte sie nur und verließ den Raum, schloss die Türe hinter sich und lehnte sich an diese. Wie war sie nur in diese Situation geschlittert? Gates hatte sie förmlich zu ihm geschickt, hatte ihr einen Stapel Akten auf den Tisch geknallt und mitgeteilt, dass sie diese auch abarbeiten konnte, wenn sie die nächsten zwei Tage auf Castle aufpassen würde.

„Zwei Tage?", hatte sie nur verwirrt nachgefragt.

„Ja, Mrs. Rogers hat eine Premiere und Alexis einen wichtigen Test für den sie lernen muss, also werden sie ihm zur Seite stehen und ihm den Weg weisen. Gewöhnen sie ihm nichts Schlechtes an, noch mehr schlechte Eigenschaften sind für dieses Revier wirklich untragbar."

Noch bevor Kate etwas entgegnen konnte, schloss Captain Gates die Türe hinter sich und ließ Kate erstaunt, verwundert und verwirrt am Schreibtisch zurück. Das war vor einigen Stunden gewesen. Nun stand sie an seiner Badezimmertüre und hörte, wie er die Spülung betätigte.

Wie oft hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, wenn sie das erste Mal in seinem Schlafzimmer stünde. Es war groß, maskulin und typisch Castle. Sie mochte das Elefanten-Bild, welches auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers an der Wand hing. Sein Bett war ungemacht, als hätte er gerade darin geschlafen, obwohl dies nicht der Fall war. Da sie nichts aus dem Badezimmer hörte, zog sie die Decke glatt, richtete den Überwurf und strich beides noch einmal Glatt. Und ging an der Kommode vorbei, auf der ein Foto von Alexis, Martha und eines von ihr stand. Von ihr? Ja, einem das er eigentlich nicht besitzen sollte, es war in den Rahmen gesteckt, in dem er das Foto von Alexis aufbewahrte – es war das Foto, welches ihre Mutter einst von ihr gemacht hatte, als sie eislaufen waren. Hatte er es damals einfach mitgehen lassen?

Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte sie Richards Stimme aus dem Badezimmer, in seinem herrlich unfreundlichen Ton, dass er nun bereit wäre.

Sie öffnete die Türe, brachte ihm zum Waschbecken und wo er sich die Hände wusch, sie ihm ein Handtuch reichte. Mürrisch wankten sie schließlich wieder zur Couch zurück, wo Kate Rick half, es sich wiederbequem zu machen.

Zu gerne würde sie ihn fragen, was mit ihm los sei, und wieso er nicht mit ihr sprach. Was hatte Alexis ihm an den Kopf geworfen? Dass etwa nicht ganz koscher zwischen den beiden war, war ihr bereits aufgefallen.

„Wasser", sagte er schließlich und sie reichte ihm das Glas, welches auf dem Tisch stand, nahm es ihm nachher wieder ab.

Kate erwischte ihn dabei, wie er ihr Top hinab starrte. Ob er gemerkt hatte, dass sie heute keinen Büstenhalter trug. Bisher hatte sie daran nicht gedacht, jetzt musste sie beinahe lachen. Obwohl er verwundet war, litt, konnte er nur er selbst sein. Richard Castle. Der Macho. Playboy. Casanova.

Nach zwei weiteren Stunden Papierarbeit, verspürte Kate ein Hungergefühl und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem eigenen, der stets leer war, bis auf den einen oder anderen Pappcontainer mit halbverdorbenem chinesischem Essen, vielleicht einem Joghurt und abgelaufenem Orangensaft, war dieser gefüllt bis oben mit diversen Leckereien – frischem Obst und Gemüse, frisches Fleisch und diverse vorgekochte Gerichte.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?", fragte sie ihn schließlich, als sie den Kühlschrank genauer durchschaute.

„Nein."

„Du musst etwas essen, bei den Medikamenten, die du nehmen musst."

„Ich habe aber keinen Hunger", erklärte er ein letztes Mal, mürrisch.

Kate begann sich eines der in einem Tupperware-Behälter vorgekochten Curry-Gerichte aufzuwärmen, bereitete einen frischen Salat zu und aß neben der Papierarbeit am Laptop. Mehrere Male hatte Richard sie anstarrt. Rasch hatte er seinen Blick stets abgewandt. Sie musste lächeln.

Am späteren Abend schien er dann schließlich doch Hunger zu haben, denn er stellte irgendwan fest, dass er jetzt gerne essen würde. Sofort. Ohne ein böses Wort zu verlieren, reichte sie ihm eine Schale mit Hühnercurry und eine Gabel.

Ein Handy läutete. Es war Martha, die ihr mitteilte, dass sie heute Nacht nicht nachhause kommen würde und sie bat, bei ihm zu bleiben.

Gegen 8 kam schließlich Alexis nachhause und Leben kam ins Wohnzimmer. Sie legte ihren Rucksack neben Kates Unterlagen, griff nach dem noch nicht ganz aufgegessenen Curry, welches bei Kates Laptop stand und begann es aufzuessen.

„Kann ich dir etwas Frisches machen, Alexis?", fragte Kate und strich Alexis übers Haar.

„Gibt es noch etwas davon?"

„Hm …." Und schließlich aß das Mädchen ihre eigene Portion, genoss den Salat mit dem etwas anderen Dressing.

„Was ist da drinnen?", fragte Alexis und zeigte auf den Salat.

„Zwiebel, Kräuter und Senf", kommentiert Kate und nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Wie war dein Test heute?"

„97 Prozent, eine Frage habe ich leider falsch beantwortet", erklärte sie ihr. „Das ist wirklich gut. Wieso kochst du bei dir zuhause nie?"

Kate zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Für nur eine Person?"

Alexis verschwand, ohne viele Worte mit ihrem Vater gewechselt zu haben, auf ihr Zimmer, um noch etwas zu lernen.

Obwohl er abermals murrte und sich abermals nicht helfen lassen wollte, brachte sie ihm schließlich zu Bett, zog ihm die Socken aus, half ihm das Kissen richtig zu positionieren. Immer wieder kommentierte er unfreundlich ihre Aktionen, doch bei jeder Möglichkeit starrte er auf ihre Brust, in ihr Top.

Schlussendlich fiel sie auf der Couch in einen traumlosen Schlaf, der zweimal unterbrochen wurde, weil Castle etwas brauchte. Einmal waren es Schmerzmittel, ein anderes Mal Hilfe, um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Das zweite Mal, war sie so Müde, dass sie am Fußteil seines Bettes eingeschlafen war und von Martha geweckt wurde, als diese in der Früh nachhause kam.

Der Anblick der sich der Schauspielerin geboten hatte, ließ sie schmunzeln und ein Foto machen. Rick lag quer über das Bett, unter all den Decken, die vorhanden waren. Kate hingegen war im Fußbereich eingerollt, ohne zugedeckt zu sein, in Jeans und einem Top, eine Hand unter ihrem Kopf, eine andere um ihre Taille gelegt.

„Kate", sagte sie sanft und die junge Frau schreckte hoch, „du kannst im Gästezimmer weiterschlafen", erklärte sie ihr und mit wenigen Worten des Danks, schleppte sich Kate, der nun alles weh tat und die etwas fror, in die erste Etage und viel einfach auf das große, weiche Bett.

**+#+#+#**

„Fortschritte?", fragte Alexis, als sie Martha am Küchentresen vorfand.

„Ich muss dir ein Foto zeigen"; erklärte ihr ihr Großmutter und zückte das iPhone. Kate sah friedlich auch, obwohl es nicht bequem wirkte. „Jetzt schläft sie oben. Wie war der gestrige Abend?"

„Dad hat kein Wort mit Kate gesprochen. Ich habe aber das Gefühl, dass Dad sie immer wieder angestarrt hat. Als würde er sie beobachten."

„Hm … das macht er ständig. Ist dir das früher nicht aufgefallen?"

„Doch, natürlich Grams."

„Alexis, ihr redet aber auch nicht."

„Nein, weil er auf mich böse ist. Und weil wir uns gestritten haben, ist der Unfall überhaupt passiert", sagte sie zum ersten Mal und Martha nach sie in den Arm.

„Es lag nicht an eurem Streit sondern an seinem idiotischen Verhalten zuvor."

„Grandma", sagte sie mit einem Lachen.

„Alexis, schau dir doch die beiden an. Hätte Richard nicht diese Stewardess mitgebracht, hätte Kate nicht versucht, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Hätte er nicht ständig irgendwelche Frauen mit nachhause gebracht, wärst du nicht bei Kate gewesen und irgendwer musste ihm endlich mitteilen, dass er sich idiotisch verhält. Und das warst nun einmal du. Dir glaubt er es wenigstens. Wieso er sich im Moment so verhält, weiß ich nicht, aber da er keinen Weg hat, ihr zu entkommen, müssen sie über kurz oder lang reden und dann werden sie hoffentlich erkennen, mein Darling, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind."

Mit diesen Worten schenkte sich Martha eine frische Tasse Kaffee ein und gemeinsam saßen sie am Tresen, lasen Zeitung und scherzten herzhaft über das Verhalten von Alexis Vater.

**#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 8**

**+#+#+**

A/N: Wow .. ein Tag zwei Kapitel.


	9. Chapter 9

**+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 9**

**+#+#+#**

Dieses Spielchen spielten sie noch zwei weitere Tage. Am dritten musste Kate am Morgen aufs Revier und Martha passte zwei Stunden auf ihn auf. Sie hatte alle Akten mitgenommen, sah Martha, die den Esstisch abwischte. Doch dann sah die den Laptop, der aufgedreht am Tresen stand und fragte sich, was Kate dazu bewegt hatte, diesen dort stehen zu lassen.

Einen raschen Blick auf die Couch geworfen, fuhr Martha über das Touchpad und sah bereits Kates Laptop. Vorsichtig und unsicher klickte sie den Browser an, sie sah, dass Kate die eine oder andere Suche über Heilvorgänge von Knochenbrüchen gegoogelt hatte. Allerdings sprang ihr auch der Link zur Homepage ihres Sohnes ins Gesicht.

Ohne sich weiter um diese zu kümmern, klickte sie das Emailprogramm an. Natürlich wusste Martha, dass es nicht rechtens war, der jungen Frau, die sich so reizend um ihren Sohn kümmerte. Obwohl vielleicht reizend nicht der richtige Ausdruck war. Kate versuchte ihr Bestes, Richard war destruktiv und tat sich schwer, ihre Hilfe anzunehmen. Martha hatte sich bereits mehrmals gefragt, wieso sich ihr Sohn wie der größte Idiot auf Gottes Erdboden verhielt.

Als es offen war, sah sie eine Email, die Kate nicht weggeschickt hatte, sie befand sich im „Entwürfe"-Ordner. Es war eine Email an ihren Sohn. Wiederholt mahnte sie sich, den Laptop zuzumachen und zu vergessen, dass sie jemals Hand an dieses Ding gelegt hatte.

_*Lieber Castle,_

_nach all dem, was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist, muss ich dich bitten, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, nicht mehr aufs Revier zu kommen, nicht mehr mein Schatten zu sein. _

_Die Vorgänge und dein Verhalten der letzten Wochen hat ich merken lassen, dass ich so nicht weiterarbeiten kann und auch nicht möchte. Ich dachte stets, dass wir eine Freundschaft haben, auf die Gefühle des anderen Rücksicht nehmen, doch nach all dem, glaube ich genau das nicht mehr. _

_Irgendwann hast du mich gefragt, an was ich mich erinnern kann. Ich kann und konnte mich stets an alles erinnern. Das Geräusch des Schusses, der Schmerz, der meine Brust durchfuhr, wie du mich zu Boden gerissen hast, um mich zu schützen und an das, was du mir dann gesagt hast. Jedes einzelne Wort werde ich ewig und immer in Erinnerung behalten. _

_Anfänglich war ich nicht bereit es mir einzugestehen, dann dachte ich, dass du es ernst meinst, war beinahe dazu bereit, dir zu sagen, was ich empfinde, doch dann hast du dich entschieden, andere Wege einzuschlagen und ich kann es dir wahrhaftig nicht verübeln, da ich lange brauchte um zu heilen, viel Zeit mit meinem Therapeuten verbrachte, um über dich und mich zu sprechen. Doch das, was in den letzten Wochen vorgefallen ist, kann ich nicht weiter mitansehen._

_Spiel dein Trumpf mit dem Bürgermeister nicht aus. Lass es einfach ….*_

Dann hörte da Email mitten im Satz auf und war aus irgendeinem Grund in dem Ordner gelandet. Als sie ihre Zeilen las, wusste Martha, auf was Kate anspielte. All die Frauen, Ricks Verhalten ihr gegenüber. All das, was so furchtbar offensichtlich war.

Doch irgendetwas hatte Kate dazu veranlasst, das Email nicht wegzuschicken.

Vom Couchtisch kam plötzlich ein Murren. Rasch schloss sie das Email-Programm, stellte den Laptop wieder an seinen Platz zurück und ging zu ihrem Sohn, dem sie einen etwas abfälligen Blick zuwarf.

„Was möchtest du?", fragte sie ihn etwas unfreundlich.

„Orangensaft."

„Wie wäre es mit den kleinen Formen der Höflichkeit?"

Ohne ihm die Chance zu geben zu antworten, stellte sie ihm eine Flasche Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank auf den Boden neben die Couch.

„Etwas Freundlichkeit würde dir nicht schaden", erklärte sie ihm und stand genau vor Richard, der versuchte ihren Blicken auszuweichen. „Ja, du hast Schmerzen. Ja, irgendwie ist alles blöd gelaufen in letzter Zeit, aber du hast mir immer gepredigt, dass man wieder aufstehen muss, wenn man gefallen ist, um weiterzugehen. Und was machst du? Du schmollst vor dich hin. Behandelst die Menschen, die sich um dich kümmern wollen, wie der letzte Dreck."

„Mutter …"

Doch Martha hob nur die Hand, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie noch nicht fertig sei.

„Glaubst du, dass Kate aus Spaß hier ist? Gates hat sie quasi damit beauftragt, sich um dich zu kümmern und das nachdem du dich wie der letzte Idiot in den vergangenen Wochen verhalten hast! Und sie ist hier, bemüht sich, es dir Recht zu machen. Und was machst du? Du zeigst ihr die kalte Schulter. Wie lange soll das so weitergehen?" Marthas Stimme war am Ende in die Höhe gegangen und Castle hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, sich aufzurichten, blickte sie verdutzt an.

„Du lernst aus deinen Fehlern nicht im Geringsten, Richard." Kommentierte und fuchtelte mit den Händen umher, in typischer Martha-Manier. „Bemühe dich Richard, bemühe dich wieder der Richard zu sein, den wir lieben, nicht der Depp, der du im Moment bist. Den du darzustellen versuchst."

Danach ließ sie ihn einfach sitzen, ging in ihren flachen Schuhen die Treppe hinauf und blieb auf der letzte Stufe stehen, um sein Verhalten zu studieren. Ihr Sohn fuhr sich mehrmals mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Vielleicht würde er es endlich einsehen, sagte sich Martha.

**+#+#+#**

Es war kurz vor Mittag als Kate die Türe aufschloss und ins Wohnzimmer eintrat. Sie sah sich um, entdeckte die Kaffeebecher in der Abwasch, sah, dass der Lieferant der Putzerei dagewesen war, um die gereinigten Anzüge und Kostüme zu bringen, aber sie sah Castle nicht.

Ihr Schuhe und Jacke in den Schrank gebend, wanderte sie nur in Socken kurz in ihr Zimmer, zog sich eine bequeme Haushose an und eines ihrer Lieblings-Tshirts. Sie wollte sich wenigstens wohlfühlen, wenn sie wieder wie Luft behandelt werden würde.

Unten ging sie schließlich in Richards Büro, doch auch dort war er nicht. Die Türe zu seinem Schlafzimmer war angelehnt. Anfänglich überlegte sie, ob sie anklopfen sollte, überlegte es sich anders, da sie ihn nicht wecken wollte.

Als sie die Türe aufschob, sah sie Rick. Er lag auf seinem Bett, auf der gesunden Seite seines Körpers, nur in Boxershorts und schien ein Buch zu lesen.

Kate konnte nicht anders als auf ihre Unterlippe zu beißen. Er sah aus als würde er aus einem schlechten Film stammen. Sein muskulöser Körper lag auf den dunkelbraunen Laken, der Gips seines Beines war grün, der seines Unterarms blau. Wie ein kleines Kind, sagte sich Kate. Er konnte nicht anders. Wahrscheinlich würde er auch hoffen, zumindest eine schöne Narbe davonzutragen.

„Castle"; sagte sie leise.

„Hm", war seine Antwort und richtete seinen Blick auf sie.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich wieder da bin. Wenn du was brauchst … du weißt ja…"

„Danke, aber im Moment habe ich alles", erklärte er ihr und zeigte auf den Nachtisch, auf dem Orangensaft und seine Medikamente standen.

Beckett musste lächeln, dies konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen, war es doch ein anderer Castle, den sie gerade angetroffen hatte. Er war freundlich und nett, zügelte seine Stimme. Und ja, sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er sexy war, verdammt sexy.

„Beckett, zügle diene Fantasien", sagte Kates innere Stimme immer und immer wieder. Doch auch als sie in der Küche stand und sich einen Kaffee richtete, bekam sie das Bild nicht aus dem Kopf. Seine muskulöse Brust, die breiten Schultern, der Gipsarm. Sein herrlich wirres Haar und die großen blauen Augen, die sie ansahen.

Aus ihrer Ledertasche nahm sie die Akten, die Gates ihr mitgegeben hatte. Ja, Captain Gates wünschte, dass sie sich um diese älteren ungelösten Fälle kümmerte, hatte sie ihr heute in der Früh offenbart. Zuerst musste man alle Daten digitalisieren, wurde Kate erklärt und dann könne sie sich zum Einlesen beginnen, sich mit Castle um die Fakten kümmern. Natürlich konnte Gates nicht wissen, sagte sich Kate immer wieder, dass diese Frau nicht wissen konnte, wie schief der Haussegen hing. Dass er kurz davor war, runterzufallen.

Bestückt mit der ersten Akte, dem Kaffee, Block und Bleistift setzte sich Kate auf die Couch. Irgendwie fühlte es sich nicht richtig an. Irgendetwas fehlte.

Castle.

Sie blieb kurz ruhig, versuchte herauszufinden, was er in diesem Moment tat, doch kein Geräusch kam aus dem Schlafzimmer. Vielleicht war der geglaubte Wandel des Mannes, der nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, dort verweilte, auch nur Einbildung gewesen?

Langsamer als sonst machte sie sich Notizen, schrieb sich die wichtigsten Fakten zu dem Fall heraus. Es handelte sich um einen Dreifachmord. Drei junge Frauen, zuvor missbraucht.

Eigentlich wollte sie sich damit nicht beschäftigen, immer wieder schwenkten ihre Gedanken zu Rick ab. Am liebsten würde sie weiterhin in der Tür stehen und ihn beobachten. Oder Sachen mit ihm machen, die ihr schon lange Zeit nicht mehr durch den Kopf gegangen waren, zu viel Zeit hatte sie damit verbracht, ihn zu hassen.

Vielleicht war eine Stunde vergangen, bis sie ein Geräusch aus dem Schlafzimmer hörte. Es war ihr Name.

„Kate", rief Castle. Nicht Beckett. Es war Kate.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm und sah, dass er versuchte, aufzustehen. Es fiel ihn immer noch schwer, sich aufzurichten.

„Lass mich dir helfen", murmelte Kate und war sofort an seiner Seite.

Gemeinsam gingen sie langsam und ohne viele Worte zu wechseln ins Badezimmer.

„Wohin"?

„Kate … siehst du die Plastikfolie dort?", er zeigte auf die Ablagefläche. „Nimm sie und das Klebeband und verklebe mir oben den Gips. Ich weiß, " erklärte er, als sie etwas sagen wollte, „dass es ein Sportgips ist, aber trotzdem soll kein Wasser vorerst hineinkommen."

„Möchtest du duschen?", fragte sie verwundert. Rick nickte nur.

„Ich kann das nicht mit Mutter …", antwortete er beinahe beschämt.

Er wollte duschen, wiederholte sie in ihren Gedanken. Duschen. Das würde bedeuten, dass er nackt sein würde und sie wäre eventuell im selben Raum. Wie würde sie jemals wieder dieses Bild aus dem Kopf bekommen? Schon jetzt bereitete es ihr Probleme, sein trainierter Bauch, die wenigen blonden Haare auf seiner Brust, der weitaus ausgeprägtere Haarstreifen an seinem Bauch, der in den Boxershorts verschwand. „Kate, das ist nicht gesund", sagte ihre innere Stimme, „wirklich nicht." Die andere Stimme konterte, dass man bei einem Körperbau wie diesem eine Ausnahme machen könnte, alleine des Körperbaus wegen und aufgrund der spärlichen Bekleidung, die vorhanden war.

„Und wie stellst du dir das genau vor?", fragte sie, als sie sich vor ihn kniete und die Folie um den Gips wickelte und mit wasserfestem Klebeband verklebte.

„Hm…", kam aus seinem Mund und die Art und Weise, wie er sie ansah, ließ sie erkennen, dass alle seine Gehirnwindungen gerade dabei waren, einen Knoten zu bilden.

„Castle …", rief ihn Kate zurück und griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand.

Wortlos reichte er ihr den Arm. Klebeband und Folie hafteten innerhalb weniger Augenblicke auch auf diesem.

„Ich werde das Wasser aufdrehen", sagte sie rasch und ging zur Dusche, weg von ihm.

Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war es viel wärmer im Badezimmer. Viel wärmer.

Kate war unsicher in ihren Handlungen, unsicher in ihren Gedanken. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit der ganzen Situation umgehen sollte, doch schien es Castle ebenso zu gehen, da er sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte, kein Wort sagte.

„Castle?", fragte sie schließlich.

Rick ging langsam, mit Kates Hilfe, in Richtung Dusche und griff an den Bund seine Boxershorts. Beckett war sich bewusst, dass sie früher oder später entfernt werden müssten und er dies mit dem Gipsbein nicht konnte.

Seine Finger verweilten am Bund. Er öffnete zweimal den Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder. Kate stieg hinter ihn, stütze ihn, als er in die Dusche stieg. Dann presste sie eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und ließ sie hinabgleiten, schließlich hakte sie beide Hände vorsichtig in den Bund der Boxershorts und zog diese hinunter, bis Castle hinaussteigen konnte.

Und dann stand er in all seiner Glorie vor ihm. Kate konnte zwar nur ihr Hinterteil sehen, aber dieses hätte sie zu gerne angegriffen.

„Ich warte bei der Türe, Castle", sagte sie schüchtern und wollte den Raum verlassen, als er sie bat zu bleiben.

So setzte sie sich auf die zugeklappte Toilette, hielt ein großes Badetuch in der Hand und versuchte krampfhaft nicht in die Dusche zu starren, auf seinen Rücken, die Muskeln, die sich bewegte, den trainierten Po. Was hatte sie angestellt, dass diese höhere Macht sie damit strafte, ihr zu zeigen, was sie nicht haben konnte?

Irgendwann scherzte er: „Jetzt sind wir quitt, Kate." Und er lachte, ein Lachen, das tief aus seinem Bauch kam.

Verdattert saß sie da und starrte auf das Muttermal auf seinem Po. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Als dein Apartment explodierte …. Ich meine natürlich habe ich nicht hingesehen …"

„Genau … du hast nicht hingesehen …", murmelte Kate.

Rick drehte sich ein wenig und blickte sie an, beinahe so weit, dass Kate alles gesehen hätte.

„Hhm….?"

„Kate?"

„Du hast hingesehen, ich habe dich doch dabei erwischt", sagte sie leise. Und wenig hatte es in ihrer Beziehung geändert, dass er sie gesehen hatte. Damals war sie noch nicht so trainiert wie heute, jugendlicher im Vergleich sogar. Heute, heute ging sie ohne ihre Yoga- oder Pilates-Übungen gemacht zu haben selten schlafen. Wenn es sich nicht am Abend ausgegangen war, dann war in der Früh vor dem Frühstück so weit. Sie kleidete sich anders.

So erinnerte sie sich auch an Morgen, als er in ihrer Küche stand und Pfannkuchen machte. Sie trug zufällig dasselbe T-Shirt wie damals, in violett.

„Rick", mahnte sie ihn, sich wieder umzudrehen.

Irgendwann bat er sie um das Handtuch, nachdem er das Wasser abgedreht hatte und er trocknete sich ab. Wickelte es sich dann um die Hüften und griff nach Kates Hand, die sie ihm reichte, um sich allmählich aus der Dusche herauszubewegen.

Als er auf dem Bett in seinem Schlafzimmer saß, brachte Olivia ihm frische Boxershorts und ein frisches T-Shirt. Sie half ihm beides anzuziehen, berührte ihn öfter als notwendig, doch er sagte nichts. Einmal hatte er sogar kurz ihre Hand gehalten, als sie ihm die Unterhose hochzog, doch war sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt hinter ihm gestanden. Zu gerne hätte Kate ihm in diese großen blauen Augen gesehen.

Am Nachmittag saß er auf der Couch und Kate beim Esstisch, las immer noch Akten und immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken und Blicke zu ihm ab. Zwar trug er nun ein Shirt, doch änderte das nichts an dem Bild, welches immer noch vor ihrem geistigen Auge herumschwirrte.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 9**

**#+#+#**

A/N: Danke für all die Reviews! Ihr habt meine 400er Grenze beinahe schon geknackt!


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N1: Danke für das Lesen der Geschichte, die Zugriffe haben sich verdreifacht! Wir sind von 500 Leserzugriffe auf über 1800 gesprungen! Danke *knicks*_

**#+#+#**

**Kapitel 10**

**#+#+#**

An diesem Abend kam Martha nicht nachhause und Alexis rief kurzer Hand an, um zu erklären, dass sie bei Paige schlafen würde. Nun wusste Kate allerdings, wie gut Castles Tochter im Lügen war und fragte nach, ob dies wirklich der Fall sei oder ob sie woanders nächtigen würde, zum Beispiel in ihrer Wohnung, immerhin hatte sie einen Schlüssel. Dreimal versicherte das Mädchen, dass sie sicherlich bei Paige schlafen würde und bot Kate sogar an, mit der Mutter ihrer Freundin zu sprechen, damit sie es ihr glauben würde.

„Es sieht so aus, als würde uns heute niemand mehr beehren", kommentierte Kate nicht allzu laut in der Küche, als sie Lebensmittel aus dem Kühlschrank holte.

„Kate?", kam Ricks Stimme von der Couch.

„Hm…?"

„Kannst du mir aufhelfen?", fragte er und schon kam sie, half ihm auf.

„Wohin?"

„In die Küche"; sagte er und zeigte mit seiner guten Hand in Richtung Barstühle, die dort am Tresen standen.

„Dort kannst du nicht sitzen", erklärte Kate.

„Doch, das wird schon gehen. Ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit nur liegen."

Es war zwar nicht einfach aber Kate half ihm auf den Sessel und das gebrochene Bein legten sie auf einen zweiten Stuhl, um ihn zu entlasten.

„Mir ist langweilig", erklärte Rick schmollend, als Kate begann Zwiebel zu schneiden.

„Dann lies etwas."

„Was denn …?", fragte er und aus seiner Stimme konnte man entnehmen, dass er mit ihr spielte.

Kate hob das Messer an, öffnete den Mund und musste dann lachen. Es war eine Situation, die vor einer Woche noch unmöglich zu sein schien. Vor einer Woche hatten sie kaum ein Wort gewechselt, ihre Augen waren sich nicht begegnet. Nichts hatte funktioniert und nun saß sie hier, in Yoga-Hosen und einem ihrer Lieblingsshirts, mit beinahe nichts darunter, nur in Socken, mit hastig zusammengebundenen Haaren und schnitt in Richard Castles Küche Zwiebel.

„Dort liegen Akten, aber …"

„Erzähl mir etwas."

„Was denn?", fragte sie und hob die Augenbraue. Ihr Augen brannten und sie war gerade dabei, die Hand zu heben, um sich die Tränen wegzuwischen als Rick ihr erklärte: „Zweite Lade auf der rechten Seite."

Kate sah ihn fragend an und sah dann die Plastikbrille. Ohne viel zu sagen, setzte sie die kleinere auf, die wahrscheinlich Alexis gehörte und schnitt weiter.

„Was soll ich dir erzählen?"

„Hm …. Ich kann mir also etwas wünschen?"

Sie lachte und blickte erneut auf. „Ein Wunschkonzert also?"

„Vielleicht eher Pflicht und Wahrheit", stellte er in den Raum und ein freches Lachen tanzte auf seinem Gesicht.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Richard", sagte sie und sprach den Namen so lang gezogen aus, wie es seine Mutter tat, wenn sie ihn ermahnte.

„Katie … aber ich bin doch krank."

„Du, Mr. Castle, bist nicht krank sondern verletzt."

„Wo ist der Unterschied? Ich muss zuhause bleiben und niemand kümmert sich um mich …"

Kate blickte auf, den leichten Ärger ihren Augen sollte er sehen. Sie hatte Zwiebel, Paprika und Tomaten geschnitten. Sie legte das Messer auf das Brett und stützte ihre Hände auf die Arbeitsfläche. Doch bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, entschuldigte sich Richard bereits für das, was er gesagt hatte.

„Kate, so habe ich es nicht gemeint. Das weißt du … Kate, bitte", sagte er und schaute verlegen auf seinen Gipsarm.

Ihre innere Stimme sagte nur noch: „Er sagt wohl immer wieder etwas, was er nicht so meint."

Sie selbst nahm das Messer wieder in die Hand und erklärte ihm: „Dann wäre es schön, wenn du nur das sagen würdest, was du auch meinst. Ich bin es leid erraten zu müssen, was du meinst und was nicht."

Verwirrt sah er sie an.

„Also … Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Kate um vom Thema wieder abzulenken und begann nun Putenfleisch zu schneiden.

„Kate?", fragte er.

„Du wolltest doch spielen. Also, musst du dir etwas aussuchen."

„Es ist unfair, ich kann ja schwer die Pflichten erfüllen."

„Aber es war doch deine Idee, Castle", antwortete sie mit einem flirtenden Lächeln.

„Wahrheit."

„Hm …", begann Kate, als sie dabei war, da Putenfleisch zu schneiden, „Wann hast du deine Jungfräulichkeit verloren?"

„Oh … wir beginnen gleich mit den heftigen Sachen? Böser Detective!"

„Castle …."

„Gut … ich war 16 und sie war etwas älter …", und als er ihr das mitteilte, starte er sie an, sie konnte seine blauen Augen auf ihrem Körper spüren.

„Also es sind die älteren Frauen …", kommentierte Kate und lachte, schnitt sich beinahe in den Finger.

„Die Idee gefällt dir also, Kate?"

„Du bist dran."

„Dann will ich wissen, wann Detective Beckett ihre Unschuld verloren hat."

„Solltest du nicht fragen, ob ich Pflicht oder Wahrheit wählen will?"

„Oh … Pflicht … lass mich überlegen … oh… ich habe die passende Idee."

„Okay, okay … Wahrheit, Richard."

„Also …?"

Kate legte das Messer abermals ab, griff nach dem Geschirrtusch auf der andere Seite. „Ich war älter als du, um einiges, 21. Ja, ich weiß ... es war nach dem Tod meiner Mutter, als ich dachte, ich muss jetzt endlich alles ausprobieren."

„Ich würde mir wünschen, dass Alexis wartet, bis sie 21 ist", kommentierte der Mann und kratzte sich am Bauch.

„Juckt es?"

„War er älter oder jünger als du?"

Sie konnte ihm ja schwer sagen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie alt er war oder wie er geheißen hatte. Es war eine Party der Akademie gewesen und alles war etwas aus den Ufern geraten. Er hatte gut ausgesehen und sie war noch in derselben Nacht nachhause gegangen, weil sie lieber im eigenen Bett aufwachte. Gesehen hatte sie ihn nicht mehr.

„Gleich alt."

„Hm … gut … schwer zu glauben. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass Kate Beckett lieber ältere Männer hat."

„Tja, es gibt viele Schichten der Beckett-Zwiebel, die noch ungeschält sind. Abgesehen davon bevorzug Detective Männer, die älter sind."

„Detective Beckett ….", sagte er und ging mit der Stimme hoch, als wäre er schockiert.

„Also .. Wahl oder Pflicht?"

„Pflicht."

„Bist du sicher, Writer-Boy, dass du das willst?"

„Natürlich."

„Dann zieh dein T-Shirt aus."

„Oh … so weit gehen wir Detective."

Das Problem war nur, dass er es alleine nicht schaffte und Kate wirklich um Hilfe bat. So wie er sich anstellte, vermutete Kate, dass er es mit Absicht tat. Lieber wäre es ihr gewesen, hätte er sich um den einen oder anderen Fall gekümmert, den Gates ihr mitgegeben hatte und sie fragte sich bereits zum wiederholten Male, wieso sie sich auf dieses dumme Spiel eingelassen hat, dass sie in ihrer Jugend bereits beinahe dreimal in eine prekäre Situation gebracht hätte.

„Wahrheit", sagte sie und nahm einen Wok aus dem Küchenschrank, stellte ihn auf den Herd und machte die Flamme an.

„Lieblingssexposition?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir in dieses Territorium vordringen sollten."

„Ich habe dich nackt gesehen, also wieso Geheimnisse haben?"

„Castle, das eine war ein Unfall, das hier eine konkrete Frage."

„Kate ist also schüchtern?"

„Nein, Castle", sie begann das Fleisch in den Wok zu werfen und rührte es um, damit es sich nicht anlegte und hatte sich vorgenommen, auf diese Frage nur zu antworten, wenn sie ihn dabei nicht ansehen musste. „Aber wenn du es genau wissen möchtest, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten. Die eine Variante würde bedeuten, dass man auf allen vieren ist und es von hinten stattfindet. Die andere? Ans Bett gebunden."

„Und wieso?"

„Nur eine Frage Castle, nur eine … Pflicht oder Wahrheit?"

„Wahrheit."

„Also … Ferrari oder Maserati?"

„Das ist dein Ernst? Eine Frage wie diese? Oh Kate, du kannst das so viel besser."

„Tja, nicht alle haben solch ein schmutziges Gedankengut wie du."

„Wenn du deine Frage für so etwas verschwenden möchtest, bitte! Jetzt Ferrari bald einmal Maserati?" Dann lehnte er sich flirtend auf den Tresen. „Und für was entscheidet sich Kate Beckett?"

Das Problem war, dass Kate auch nicht wusste, für was sie sich entscheiden sollte. Für Pflicht hatte sie zu wenige Schichten an, da sie ahnte, dass sie ein Kleidungsstück verlieren würde. Bei der Wahrheit hatte sie Angst, doch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig.

„Was trägt Kate Beckett unter diesem T-Shirt."

Flirtend blickte sie in ihren Ausschnitt. „Hm … ich würde sagen, sie trägt nichts unter diesem Shirt."

„Oh … Kate Beckett geht Kommando …"

„Nein, das gilt ja nur für unten."

„Und dort trägst mehr?"

„Das wirst du wohl niemals erfahren, Castle."

„Doch wie kann es sein, dass du im meiner Wohnung, in meiner Küche stehst und keinerlei Spitze und Seide unter diesem Shirt trägt, welches ihr übrigens schon damals vorzüglich stand, als sie vor einige Jahren darin geschlafen hatte, und ich das nicht weiß."

„Vielleicht weil du selten das siehst, was direkt vor dir ist", murmelte sie, wusste allerdings, dass sie es laut genug gesagt hatte, dass er es gehört hatte.

**#+#+# **

**Ende Kapitel 10**

**#+#+#+#**

A/N: So keine Angst, wir werden noch etwas „Wahl oder Wahrheit" spielen …


	11. Chapter 11

**+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 11**

**+#+#+#**

Natürlich fiel es Kate auf, dass er sie seit dem Geständnis, dass sie unter dem T-Shirt nichts trug, immer auf ihre Brust starte und sie würde lügen, wenn sie sich nicht eingestünde, dass ihr diese neu Aufmerksamkeit, auch wenn sie auf einen Körperteil reduziert war, erfreute.

Eine kleine Brust, wie sie sie hatte, hatte wenigstens einen Vorteil, man musste nicht immer einen Büstenhalter tragen und das erfreute sie. Beim Yoga oder Pilates hatte sie immer wieder gemerkt, dass die Träger verrutschten, sie einengten und da hatte sie dieses Bustiers abgelegt. Wenn sie nachhause kam, wechselte sie oftmals lediglich in ein Bustier oder Top, wurde den normalen Büstenhalter los und wieso sollte sie sich hier anders verhalten, immerhin war sie nicht ganz freiwillig in dieser Situation gelandet.

„Wahl oder Wahrheit, Rick?", fragte sie und rührte weiter im Wok um.

„Wahrheit."

„Bist du jemals Kommando am Revier gewesen?", fragte sie mit einem Lachen. Alleine der Gedanken würde sie die kommenden Stunden beschäftigen, wenn Castle so nahe bei ihr gesessen wäre und unter seinen Jeans oder Hosen keine Unterwäsche getragen hätte.

„Ja, das kommt immer wieder vor, Kate. Immer wieder trennt uns nur eine Stoffschicht, die nicht viel verbirgt."

„Oh, dein Ego ist wieder am Überlaufen."

„Mein Ego?"

„Der, der am liebsten in der Klatschpresse liest, was welche Frauen über seine männlichen Qualitäten loswerden …"

„Um solche Details zu wissen, musst du die passenden Artikel auch studiert haben."

„Das brauche ich nicht, du teilst es ja jedem mit oder Ryan erzählt es, weil Jenny sich wieder darüber wundert … wie …"

„Wie was?"

„Nein, Castle, dorthin wandern wir jetzt nicht." Sie nahm einen Topf aus einem Küchenschrank – wann hatte sie sich gelernt, hier so gut zurechtzufinden? „Reis oder asiatische Nudeln?"

„Reis und deine Entscheidung, Pflicht oder Wahrheit?"

„Wahrheit …."

„Du hast ja nur Angst, dass ich etwas für dich sehr Peinliches zur Pflicht gebe."

„Ich habe keine Angst."

„Nein, wieso wählst du dann immer Wahrheit?"

„Also gut Castle … Pflicht", antwortete sie. Natürlich hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl, weil er unberechenbar war. Vor zwei Tagen war er noch so lästig wie die Pest gewesen, hatte sie zur Weißglut getrieben, sie gemieden, war allen Blicken ausgewichen und hatte sie einfach nicht bemerkt. Heute saß er hier, nur in Boxershorts und flirtete mit ihr. Was war passiert? Hatte es ihre Entscheidung gebracht, dass sie es aufgibt, ihm zu gefallen, ihn beeindrucken zu wollen? Hatte ihm jemand den Kopf wirklich zurecht gerückt? Doch wann? Im Spital wollte er sie nicht sehen, zuhause wollte er sie nicht in seiner Nähe haben, das hatte er irgendwann einmal aus Marthas Worten entnommen und nun, nun warf er all seine sexuellen Anspielungen in den Raum, als hätten sie die Uhr um einige Monat zurückgedreht.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir etwas auf den Gips schreibst. Auf den Arm."

„Irgendetwas?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht irgendetwas. Lass mich nachdenken ….", Kate wurde rot, es würde etwas sein, das sie innerhalb weniger Augenblicke zu tiefst bereuen würde, das konnte sie seinem Gesicht bereits entnehmen.

„Hol erst einmal den dicken schwarzen Marker von meinem Schreibtisch."

Nachdem Kate den Reis kleingedreht hatte, ging sie in sein Büro und überlegte, welchen der Stifte sie nehmen sollte. Dann griff sie nach dem erst besten, probierte ihn auf einem leeren Blatt aus und kam zufrieden zurück.

„Und hast du dich entschieden?"

„Hm …", erklärte er und streckte ihr den Arm entgegen. „Du wirst zuerst einmal deinen Namen schreiben."

Egal, was er ihr sagen würde, was sie dazuschreiben sollte, ihr Name würde bereits auf dem Gips stehen und sie kommt nicht mehr aus. Clever gelöst, sagte sich Kate und schrieb „Kate" mitten auf den Gips.

„Tja, und dann wirst du schreiben *I trust Writer-Man with my* und malst ein Herz statt *heart*", erklärte er und Kate fühlte, wie sein Blick sich in ihre Haut einbrannte.

Salopp ließ sie den Stift über den Gips wandern und im Endeffekt stand dann dort, was er wollte nur nicht *Writer-Man* sondern *Writerboy* - wie Lanie ihn oftmals nannte.

„Boy, Kate?"

„Yep", kommentierte sie, während sie das Herz schwarz ausmalte.

„Das war doch gar nicht so schwer als Pflicht, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht. Also, möchtest du Wahrheit oder Pflicht."

„Wahrheit, für deine Pflicht-Aufgaben trage ich zu wenig."

„Du würdest mir aber nichts zeigen, was ich noch nicht gesehen habe …."

„Oh Kate … meine Stalkerin!"

„Castle … ich sage nur Dusche?!"

„Du hättest dir meinen gut trainierten Körper ja nicht im Detail ansehen müssen!"

„Ach wirklich?" Zwei können dieses Spiel spielen, sagte sie sich. „Wie kann ich einem nackten Männerkörper denn keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken?"

„Also ist Detective Kate Beckett schon längere Zeit ohne einen Mann im Bett aufgewacht?"

„Es geht dir um da Aufwachen? Castle, Castle ….", und ihre Stimme ließ mitklingen, dass sie enttäuscht war.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine."

„Du sagtest aufwachen. Und ja, das ist schon länger her, vielleicht ein Jahr."

Dass der Autor schlucken musste, als sie ihm dies sagte und dabei tief in die Augen sah, war unübersehbar.

„Ein Jahr", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Dir ging es ja lediglich um das Aufwachen, Castle, lediglich um das Aufwachen."

„Kate", protestierte der Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tresens.

„Dann musst du präzisere Fragen stellen."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das wirklich möchtest."

Kate sah ihn nur an, hob die Augenbraue an und musterte ihn.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dieses Spielchen zugelassen hätte, wenn ich es nicht durchstehen könnte?"

„Möchtest du mich herausfordern?"

„Das brauche ich nicht, deine Gedanken sind schmutzig genug für alle, die hier leben."

Castle lachte. Es war ein herzliches Lachen. Eins, das sie seit langer Zeit so nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte.

„Gut zu wissen, Kate."

„Pflicht oder Wahrheit, Kitten?"

„Wahrheit", antwortete er und grinste über beide Ohren, „natürlich Wahrheit Detective."

Natürlich hätte sie ihn fragen können, wie lange es bei ihm her war, dass er neben einer Frau aufgewacht sei, aber die Antwort kannte sie und wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass er in den letzten Wochen mehr sexuelle Erlebnisse gehabt hatte, als sie wahrscheinlich in ihrem ganzen Leben.

„Also Mr. Castle, welche sexuelle Position bevorzugen sie?"

„Oh, jetzt werden wir mutiger." Mit einer Hand strich er sich über seine ausgeprägte Brust. „Es kommt auf die Frau an. Bei manchen ist es ein Augenschmaus sie beobachten zu können, wenn sie also die on-top sind. Bei anderen ist es schöner sie zu dominieren, ihnen zu zeigen, wer die Macht hat. Da stimmen wir überein. Dann gehört schon einmal ein Seidenschal zu meinen favorisierten Hilfsmitteln und dann fessle ich sie gerne ans Bett."

Kate war mit dem Rücken zu ihm gestanden, als er dies sagte, und das war gut gewesen, denn sie musste ihre Augen schließen, biss hart auf ihre Unterlippe und zwang sich dazu, tief einzuatmen. Hatte er mit Absicht ihre Antwort aufgegriffen und diese Idee weitergeführt? Handschellen oder Seidentücher, sie war offen für alles. Für alles.

Abermals entschied sie sich mutig zu sein und wählte Pflicht aus.

„Oh Katherine Beckett … sie müssen mir ihr Tattoo zeigen."

„Also beschäftigt dich das immer noch?" Sie lachte. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du es sehen möchtest?"

Castle nickte nur. Langsam umrundete sie den Tresen und positionierte sich vor ihm. Hätte er gewusst, wo ihr Tattoo war, hätte er sie eventuell nicht darum gebeten, dachte sich Kate. Doch war sie sich unsicher, er war unberechenbar. Hatte er damals das Tattoo denn nicht gesehen?

Ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen, hob sie ihr Shirt vorsichtig an, bis das leichte Anschwellen ihrer Brustunterseite sichtbar wurde. Mit einer Hand hielt sie das Shirt über ihrer Brust, die andere verdeckte die andere Brust mit dem Stoff.

Sie erkannte, wie Ricks Augen zu wandern begannen, bis er das Tattoo fand – es war nicht groß und es waren lediglich zwei Buchstaben – JH – mit miteinander in einer Art Kalligraphie verbunden waren. Plötzlich spürte sie seine Finger auf ihrer Haut, wie er die Buchstaben angriff, nachfuhr und immer wieder die so sensible Unterseite ihrer Brust berührte.

Das war zu viel, sie machte einen Schritt zurück. Merkte erst dann, dass sie sich durchgehend auf die Lippe gebissen hatte und das Gefühl hatte, Blut zu schmecken. Das T-Shirt fiel wieder an ihre Hüften und sie wendete sich ab.

Ohne dass ein Wort gesagt wurde, richtete Kate den Tisch her, stellte den Wok in die Mitte des Tisches, Gläser, Wasser und Besteck und stand dann vor Castle, wartend, dass er sich zum Tisch begeben wollte.

„Rick?", sagte sie und ließ ihre verhältnismäßig kleine Hand auf Ricks nacktem Oberarm ruhen. Es schien, als würde sie ihn aus den Gedanken reißen, als er sie plötzlich ansah. Mit der freien Hand reichte sie ihm, das T-Shirt mit der anderen half sie ihm schließlich vom Hocker, dabei streifte er mit seinem Oberkörper gegen ihren. Was sie in diesem Moment fühlte, konnte sie nicht in Worte fassen. Waren Stimulation so einfach? Einfach über ihren Oberkörper streichen? War es mittlerweile so einfach, sie zu erregen?

Gut, es war lange her gewesen, dass sie mit einem Mann wirklich intim war. Joshs Wünsche und sein Verständnis von Erotik und Sexualität war ein anderes gewesen – er bevorzugte die orale Befriedigung. Sie behauptete nicht, dass er sie nicht zufrieden gestellt hatte, doch hatte es ihr selten ausgereicht. Oftmals war sie, nachdem er geschlafen hatte, ins Bad gewandert und hatte nachgeholfen, selten dabei an den Mann gedacht, der im Bett auf ihrer Seite lag, mehr als die Hälfte der Matratze benötigte. Meistens war es der Mann gewesen, der ihr in der Arbeit so oft auf die Nerven ging, sie zur Weißglut brachte.

Während des Essens sprachen sie wenig. Immer wieder erwischte sich Kate, wie sie ihn anstarrte, seine feinen Gesichtszüge, das wirre Haar, die trainierten Oberarme.

„Wieso starrst du mich an? Du solltest essen."

„Hm…?", fragte Kate und richtete ihre grünen Augen direkt auf die seinen.

„Essen."

„Ich esse eh."

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Frauen und Kurven."

„Beschwerst du dich etwa?"

„Nein, bei Gott nicht", entgegnete er und musterte sie kurz. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm an den Kopf geknallt, dass sie wisse, dass sie mit den Bimbos, die er normalerweise hier her brachte, wissentlich nicht mithalten konnte. Allerdings war sie sich auch bewusst, dass sie heutzutage kurvenreicher erschien als noch vor zwei Jahren. Vielleicht kleidete sie sich anders, vielleicht hatte sie ein anderes Körperbewusstsein seit dem Attentat auf ihr Leben. Vielleicht lag es an ihrem veränderten Training, anderer noch unregelmäßigerer Ernährung?

„Dann lass mich in Frieden", beschwerte sie sich und nahm noch einen letzten Bissen ihres Mittagessens bevor sie die Gabel in den Teller legte und Wasser trank.

„Kate", begann er, griff nach ihrer Hand, die sie dann doch relativ rasch vom Tisch zog. „Du hast den perfekten Körper, das habe ich schon gesehen, als du in der Badewanne gekauert bist."

„Ich dachte, du hast nicht hingesehen?"

„Nicht nachdem du mich gebeten hast wegzusehen."

„Ah …"

**#+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 11**

**#+#+#+#+**

A/N: Lesen & Review hinterlassen! Danke ;)

Ein großes Danke an alle, die sich bereits die Mühe gemacht haben, eine Review zu hinterlassen.


	12. Chapter 12

**+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 12**

**+#+#+#**

„Castle", sagte Kate und verdrehte dann noch die Augen, zog die Hand unter seiner weg. „Gibst du schon auf, oder überlegst du dir bereits die nächste Wahrheit oder Pflicht, die du wissen oder erleben möchtest?"

„Es gibt unendlich viele Sachen, die ich wissen möchte, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du bereit bist, alles zu beantworten."

„Tja, das wirst du wohl niemals wissen", sagte sie mit etwas Sarkasmus in der Betonung, stand auf und räumte die Teller ab.

„Wirklich? Also … Ms. Beckett … Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du gerade an der Reihe bist, die Frage zu stellen!"

„Gut, gut … ich gebe es zu … Wahrheit."

„Also Mr. Castle", begann sie und ließ ihre Stimme in dieses typische verführerische Tief absinken, welches sie gerne machte, um ihn etwas auf das Glatteis zu führen. „Gibt es einen sexuellen Wunsch, der dir bisher nicht erfüllt wurde?"

Der Autor wurde rot. Es gefiel ihr, dass sie ihn doch noch etwas aus der Reserve locken konnte.

„Einen Kate? Ich soll mich auf einen beschränken?"

Kate musste bei dieser Aussage lachen. „Ich habe auch kein Problem damit, mehr als einen Wunsch zu hören."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du unsere … Partnerschaft", sagte er und Kate dachte, dass er die Betitelung ihrer Beziehung gut überdacht haben muss, bevor es ihm seinem Mund entkam, „stabil genug ist, dass ich solche Sachen beichte?"

„Oh … mich schockt nichts mehr was sie sagen, Mr. Castle."

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte eine absolute Stille im Apartment. Kate stand in der Küche und räumte die Geschirrspülmaschine ein, Castle saß noch bei Tisch, versuchte sich vorsichtig hochzuziehen. Stehen ging alleine, gehen war noch eine andere Angelegenheit, wie Kate aus der Ferne feststellen musste.

„Warte Castle. Wohin möchtest du?"

„Ich bin flexibel."

„Ach wirklich", sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Ich glaube flexibel ist nicht der richtige Ausdruck."

„Couch? Vielleicht könntest du etwas Kaffee mitbringen?"

Während Kate den Kaffee zubereitete, antwortete ihr Castle nicht auf die Frage und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie wirklich wissen wollte. Sie beschritten ein Territorium, das gefährlich war, irgendwann gab es kein Zurück mehr. Und vielleicht sollten sie zuvor über sein Verhalten sprechen, sein Verhalten der letzten Wochen, doch Kate war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie dafür bereit war.

„Also …", begann Richard, als sie sich neben ihn auf die Couch setzte, „es gibt einige Wünsche oder sagen wir einmal Ideen, die mir gefallen, aber es sind Sachen, die an die Partnerin gebunden sind. Sie muss auch Gefallen an diesen Sachen finden, da es immer mit Vertrauen zu tun hat." Kate spürte seine Augen auf sich, war unsicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Richards Stimme hatte wieder diese unglaubliche Tiefe angenommen, die er nur an den Tag legte, wenn er wollte, dass sie ihm auch wirklich zuhörte. Und Kate konnte nicht anders, als sich ihm zuzuwenden.

Sein eingegipstes Bein hatte er auf der Couch hochgelagert, das andere war abgewinkelt am Boden. Die junge Frau saß am anderen Ende der Couch, die Beine auf der Couch, die Decke vom Rücken des Sofas über ihren Schoß gelegt.

„Also … sag schon."

„Männer haben ja normalerweise diese typischen Fantasien, zum Beispiel mit zwei Frauen, aber Kate, das ist etwas, das mich nicht mehr reizt. Als ich jünger war, hatte ich davon geträumt, heute sehe ich es anders, immerhin geht es nicht nur um mein Lusterlebnis."

Kate sah ihn kritisch und zugleich verwundert an.

„Wenn meine Partnerin sich darauf einlassen würde, wäre es etwas Außergewöhnliches, einmal einen zweiten Mann, jemand Frremden, in das Spiel einzubinden."

Wahrscheinlich konnte er aus ihrem Gesicht ablesen, dass sie ihn fragen wollte, wieso dies der Fall war.

„Das Wieso muss natürlich erklärt werden. Eifersucht macht Männer zu besseren Liebhabern und ich denke, dass dies an Anreiz wäre, aber auch die Idee, dass es eine Art Contest wäre. Abgesehen davon, die Idee, dass man beobachtet, wie die Partnerin sich von einem anderen Mann liebkosten lässt, in dem Wissen, dass es ein einziges Mal vorkommt, sie seinen Namen nicht kennt und ihn nie wieder sehen wird, bietet eine Sicherheit aber auch eine unglaubliche Erregung."

Becketts Gesichtsausdruck konnte wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gelesen werden. Bisher hatte sie niemals an ein Szenario, wie das gerade präsentierte, gedacht, da es eigentlich ein Tabu darstellt, eigentlich eine Partnerschaft zerstören kann. Und doch würde er es gerne sehen, wie seine Frau von einem anderen Mann berührt wird. Erotisch? Kate war sich nicht sicher, was sie gerade empfand, war es doch ein Hauch vor Erregung?

„Eine andere", setzte Castle fort, er ließ ihr keine Zeit, es zu verarbeiten, „Fantasie wäre es, zumindest einen Teil des Liebesaktes in der Öffentlichkeit, an einem Arbeitsplatz zu vollziehen. Ich würde versuchen das Ganze nicht allzu offensichtlich zu machen, aber es gibt immer Möglichkeiten. Zum Beispiel in einem Auto", erklärte er.

Kate fragte sich nur, ob er nun sie beide meinte, weil er von Öffentlichkeit, Arbeitsplatz und Auto sprach.

„Die Idee, jederzeit erwischt werden zu können, ist spannend, erregend und so viele andere Adjektive könnte man noch anführen. Ich würde zuerst meine Finger tanzen lassen, vielleicht unter einen Rock, oder einer Hose entlang, Druck ausüben … schließlich müsste ich meine Hand vorsichtig dorthin bringen, Kate, wo sie hin soll, um Lust stillen zu können. Aber diese Idee, jederzeit erwischt werden zu können, während ich meine Hand im Intimbereich einer Frau habe … ja, die ist immer aktuell, bisher war nur niemand so mutig."

Kate war rot. Kate fühlte sich warm. War es wärmer geworden innerhalb der letzten Augenblicke?

„Mehr, Kate?", fragte er und grinste.

Sie war sicherlich leicht rot im Gesicht, das war ihr bewusst. Aber sie versuchte es nicht mehr zu verbergen, wieso sollte sie es überhaupt versuchen, wenn sie schon über Themen wie dieses sprachen?

„Also Kate … Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Hm …", und dabei biss sie sich abermals auf die Unterlippe.

„Hör auf damit", mahnte er.

„Womit?"

„Du weißt womit." Sie schüttelte allerdings nur den Kopf. „Dir auf die Lippe zu beißen."

Kate hob nur ihre Augenbraue an und fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand über ihre Lippen. Ihr gingen in diesem Moment so viele Sachen durch den Kopf. Was sollte sie wählen? Wahrheit oder Pflicht? Keine einfache Entscheidung, wenn schon Szenarien wie diese diskutiert wurden. Sollte sie mutig sein? Sich etwas trauen?

„Wahrheit", sagte sie rasch, starrte auf ihre Hände.

„Dann lass mich nun wissen, welchen unerfüllten Fantasien sich im Geheimen Detective Beckett ausgemalt hat."

Sie lachte nur kurz, über seine Ausschmückung. Zwei konnten das Spiel spielen, sie konnte ihm auftischen, wie sie es sich vorstellen würde. Zwei Männer? Würde für sie funktionieren. In der Arbeit, könnte spannend werden, aber wirklich vorstellen, dass sie es zulassen würde, konnte sie im Moment nicht.

„Zwei Männer? Diese Idee hat immer schon in meinen geheimen Fantasien eine Rolle gespielt, nur habe ich sie immer unter einem anderen Aspekt betrachtet, niemals unter dem der Eifersucht oder des Konkurrenzkampfes. Zwei Männer zur Befriedigung einer Frau – sicherlich die ultimative Angelegenheit. So lange man dann nicht neben beiden aufwacht. Zwei Männer die eine Frau begehren, die beide wollen, dass sie mit einem von ihnen mehr Lust empfindet. Vielleicht doch etwas Konkurrenzkampf." Kate strich sich über ihr Haar. Etwas nervös war sie, das musste sie sich eingestehen. Niemals hatte sie diese Ideen artikuliert, irgendjemanden auch nur wissen lassen.

„Du meintest öffentlicher Ort. Es gibt immer schmutzige Ideen, die man an öffentlichen Orten durchführen kann. Manchmal sind es ja Kleinigkeiten, die es ausmachen. Eine Hand hier, eine Hand dort. Es muss ja gar nicht richtiger Sex sein. Die Kunst ist es, sich zusammenreißen zu können und ich könnte es nicht, ich kann so etwas nicht verbergen."

„Wirklich nicht? Jemand der laut im Bett ist, Detective?"

„Nicht unbedingt laut", neckte sie ihn, „aber auch nicht leise. Es kommt immer auf den Mann an, wie gut er ist."

Castle schluckte deutlich sichtbar.

„Also Castle. Wahrheit oder sind wir mutig, etwas Pflicht?"

„Bei ihrem schmutzigen Gemüt, Miss Beckett, muss ein Mann wie ich auf Nummer sicher gehen. Wahrheit."

„Gut, gut …. Wer war die letzte Person, die du in Gedanken ausgezogen hast?"

Castles Augen wurden dunkel, die Pupillen erweitert. Seine Hände rasteten auf seinem trainierten Bauch und er zog die zweite Decke von der Rückenlehne der Couch, drapierte sie über seinen Boxershorts.

„Oh … eine junge Dame. Braunes Haar, große Augen, die meistens in einem unglaublichen Grün erstrahlen, manchmal ist ein Hauch von Braun oder Gold vorhanden, es kommt immer auf den Lichteinfall an. Ihre Lippen sind so, dass man sie am liebsten in sich aufsaugen würde, voll, weich und meist schmeckt sie nach einer Mischung aus …", erklärte er und Kate fühlte das Unbehagen in ihr aufsteigen. War sie wirklich so weit zu hören, wie er eine fremde Frau in all ihren Details beschrieb? Auf der anderen Seite, war sie es gewesen, die diese Frage formuliert hat, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken. „… meistens schmeckt sie nach Kaffee, etwas Pfefferminz, Vanille. Ihre Haut riecht nach Rosen, ist weich, wie die eines Teenagers. Manchmal, wenn sie herzlich lacht, dann bilden sich um ihre Augen leichte Lachfalten, und ich möchte stetes jede einzelne davon berühren. Wenn ich sie schließlich ausziehe, weiß ich, dass ihre Haut weich sein wird, weil sie sie regelmäßig mit Hautöl pflegt. Deswegen riecht diese auch nach Rosen, ab und zu nach Mandeln. Vorsichtig würde ich die Bluse aufknöpfen, Knopf für Knopf, sie von den Schultern streifen. Ich kann dann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr von dem Körper ablassen, müsste ständig meine Hände an ihm haben. Nachdem ich den Büstenhalter gelöst habe, drücke ich ihren Rücken an meine Brust, möchte fühlen, wie perfekt sie zusammenpassen. Meine Hände fassen je eine Brust, sie passen nämlich perfekt in meine Handflächen…."

Doch bevor das ganze weitergehen konnte, wurde ein Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt und die Türe ging auf. Alexis war zuhause.

Nervös stand Kate auf, presste sich die kühle Hand gegen ihr Gesicht, das leicht gerötet war, zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Ein paar wenige Worte aus seinem Mund noch und sie hätte nicht garantieren können, was sie gemacht hätte. Über ihn herfallen, bei seinem Gesundheitszustand war kritisch, wenn nicht sogar dumm, also hätte sie vielleicht andere Wege finden müssen, um all den heute aufgestauten sexuellen Energien eine Stimme zu verleihen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich kurz in ein Badezimmer zurückziehen müssen.

„Alexis! Schön, dass du zuhause bist"; sagte sie und küsste das Mädchen auf die Wange, wie es Alexis so oft bei ihr tat. „Ich wärme dir das Essen auf."

Von der Couch ertönte währenddessen lediglich: „Wir sind aber noch nicht fertig, Kate."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt angebracht wäre über einen Fall wie diesen zu sprechen", erklärte Kate ihm in mahnender Stimme. Castle sollte als Vater wissen, dass man gewisse Sachverhalte nicht vor der eigenen Tochter bespricht.

„Es sollte auch nur festgestellt werden", erklärte er retour.

Alexis begrüßte ihn, immer noch etwas kühl und begann schließlich mit Kate über ihren Tag zu plaudern. Die Polizistin beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er versuchte, immer wieder dem Gespräch zu lauschen.

Irgendwann fragte Kate Alexis, ob sie sich nicht etwas um ihren Vater kümmern wollte, sie würde währenddessen seine Bettlaken wechseln, weil der Gips Rückstände hinterlassen hatte und er etwas Orangensaft verschüttet hatte. Alexis erklärte ihr noch, wo die passende Bettwäsche verstaut war bevor sich Kate an die Arbeit machte.

**+#+#+#**

„Wieso macht Kate deine Bettwäsche?", fragte Alexis und dache sich bereits, dass an diesem Vormittag etwas passiert wäre, so wie sich die beiden verhalten hatten. Kates Gesicht war leicht gerötet gewesen, doch schien es nicht, als hätte sie ihren Vater und seine Partnerin bei irgendetwas erwischt. Wenn so etwas passierte, verhielt er sich anders.

„Orangensaft"; erklärte er und in diesem Augenblick entdeckte Alexis Kates Handschrift auf seinem Gips. Sie blickte ihn lediglich ernst an, hob die Augenbraue an, das konnte sie wie Kate es oftmals tat und musterte den Schriftzug, der sich quer über den Gips zog.

„Sie vertraut dir, nach all dem Mist, den du dir in den letzten Wochen geliefert hast?", fragte Alexis.

Rick hob die Schultern nur an.

„Wieso sollte sie das plötzlich, außer du hast dich entschuldigt."

Aus seinem Gesicht konnte sie ablesen, dass er sich nicht entschuldigt hatte. Allerdings verstand sie nicht, wieso Kate dann so etwas auf den Gips geschrieben hatte und es war eindeutig ihre Handschrift, Alexis kannte sie gut genug.

**+#+#+#**

Kate hatte sich für eine dunkelblau karierte Bettwäsche entschieden, ein dunkelblaues passendes Laken und die Polster hatten dasselbe Muster, teilweise hatten sie dunkelrote Highlights. Die Wäsche war wärmer als die Baumwolllaken, die sie abgezogen hatte.

Sie strich alles glatt und blickte sich noch einmal um. Vorsichtig ging sie ins Badezimmer, räumte die Handtücher weg und wusch sich mit kaltem Wasser das Gesicht. Wie sollte sie das weiterhin durchstehen?

Als er die Frau beschrieben hatte, war ihr beinahe die Galle hochgekommen, beinahe aber nur. War es seine Absicht gewesen, nicht eine der Frauen zu schildern, die er in den letzten Wochen aufs Revier gebracht hatte – groß, blond, entsprechende Oberweite, die in kompletten Kontrast zu deren IQ standen – in der Größe. Und dann hatte er eine durchschnittliche Frau beschrieben, die ebenso hätte sie sein können.

Kate schloss ihre Augen und atmete kaum durch.

Hatte er sie beschrieben?

Sollte das bedeuten, dass er sie vor seinem geistigen Auge ausgezogen hatte?

**#+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 11**

**#+#+#+#+**


	13. Chapter 13

**+#+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 13**

**+#+#+#+#+**

Doch auf der anderen Seite verhielt er sich so, wie vor einigen Wochen. Er bringt sie zum Lachen, neckt sie, gibt ihr die Idee, dass mehr zwischen ihnen existieren könnte und dann, in einem Augenschlag, bringt eine Stewardess ihn zum Tatort, die nachher seinen Ferrari fahren darf. Wie sehr konnte man also dieser aktuellen Laune trauen?

So sehr all dies Spaß machte, ihm solche Spiele zu spielen, doch wie viel war dahinter? Wie oft konnte ein Mann ihr Herz noch brechen?

Wann würde sie endlich wissen, wie er zu ihr steht? Ob all das ein Spiel für ihn ist oder ernst. Müsste sie alles geben? Sich ihm gegenüber wirklich öffnen?

Was würde sie verlieren, wenn er sie abermals nur hinter das Licht führt? Nichts, sie würde vielleicht endlich erfahren, woran ist sie, bevor sie ihm doch das Email schickt, welches seit Wochen auf ihrem Laptop verweilte, wartete, verschickt zu werden.

Sah ihr Gesicht im Spiegel, die Spuren, die die Jahre allmählich zu hinterlassen begannen – die Falten um ihre Augen, wie Castle herausgefiltert hatte, und zu wenig Schlaf, zu viel Kaffee, hatte auch Auswirkungen. Würde sie nicht viel Geld in Haut- und Gesichtspflege investieren, dann würde der Mann, der draußen auf der Couch saß, ihr wahrscheinlich keinen Blick nachwerfen. Sie wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war.

Nach dem Attentat hatte sie einiges an Gewicht verloren, nun war sie am besten Weg, ihre weiblichen Kurven zurückzugewinnen. Sie hatte sich verändert oder war es nur eine Einbildung?

„Kate", ertönte Alexis Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer und riss Kate aus ihren Gedanken. „Kate!"

Die Haare zu einem frischen Knäul zusammenzudrehend kam die junge Frau ins Wohnzimmer.

„Kann ich heute bei Paige schlafen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Schon wieder? Ich dachte wir schauen uns endlich zusammen „Das Phantom der Oper" an?"

„Glaubst du, dass er das wirklich zulassen würde? Den ganzen Film hindurch würde er sich beklagen, dass er sich ein Musical anschauen muss."

„Ihr wisst schon, dass ich auch hier bin"; murmelte Castle.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", erklärte Kate. „Möchte Paige nicht stattdessen herkommen?"

„Kate …"´, mahnte das Mädchen.

„Was? Ich denke, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass sie auch einmal herkommt."

„Und Dad in Unterhosen ist das, was jede Freundin unbedingt sehen möchte, Kate", versuchte sich Alexis zu beschweren.

„Das ist mein letztes Wort, Alexis. Dein Vater wird sich in seinem Schlafzimmer aufhalten. Wir können frisches Popcorn machen, uns eine Komödie oder etwas Derartiges ansehen und …."

„Gut", erklärte Alexis leicht genervt und marschierte auf ihr Zimmer, iPhone in der Hand um Page zu informieren.

Abermals regnete es und ein Sturm tobte. Kate möchte die großen und vor allem vielen Fenster in Castles Wohnung, die einem den Eindruck vermittelten, dass man direkt beim Geschehen dabei war. Abgesehen davon, war sie im Moment nicht traurig, beurlaubt zu sein, oder wie man das auch nennen wollte, denn bei diesem Wetter gab es immer Morde. Depression. Frustration.

„Kate?", fragte Castle leise.

„Hm…?"

„Du kannst gut mit ihr. Auf dich hört Alexis mehr als auf mich. Du wärst eine gute Mutter."

„Ich bin es aber nicht und vor allem nicht ihre."

„Ich weiß, Kate. Aber sie hat keine Mutterfigur in ihrem Leben. Wo ist Meredith gerade? Irgendwo in Indien auf einem neuen Yoga-Trip mit dem Oberyogi."

Kate lächelte nur, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

„Paige wird wahrscheinlich in unter eine Stunde hier sein. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir nun ins Schlafzimmer helfe, hier etwas aufräume und …."

„Dann schaust du dir mit mir einen Film an."

„Ich?", fragte Kate. „Ich dachte, ich leiste den Mädchen etwas Gesellschaft."

„Mädchen in dem Alter wollen keinen Muttercharakter dabei haben, keine Aufsichtsperson."

Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Sie war keine Mutter. Keine Aufsichtsperson. Zumindest wollte sie das glauben, es vermuten.

„Du kannst dir den Film aussuchen. Vielleicht einen Klassiker? Einen wirklichen Klassiker. John Wayne?"

„Wirklich, ein Western, Castle?"

„Nein, es gibt noch andere. Hilf mir einmal auf", forderte er und gemeinsam humpelten sie in Richtung DVD-Regal und mit einem Handgriff griff Rick nach einer Hülle und reichte sie Kate.

„The Quiet Man?"

„Hm … ein grandioser Film, ein Meisterwerk."

+#+#+#

„Kate", ertönte es aus dem Schlafzimmer als Kate vor der Mikrowelle stand und das sich drehende Popcorn beobachtete. „Kate!"

„Gleich Rick", schrie sie zurück und ihre Stimme ließ mitklingen, dass sie etwas genervt war. Es war nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde vergangen, seitdem Paige da war und Rick verlangte schon ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Zweimal hatte er etwas zu trinken gebraucht und wahrscheinlich wollte er jetzt auf die Toilette, was sie gar nicht wundern würde.

Paige und Alexis hatten es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht und sahen sich den „The Saw" Marathon an. Kate gestand sich ein, dass es ihr nicht unbedingt leid tat, dass Rick eine Nervensäge war, da dieser Film absolut nicht in das Genre passten, von Filmen mit denen sie einen Abend verbringen wollte.

Mit dem Popcorn in einer Schüssel und einer Flasche Wasser ging Kate in Ricks Schlafzimmer, entschuldigte sich bereits jetzt für Alexis Vater, was die Mädchen nur zum Lachen brachte.

Als sie nun den Raum betrat, irritierte sie das Bild, welches sich ihr bot. Ricks Oberkörper war entkleidet und er saß aufrecht im Bett, iPad in der Hand, welches er sofort zur Seite legte als er sie sah. Der Film war eingelegt und im Grunde wartete er wahrscheinlich nur noch auf sie.

Kaum hatte Kate den Film eingelegt und sich vorsichtig auf das Bett neben Castle gesetzt, sagte er:

„Also Kate, Wahrheit oder Pflicht."

„Wir schauen und doch einen Film an", erklärte Kate und sah den jungen John Wayne, wie er auf einer kleinen Kutsche durch die irische Landschaft fuhr.

„Wahrheit", gab sie zu, ohne sich recht daran erinnern zu können, ob überhaupt Richard mit dem Fragen an der Reihe war. Sie saß so, dass sie ihm nicht ansehen musste, sondern direkt auf den Fernseher sah, was ihr half, bei solchen Fragen leichter neckisch zu antworten.

„Welcher Körperteil ist ihnen bei Männern besonders wichtig, Ms. Beckett?", fragte er und griff in die Popcornschüssel.

„Eine gute Frage, Mr. Castle. Das Problem ist es, wenn ich mich auf einen Part reduzieren muss", erklärte Kate und ließ ihre Zunge über ihre Oberlippe gleiten.

„Es dürfen auch mehr als einer sein."

„Eine starke Brust, um sich anlehnen zu können? Ein trainierter Po, zum daran festkrallen? Sensible Lippen, die wissen, was sie tun. Gepflegte große Hände, die geschickt sind bei ihrem Vorhaben"; schloss sie.

„Keine anderen Teile, zwischen Knien und Bauchnabel?"

Kate lachte, würdigte ihm aber keines Blickes, versuchte sich auf Maureen O'Hara zu konzentrieren, die auf ihre schüchterne Art versuchte John Wayne zu entkommen, der ihr nach der Messe das Weihwasser reichte.

„Natürlich spielt es eine Rolle, aber nicht nur der Körperteil sondern auch die vorhandene Technik. Groß und talentfrei bringt nicht viel."

„Oh … Detective Beckett mag es groß?"

„Du scheinst mir nicht zugehört zu haben", versuchte Kate zu kontern, musste dabei aber immer an das denken, was sie in der Dusche andeutungsweise gesehen hatte.

John Wayne umgarnte Maureen, ihr rotes Haar, ihr blauer Rock – es gefiel Kate, wie sehr der Film sie beeindruckte. Er war alt, vielleicht aus den 50er Jahren, aber Maureen O'Hara kannte man einfach, ebenso John Wayne natürlich. Maureens Charakter, Mary Kate, war stur, eigenwillig, aber das auch nur, weil sie in den passenden Umständen lebte. Doch als sie schließlich auf Sean trifft, kann sie nicht mehr anders, weil er nicht locker lässt.

Wieso erinnerte sie diese Geschichte so sehr an ihre eigene mit Richard? Alle Mauern, die sie über die Jahre so sorgfältig aufgebaut hatte, wollte er immer nur einreißen, bombardieren.

Nachdem Rick auf eine Reaktion warten zu schien, erklärte sie ihm, dass sie die Frage retournieren würde, nachdem er „Wahrheit" in den Raum geworfen hatte.

„Oh einfach, Kate. Deine Fragen sind zu einfach. Die Antwort kennst du. Früher einmal war ich sicherlich der typische Brustmann – umso größer, umso besser. Aber das hat sich im Laufe der Jahre verändert."

„Wirklich?", dachte sich Beckett und erinnerte sich an die Blondinen, die sich in den letzten Wochen um ihn getummelt hatten.

„Doch irgendwann verliert man Interesse an diesen Monstern." Rick lachte. „Heute ist es wichtiger, dass sie gut in der Hand liegen, dementsprechend reagieren, wenn man sie berührt. Aber wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, sind es heute die Beine. Lange, endlos erscheinende Beine. Ein hoher Schuh, der entsprechende Rock oder die entsprechende Hose und dann der Eindruck, dass sie niemals aufhören werden. Vor allem, was man alles mit den Beinen machen kann. Schuhe, Strümpfe …"

„Rick", mahnte Kate und täuschte wieder vor, dass seine Worte etwas Langeweile auslösen würden, dabei hatte er sicherlich die Möglichkeit, die dezente Röte, die in ihrem Gesicht wahrscheinlich aufstieg – sie fühlte nur die Wärme – zu beobachten.

Inzwischen durfte Sean Mary Kate heiraten, doch die Hochzeitsnacht verlief anders als geplant, da sie auf ihre Mitgift bestand, ihr Bruder ihr diese allerdings verweigerte. Sean verstand diese Fixierung auf Besitz und Eigentum nicht und schlief daher im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden, während er Mary Kate ins Schlafzimmer verbannte. Alleine.

„Wahrheit, Pflicht ist bei dir viel zu gefährlich, Castle. Du kommst immer auf Ideen, die mir …"

„Unangenehm sind?", setzte er fort.

Natürlich versuchte sie zu protestieren, sie versuchte sich auch krampfhaft es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass seine schiere Anwesenheit sie innerlich zum Kochen brachte. Jeden einzelnen Tag. Aber so nach, wie er nun bei ihr saß, das war gefährlicher als jemals zuvor.

„Wahrheit soll es also sein … also lass mich überlegen!"

Kurze Zeit war es ruhig, nur die Stimmen aus den TV-Boxen erklangen, Maureen O'Haras sanfte Stimme, die ein irisches Volkslied sang. Doch recht auf den Film konzentrieren konnte sich Kate in diesem Moment nicht.

„Stichwort Liebesspielzeug", begann Castle und sie konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie er langsam und genüsslich Popcorn aß. „Was und wieso besitzt Mistress Kate, das eine oder andere, Spielzeug der anderen Art?"

„Anderen Art? Ist das wirklich die passende Formulierung?", Ironie lag in der Stimme.

Sie konnte ihm schließlich nicht von der Box erzählen, in ihrem Schrank, von der Nachtischschublade. Doch was gab es zu verlieren? Mehr als dass sie ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können, dabei hat sie ihm bereits die Unterseite ihrer Brust gezeigt, ihn wissen lassen, dass es länger her war, dass sie wirklichen Geschlechtsverkehr hatte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du die Antwort verkraften kannst? Was wenn ich dir sage, dass es viel gibt? Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass es nichts gibt?"

„Es gibt sicherlich etwas", kommentierte er, wie es schien etwas unbedacht.

„Ach wirklich? Woher … ach, eigentlich auch egal. Welche Frau besitzt heutzutage, die alleinstehend ist, nicht das eine oder andere Spielzeug. Vielleicht ist meine Sammlung größer, doch was ist groß?"

„Mehr als zwei?"

„Das schon. Diverse Typen, diverse unterschiedliche Anwendungsbereiche", kaschierte Kate. „Für jeden ist etwas dabei."

„Und wieso braucht Mistress Kate solche Sachen?"

„Wieso braucht man Sexspielzeug, Rick? Lass deine Fantasie wandern, überlege dir einfach, für was man solche Sachen benötigen könnte", und während sie dies sagte, wurde ihre Stimme allmählich leiser.

Zu gerne hätte sie nun gewusst, was durch Richards Kopf ging. Zu gerne. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er sich gerade alle möglichen Szenarien vorzustellen. Doch zu sehr wollte sie nicht ins Detail gehen, sonst wäre ihr vielleicht noch entkommen, dass es oftmals sein Name war, den sie stöhnte, sein Bild, das sie sich vorstellte. Sein … einfach und immer er.

Kate fragte nicht, ob er Wahrheit oder Pflicht wolle. Sie saß einfach neben ihm und versuchte mit Popcorn und Wasser ihre Gedanken wieder auf die rechte Bahn zu lenken.

John Wayne im Faustkampf mit Mary Kates Bruder, um endlich an die Mitgift zu gelangen – eine Geschichte die nett, war die Schauspieler großartig und das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was im Wohnzimmer lief.

„Ich sollte nach Alexis sehen", erklärte Kate und wollte aufstehen, Rick hielt sie aber zurück.

„Lass die beiden. Sie wissen schon was sie tun."

Seine Hand hatte er auf ihrem Oberarm und sie fühlte sich warm an, warm und stark. Vorsichtig rutschte sie wieder hoch und nahm an ihrer vorherigen Stelle wieder Platz.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass Alexis sich Gedanken darüber macht, was hier passiert? Alle Türen sind zu …"

„Und wenn? Ich habe kein Problem damit. Ich weiß, was hier passiert ist und was nicht."

Nur was war passiert? Kate konnte sich nicht entscheiden.

+#+#+#+#

Ende Kapitel 13

#+#+#+#+#

A/N: Lesen & Review schreiben!

Ich freue mich, dass auch Leute, die nicht angemeldet sind, kurze Kommentare hinterlassen – made my day!


	14. Chapter 14

**+#+#+#+**

**Kapitel 14**

**+#+#+#**

Als das Happy-End des Filmes lief, Mary Kate Sean etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, das ihn quasi erröten ließ, war Kate bereits eingeschlafen und ihr Kopf ruhte auf der Schulter des Mannes neben ihr.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel, allmählich auf- und abgleiten.

„Kate", murmelte eine Stimme, „Kate."

„Hm….", waren die einzigen Laute, die sie von sich gab. Die Hand bewegte sich weiter und irgendwann, schlaftrunken wie sie war, griff sie danach, schloss sie in ihre und ließ sie nahe ihrer Lende rasten.

„Kate", wiederholte die Stimme abermals und sie spürte etwas Feuchtes an ihrem Ohr.

Plötzlich schlug sie die Augen auf.

„Richard", ertönte es im selben Moment wiederholte Male. Martha. Es war Martha.

Ohne dass jemand geklopft hatte, wurde die Türe geöffnet, so, als wäre es so und so unmöglich, dass etwas Geheimes vorgehen würde. Marthas Selbstverständlichkeit mochte Kate, doch manchmal war es mühsam, anstrengend.

+#+#

Das Bild welches sich Martha bot, als sie die Türe aufriss, war auf der einen Seite unterhaltend, auf der anderen verwunderlich. Page und Alexis hatten auf der Couch einen Filmgesehen, nach dem Überresten zu urteilen, und schienen bereits nach oben verschwunden zu sein. Sonst war niemand zu sehen, außer Kates Akten am Tisch und eine relativ aufgeräumte Küche.

Nun saß Kate verschlafen am Bett, aufrecht gegen den Kopfteil gelehnt und Richard schien sich zu ihr hinübergebeugt zu haben, da eine Hand immer noch in der ihren war, und diese lagen an ihrem Körper. Außerdem war Rick nicht in der Lage gewesen, vermutete Martha, sich rechtzeitig wieder, durch das Gipsbein bedingt, korrekt hinzusetzen oder wollte es nicht. Ihrem Sohn war alles zuzutrauen. Doch die Frage, die sich ihr stellte, war, ob sie nun endlich das Gespräch der Gespräche geführt hatten.

Alle anderen Grenzen, die Richard mit Frauen sonst so schnell überschritt, dürften sie, wenn er sich Kates Äußeres ansah, nicht überschritten haben.

„Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass ich wieder da bin, Kiddo", kommentierte Martha bevor sie die Türe wieder hinter sich schloss und mit einem Grinsen in der Küche ein Glas Wein einschenkte.

+#+#

„Ich sollte …", begann Kate abermals, als sie die ganze Situation realisiert hatte.

„Bleib bei mir."

„Castle, ich glaube nicht, dass das vernünftig ist."

„Vernunft? Wann haben wir das letzten Mal etwas Vernünftiges gemacht?". Castles Stimme war tief, ruhig, als wüsste er genau, dass er nichts zu fürchten hatte.

Ein weiteres Mal saß sie auf dem Bett, wusste nicht recht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Vielleiht war es Zeit, alles zu riskieren, sprechen konnte man schließlich auch noch später.

Vielleicht war es eine Kurzschlussreaktion – manche würden laufen, laufen bis die Straße keinen Belag mehr hatte. Aber sie war es leid zu laufen. In ihrem Leben war sie vor so vielen Sachen davongelaufen, geflüchtet.

Zwei Sekunden später saß sie in seinem Schoß, links und rechts von ihm ein Bein auf Schulterhöhe. Ihr Zentrum ruhte über einem so sensiblen Part von ihm, dass er schockiert mit beiden Händen, trotz Gips, an ihre Hüften griff und gleichzeitig aufstöhnte.

Bereute sie es im selben Moment? Nein, sie bereute nichts mehr. Entweder riskieren oder verlieren. Als sie sich hatte hinabsinken lassen, war eine ihrer Hände auf seiner Schulter gelegen, zur Stabilisierung, und sie hatte den dezenten Schock genossen, den sie bei ihm ausgelöst hatte. Kate war von ihrem konstanten Gefühl der Erregung ausgegangen, als sie ihr Gewicht auf ihn sinken ließ und dann genau spürte, dass es nicht einseitig gewesen war.

„Was machst du?", hauchte Castle beinahe, seine Hände immer noch an ihren Hüften.

„Ist das nicht das, was du wolltest?"

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen starrten sie einander tief in die Augen. Wie konnten Augen so blau sein, so unglaublich blau, fragte sich Kate und ihr Becken kreisen ließ. Immer wieder versuchte er mit seinem gesunden Arm Kate zu stoppen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu.

„Ist das nicht genau das, was bei Pflicht oder Wahrheit das Endergebnis ist? Intime Geständnisse", erklärte Kate und ließ ihre Lippen über seinen Hals wandern zur Schulter, auf und ab. „Und dann kommt es zu den dezenten Berührungen, die irgendwann ein Ausmaß annehmen …"

„Mhm…. Das bedeutet also", begann er, „dass ich Pflicht wählen sollte?"

„Hm…", machte Kate nur und ließ ihre Lippen unter seinem Ohr ruhen, ihre Zunge wandern und sie merkte, wie er ungeduldig wurde, seine Atmung sich änderte.

Schließlich flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Ich glaube, dass ich an der Reihe bin mit auszusuchen, ob ich Pflicht oder Wahrheit wähle". Ihre Stimme war mittlerweile mehr ein Hauchen.

„Pflicht", sagte der Autor nur und half Kate, ohne es auszusprechen aus dem Shirt. Sie saß vor ihm, nur die Yoga-Hosen tragend, die bereits um ihren Nabel herum nackte Haut zeigten. Die Finger seiner gebrochenen Hand strichen über ihre Seite, während Ricks andere sich plötzlich mit ihrer vereint hatte und gemeinsam strichen die Finger vom Schlüsselbein allmählich, Millimeter für Millimeter, in Richtung ihrer Narbe, wo sie auch verweilten.

„Brauchst du weiterhin ein Spiel", fragte Kate, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah.

„Es gibt immer noch interessante Fragen, die ich gerne gestellt hätte bzw. deren Antworten ich gerne gehört habe, aber ich auch damit leben, dass eine wunderschöne Frau mit entblößtem Oberkörper in meinem Schoß sitzt, mich beinahe um den Verstand bringt, weil sie ihr Becken nicht ruhighalten kann."

„Das irritiert dich?", sagte Kate lachend und kreiste deutlicher.

„Keinesfalls."

Irgendwann nach dem sie einander tief in die Augen gesehen hatten, strich er schließlich mit seiner gesunden Hand über ihre Brust, küsste ihren Hals.

Wie lange war es nun her, dass sie nicht nur liebkost wurde, sondern sie sich eingestehen musste, dass wenn jetzt eine Bombe explodieren würde, sie als glückliche Frau sterben könnte. Sie war erregt, er spielte mit ihrer Brustwarze, ihren Kopf hatte sie bereits vor einigen Augenblicken in den Nacken geworfen und bot ihm mit dieser Körperhaltung an, diese mit seinem Mund zu attackieren. Mehr brauchte es nicht.

Außerdem spürte sie, wie erregt er war. Rascher Hand zog er den Bettüberwurf weg, sodass sie nur noch die dünnen Schichten ihrer Kleidung trennten. Und seine Erregung war noch viel offensichtlicher als die ihre, zumindest für Kate. Der ganze Tag hatte sich bereits in diese Richtung entwickelt gehabt. Ihr Tattoo, sexuelle Geständnisse. All das. Doch geküsst hatte er sie noch nicht und Beckett erinnerte sich daran, an den Kuss vor dem Lagerhaus, als es um Ryans und Espositos Leben ging. Gott, es hatte sie damals so unerwartet erwischt gehabt, dass sie nicht einmal das Stöhnen in sich selbst ersticken hatte können.

Und plötzlich spürte sie Ricks Hand auf ihrem Kinn, sie sahen sich noch einmal tief in die Augen, als wären es die unendlichen Weiten. Dieses Blau, dieses Blau ließ sie an den Ozean denken, in dem man sich verlieren konnte. Die endlose Weite.

Bevor Kate ihre Augen schließen konnte, waren seine Lippen schon auf den ihren und er verlangte Einlass. Und Gott er wusste, wie man gut küsste. Er wusste, wie viel es verlangte, um sie dahinschmelzen zu lassen.

Während Kates Hände von seinen Schultern allmählich in seine Haare wanderten, war seine eingegipste an ihrer Hüfte verharrt, unterdessen war die gesunde immer noch an ihrer Brust, wollte davon nicht ablassen. Spielte mit ihr, als hätte er die letzten Jahre nichts anderes gemacht, als sich mit der Art und Weise wie man Detective Kate Beckett am besten befrieden würde, beschäftigt.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten war der Raum noch wärmer, zumindest kam es Kate so vor, die Welt um sie herum vergessen. Seine Erektion presste in sie und jeden Mal, wenn sie ihr Becken bewegte, stöhnte er auf, doch küsste er sie hemmungslos weiter. Ließ sich von all dem nicht abbringen.

„Rickkk", stöhnte Kate, als er wieder einmal härter zufasste. Genauso wie sie es gerne hatte.

Im Gegenzug presste sie ihr Becken gegen seine Erektion und so stöhnte Castle lauter auf als gedacht, bevor er plötzlich seinen Mund komplett von Kate löste und ihren Körper gegen den seinen presste, ihren Kopf in den Bereich zwischen Schulter und seinem Kopf. Sie roch ihn, musste lächeln.

„Alexis", stöhnte Rick laut auf und Kate erstarrte.

„Dad …". Die Stimmen kollidierten quasi.

Kate sah nicht, was vonstattenging, sie hatte ihre Nase immer noch in ihren Haaren. Sie war froh, dem Mädchen in diesem Moment nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen.

„Alexis, bei geschlossenen Türen klopft man", mahnte er und ließ von Kate nicht ab.

Das nächste Geräusch, welches Kate vernahm, war die Türe, die wieder ins Schloss fiel.

„Oh mein Gott", murmelte Kate und versuchte mit einer Hand ihr T-Shirt zu ergreifen, spürte dann aber Castles Hand auf der ihren, der sie dabei hinderte.

„Rick, ich muss mit ihr reden."

„Nein."

„Rick …"

„Nein, Kate. Du bleibst hier, bleibst bei mir", und bevor Kate noch ein Wort sagen konnte, sich ihm widersetzen konnte, waren seine Lippen schon wieder auf den ihren.

Lange Zeit küssten sie sich, berührten sich. Kate spürte, dank der Erektion, die eine prominente Rolle bei all dem spielte, bei der Art und Weise wie sich Kate bewegte, dass seine Größe beeindruckend sein würde, wenn sie ihn irgendwann in sich spüren würde. Wenn sie endlich vereint wären. Aber der Moment war nicht der richtige. Ständig ging die Türe auf, kein Moment der wahren Ungestörtheit.

Für den Augenblick war es genug zu spüren, was sie ihm rein körperlich antun konnte. Dass es so offensichtlich war, dass er auf sie reagierte. Sie ihn erregte.

Für den Augenblick reichte es aus.

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 14**

**+#+#+#**

A/N: Ich weiß, es ist etwas kürzer, aber ich muss noch einiges abarbeiten heute, daher ging sich nicht mehr aus. Abgesehen davon, ist es logisch, dass sie irgendwann einmal reden müssen, auch wenn sich momentan alles etwas aufheizt.

Ein Danke für die Reviews – Made my day!


	15. Chapter 15

**+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 15**

**+#+#+#**

Als die frühen Morgenstunden Licht in das Schlafzimmer warfen, wurde Kate von den Sonnenstrahlen, den ersten seit Wochen, geweckt, die ihr Gesicht küssten. Erst da bemerkte sie, dass sie an Castle gekuschelt in seinem Bett lag, nur einen Slip trug und ihr Körper seine wohlige Wärme völlig in sich aufsog. Wie oft hatte sie in den letzten Jahren die Augen geschlossen und sich genau das vorgestellt? Wie oft?

In dem Moment, in dem sie sich bewegen wollte, griff seine gute Hand nach ihr. Kate war auf der beeinträchtigten Seite des Mannes aufgewacht, der sie vor Wochen noch gemieden hatte. Er umfasste ihren Hals und ließ seine Hand genüsslich ihre weiche Haut hinabfahren. Rasch schloss Kate noch einmal die Augen, wollte diesen Moment in Erinnerung behalten. Immer noch fragte sie sich, wie lang diese Idylle anhalten konnte, bevor abermals alles zerbrach, wie einst, als er plötzlich Gina an seiner Seite gestanden war, um in die Hamptons zu fahre.

Doch seine Hand ließ sie nicht mehr in die süße Welt der Träume, der ach so perfekten Welt, entgleiten, da diese ihre Brust berührte und irgendwann von Sanftheit keine Rede mehr war. Castles Finger umschlossen die Brustwarze, drehten sie und innerhalb weniger Minuten war Kate hellwach, ihr Mund geöffnet und ihre Atmung schwer.

„Kate", murmelte Castle.

„Rick?", entgegnete sie leise.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du wieder zurückgehst."

Die dunkelhaarige Frau drehte sich verwundert zu ihm, blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Ich … ich weiß nicht, was in den letzten Woche los war. Das Wissen, dass du dich genau erinnern konntest, was am Tag des Schusses auf dich passiert und gesagt wurde, das Wissen, dass du dies lieber einem fremden Menschen im Verhörraum anvertraust als mir …"

„Sch..sch…", erklärte Kate und allmählich wurde das Bild, welches sich in den letzten Wochen entstanden war, klarer.

„Nein, ich muss es loswerden … ich dachte, dass wenn ich dich nicht mehr beachte, dich keines Blickes würdige … dass es dann einfacher wird. Einfacher für mich mit dem Wissen umzugehen, dass du nicht die gleichen Gefühle hegst." Rick holte tief Luft. „Und dann, dann ist dort der tiefe Ausschnitt, da der zu kurze Rock, die noch höheren Schuhe, das quasi nicht existente Kleid. Als würdest du mich auf die Probe stellen wollen. Und als du schließlich mit diesem Mann getanzt hast, er dich berühren … da ging es endgültig mit mir durch. Kate, ich bin nicht der Playboy für den mich alle halten. Ich kann nur nicht mehr ohne dich leben. Ich brauchte einen kurzweiligen Zeitvertreib, jemanden, der so anders war, dass er mich nicht an dich erinnern konnte, nicht meine Gedanken nur um dich kreisen ließ. Es musste jemand sein, der … der einfach nur anwesend war und von mir erwartete wahrgenommen zu werden – körperlich und finanziell. Aber das erfüllt mich nicht. Nein. Was ich möchte ist das hier", erklärte Rick und glitt mit seiner Hand über ihre entblößte Brust. „Ich möchte keine 1,80 cm große Blondine mit Körpchengröße DD, deren IQ proportional mit der Größe ihrer Oberweite abnimmt. Ich will das hier. Eine junge, intelligente Frau mit all ihren Eigenheiten, ihrem sturen Kopf, ihrer Vorliebe für Yoga und Rotwein. Ich will das gesamte Paket, mit dem Ledergewand, den Besuchen am Friedhof, dem Gedenken an die verstorbene Mutter. Und den tiefen Ausschnitten, den langen Beinen, die so perfekt in halterlosen Strümpfen aussehen, der Liebe zu Stilettos, die meine Tochter liebt. Die eine Familie schätzt. Die von sich selbst behauptet, die zu sein, die einmal heiratet und es dann war. Der …"

„Sch….", entglitt es Kate abermals, bevor sie ihn küsste. Was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte, war wahrscheinlich das, was Beckett seit Jahren hören wollte. Dass sie ihm reichen würde. Nur sie. Und so küsste sie ihn mit aller Inbrunst, die sie verspürte. Sie ließ ihre Zunge rasch in seine Mund gleiten, biss ihm auf die Lippe. Und er biss zurück, dass sie beinahe zurückschrak. Daraufhin mussten beide herzlich lachen.

„Und das hier reicht?", fragte Kate als sie ihre Bein über seine Lenden schwang und daraufhin in seinem Schoß saß.

„Was gibt es Schöneres?", erwiderte Castle. „Perfekte Beine, ein trainierter Po, einladende Hüften, eine Modelltaille. Und Augen, Augen in denen man sich verlieren kann. Und Lippen, Lippen, die so weich sind und küssen können, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Hände, die mir wahrscheinlich den Rücken zerkratzen werden, dass Blut fließt. Ein Körper, der gelenkig ist, der jegliche sexuelle Fantasie zulassen würden."

„Und woher möchtest du wissen, dass der Geist dies zulassen wird?", neckte ihn sie, während sie vorsichtig Küsse auf seiner Brust verteilte.

„Der Geist, der Geist ist willig, man muss nur wissen, wie man ihn sich unterwürfig macht. Ich erwarte nichts Kate, nichts. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du bei mir bleibst. Nicht, dass du an meiner Seite verweilst, dass du … einfach nichts. Ich weiß, dass es mit mir nicht einfach ist. Dass mir ein Ruf vorauseilt, den man kaum wiederlegen kann, da ich in den letzten Jahren auch stets darauf bedacht war, diese mediale Idee nicht zu unterbinden. Doch Kate, du weißt, dass ich nicht so bin….. ohh…", entkam es ihm schließlich, als ihre Zunge seine Brustwarze umkreiste, daran biss und andere schier unglaubliche Dinge tat.

In Wahrheit war Kate das erste Mal an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie sich bei etwas Sexuellem fragte, was ihr gefallen würde, was sie gerade in einer Situation wie dieser gerne erleben täte und schließlich genau das machte. Genau das.

„Kate, bitte …", murmelte er nur, ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken und in ihr Haar wandern. „Bitte", wiederholte er und sie sagte noch einmal an der rechten, während ihre linke Hand die andere stimulierte.

Und vorsichtig wanderte Becketts Mund über sein Sternum in Richtung des Bauchnabels, ihren Körper platzierte sie vorsichtig zwischen seinen Beinen. Als sie ihre Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel gleiten ließ, stöhnte er auf und sie spürte seine Erektion gegen ihr Kinn pressen, lediglich getrennt vom dünnen Stoff der Boxershorts.

Durch den Gips gehandicapt, war nur eine in ihren Haaren.

„Katie", begann er und bei der Verkleinerungsform ihres Namens musste sie aufblicken, hatte diesen doch früher nur ihre Mutter angewendet. Sie lächelte ihn an, bevor sie ihm seine Boxershorts auszog und ihm das gab, was sie bei vielen anderen Männern als wenig angenehm empfand. Zuerst beäugte sie ihn, erfreute sich an der Größe – noch nie war ein Mann so ausgestattet gewesen. Bisher war es immer ein Teil ihrer Beziehungen gewesen, doch Spaß hatte es ihr nie besonders gemacht. Doch dieses Mal, dieses Mal freute sie sich auf das Erlebnis, nicht nur ihm diese Freude bereiten zu können, sondern auch die Frau zu sein, die ihn befriedigen durfte.

So umfasste Kate ihn und stellte fest, dass sich ihre Finger nicht um ihn schließen ließen und durchgehend Richard anblickend, schloss sie allmählich ihre Lippe und ihr Mund glitt soweit es ging hinunter. Es dauerte wenige Momente, bis sie einen passenden Rhythmus fand, eine Hand an der Basis.

Kate wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis er versuchte, seine Hüften zu bewegen und sie ihn maßregeln musste. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er ihren Namen stöhnte.

„Kate, bitte, bitte komm …"

„Hmmm…"

„Kate, ich möchte nicht … ich möchte nicht … Mund …"

„Hm …"

„Kate, bitte …"

Und sie brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung. Im nächsten Augenblick war sie vollkommen entkleidet und küsste ihn auf den Mund, hart. Seine Hände waren bereits an ihren Hüften, während sie sich positionierte und allmählich hinabglitt. Allmählich. Immer wieder pausierte sie, gab sich selbst Zeit, sich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen, während Castle sie zu studieren schien, seine gute Hand über ihren entblößten Körper gleiten ließ.

„Gott", stöhnte sie, als sie ihn schließlich aufgenommen hatte und das Gefühl der Vollkommenheit sie überkam. Vollkommenheit in jeder Art und Weise. Jeder.

Castle stöhnte ihren Namen, als sie allmählich begann sich zu bewegen. Langsam zuerst und bei jeder Bewegung verspürte sie diesen leichten Schmerz, der das Ganze noch perfekter für sie erscheinen ließ. Noch realer.

Und es dauerte nicht lange, beine Hände all über ihre Brust verteilt waren, Sachen machten, die sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Nicht, dass sie jetzt noch in der Lage war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Dort", erklärte Kate nur, als die ersten Wellen ihrer Erlösung über sie wuschen. Ihr Körper zitterte, sie bog ihren Rücken durch, schrie seine Namen, bevor sie nach vorne fiel und atemlos auf seiner Brust verharrte.

Beckett wusste nicht, ob er und wann er gekommen war, zu intensiv war das Erlebnis gewesen, welches sie gerade erlebt hatte. Bisher war sie nicht der Meinung gewesen, dass es möglich war, Sterne zu sehen, doch dieses Mal war es passiert. Vielleicht war es auch der Fakt, dass es lange her war, dass sie ein sexuelles Erlebnis dieser Art hatte. Oder, dass sie seit Jahren auf diesen Moment erwartet, herbeigesehnt hatte.

„Oh Castle …", murmelte sie nur, während seine Hände ihren Rücken streichelten und das Laken wieder über diesen, nun schweißbedeckten Körper, zog.

„Kate, das war unglaublich, einfach unglaublich."

Doch sie hatte ihre Augen bereits geschlossen und bekam nur noch am Rade mit, was er sagte, bevor sie wieder in die Traumweltabtauchte.

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitel 15**

**+#+#+#**

A/N: Ich weiß, dass das Kapitel sehr kurz ist, sehr kurz. Aber da Kapitel muss einfach genau hier ein Kapitel finden. Zwei Kapitel noch?


	16. Chapter 16

**+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 16 **

**+#+#+#**

Und so strichen allmählich die Tage ins Land. Richard machte dank Physiotherapie langsam Fortschritte, nachdem der Gips abgenommen worden war, kleine Fortschritte in jeglichem Sinne. Doch lag dies sicherlich nicht nur an dem polnischen Physiotherapeuten, der laut Castles Aussage, Freude dabei empfand ihn zu quälen, sondern auch an der guten Pflege, die ihm seine drei Frauen zugestanden.

Obwohl Kate sich Tag für Tag eingestehen musste, dass sie sich nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, alleine in einem Bett, speziell in ihrem, aufzuwachen. Dass sie viel ausgeschlafener war, auch wenn sie weniger Schlaf an seiner Seite bekam. Abgesehen davon, es war nett in Gesellschaft zu frühstücken und Abend zu essen. Sie freute sich, wenn Alexis Freunde mitbrachte und allmählich schien sich auch die Beziehung zwischen Castle und seiner Tochter zu bessern. Trotzdem saß Kate gerne mit dem Mädchen auf der Couch oder in ihrem Zimmer und sie plauderten, über Gott und die Welt.

Und so saßen sie an diesem Abend auf der Couch und sahen sich eine Episode von „Law and Order SVU" an, Rick schrieb an seinem Roman, als Alexis plötzlich fragte: „Ist es dir mit Dad ernst?"

„Was glaubst du?", fragte Kate mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Gut. Wirst du hier bleiben?"

„Du meinst für immer? Alexis, wir sind noch nicht so lange zusammen, sind uns noch nicht so lange bewusst, dass wir es gemeinsam versuchen wollen."

„Du hast Kleidung in Dads Schrankraum, Wäsche in seiner Lade", kommentierte sie und fügte hinzu, dass sie die Wäsche weggeräumt hatte und es ihr deshalb aufgefallen sei.

„Würde es dich stören?"

„Auf keinen Fall, Kate", sagte sie, legte ihren Kopf auf Kates Schulter und diese legte den Arm um das Mädchen, zog es an sich, bis ihr Kopf an ihrer Brust lag. Für Außenstehende hätte es den Anschein erweckt, als würden Mutter und Tochter gemeinsam einen Abend verbringen.

„Es ist so viel einfacher, seitdem du bei uns bist", setzte sie fort. „Es ist immer jemand da, der mich nicht wie ein Kleinkind behandelt und du weist Dad in die Schranken, ich muss nicht ständig auf ihn aufpassen." Kate musste lachen. „Abgesehen davon … Kate … es ist einfach so schön, dass du hier bist."

„Und ich bin gerne hier. Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir, deinem Dad und Martha, mein Liebes."

Während der ganzen Zeit, hatte sie Alexis über das Haar gestrichen, während sie den andren Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Kate trug bequeme Leggins, einen weiten Sweater, der ihr gerade bis zur Taille reichte, dazu warme Socken. Als sie ihren Kopf anhob, sah sie Rick, der in der Türe stand und sie beobachtete. Da er auch sein iPhone betrachtete, nahm Kate an, dass er ein Foto geschossen hatte. Sie lächelte ihn zu, spitze ihre Lippen, zeigte ihm, dass sie ihn in gerade diesen Moment gerne küssen würde.

**+#+#+#**

Irgendwann hatte sich Kate von Alexis getrennt, sie auf der Couch zugedeckt und war ins gemeinsame Schlafzimmer, wo Rick bereits nackt im Bett saß und sie angrinste. Seitdem sie das erste Mal mitsammen geschlafen hatte, war keine Nacht, kein Tag vergangen, an dem sie nicht sexuell aktiv gewesen waren. Anfänglich war es Kate gewesen, die die führende Rolle eingekommen hatte, bedingt durch Ricks Handicap mit dem Gips, doch sobald er halbwegs in der Lage war, sein Bein wieder einzusetzen, auch wenn es nur minimal war, versuchte er sie zu dominieren und es gefiel ihr. Er hatte diesen großen, mächtigen Körper, die starke Brust und es machte ihr Spaß, ihn den Ton angeben zu lassen, sie ans Bett zu binden, ihr die Augen zu verbinden und dass es für ihn sexuell keine Tabus zu geben schien. Keine.

Doch am schönsten fand sie es immer, in seinen Armen oder neben ihm aufzuwachen.

„Kate", murmelte er Rick ins ihr Ohr, als sie die zweiundvierzigste Nacht in Folge in seinem Bett, neben ihm, lag. „Kate", wiederholte er.

„Hm …", gab sie nur von sich und wendete sich zu ihm. Castle lag auf seiner Seite, den Kopf aufgestützt und studierte ihre Gesichtszüge, studierte ihre noch geschlossenen Augen, bevor er Küsse darauf platzierte.

„Dein Handy hat vibriert", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Ohne viel nachzudenken griff Kate nach dem mobilen Gerät, welches auf dem Nachttisch lag. Es war eine Kurznachricht, ein Text von Lanie, der sie fragte, ob sie Lust hätte, an diesem freien Samstag mit ihr shoppen zu gehen.

Kate überlegte, ob sie zu- oder absagen sollte, könnte sie doch diesen Tag mit dem Mann verbringen, der nackt an ihrer Seite lag und seine Finger über ihre Brust tanzen ließ.

„Geh, Kate, triff dich mit ihr und bring mir etwas Nettes mit", kommentierte er, während seine Lippen den Punkt an ihrer Schulter fanden, an dem sie so empfindlich war.

Rasch antwortete Kate Lanie, dass sie sich zum Lunch treffen könnten, um dann einzukaufen, schlug ein Lokal vor und so schnell hatte sie ihr iPhone schon lange nicht mehrt auf die Matratze neben sich gelegt, um ihre Hände in Ricks Haaren zu vergraben, es zu genießen, was seine Lippen ihrer Haut antun konnten.

„Keine ….", stöhnte sie nur, als er sie in die Schulter biss, sein Territorium markierte. Kate musste schmunzeln, war es doch so typisch für Rick solche Sachen zu machen, obwohl er wusste, dass Lanie den roten Fleck, die Zahnabdrücke sehen würde. Und es war ihm egal, das hatte er sie einmal bereits wissen lassen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hatte er gemeint, würde die ganze Welt wissen, dass sie in seinem Bett schlafe, eine vorzügliche Liebhaberin sei, Teile ihres Kleiderschranks zufällig neben seinem Anzügen Platz gefunden hatten und er sie dabei war zu überzeugen, dass es doch einfacher sei, wenn sie ganz bei ihm, Alexis und Martha lebe. Doch sie wollte ihre Wohnung nicht aufgeben, noch nicht. Zu viele Schicksalsschläge hatte sie in den letzten Jahren erlebt, zu oft hatte er sie enttäuscht, dass sie innerhalb weniger Wochen ihr komplettes Leben umkrempelte und sich nun nur noch auf ihn konzentrierte.

Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte Rick seien Mund über ihren gesamten Körper wandern lassen, hatte sie auf den Bauch gedreht und dort die Tortur fortgesetzt. Kate wand sind unter ihm, wollte, brauchte mehr. Mehrmals verlangte sie von ihm, endlich in sie einzudringen, sie von all dem zu erlösen. Ihr ganzer Körper war sensibilisiert und als er schließlich ihrem Befehl nachkam, Kate auf allen vieren vor ihm positioniert war, dauerte es bei ihr nicht mehr lange, und sie tauchte in die Höhen ein, die sie herbeigesehnt hatte. Mehrmals stöhnte sie laut seinen Namen, kam abermals, bevor er sie wissen ließ, dass er sie liebe, ein Leben ohne ihr unvorstellbar sei und schlussendlich kam. Hart.

**+#+#+#**

Lanie und Kate begrüßten sich und jeder bestellte etwas zum Essen. Mit der Medizinerin aß sie gerne, da diese stets einen guten Appetit hatte und nicht das eine oder andere an einer Speise auszusetzen hatte.

„Also Kate, wie läuft es?", fragte Lanie. Vielleicht schätzte Kate auch an ihr, dass sie niemals ein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, stets sagte, was sie dachte. Stets fragte, was sie wissen wollte.

„Wunderbar", begann Kate zu erzählen und setzte schließlich fort, was für eine wunderbare Zeit sie mit ihm verbrachte, wie wunderbar es war, in seinen Armen aufzuwachen und auch die Zeit, die sie mit Alexis verbringen konnte, gab ihr so viel.

„Wie lange warst du schon nicht zu Hause?"

„In der Wohnung war ich vor einigen Tagen erst, Sachen holen."

„Sachen holen", wiederholte Lanie und lachte.

Kate zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Wie viel hast du bereits bei ihm?"

„An Kleidung? Naja, was ich beruflich brauche, ein paar bequeme Sachen für zuhause, Wäsche …"

„Zuhause?", hakte Lanie nach.

„Du weißt was ich meine", kommentiert Kate und merkte, wie ihre Haut warm wurde, sie wahrscheinlich leicht errötete.

„Oh Kate, dich hat es ja böse erwischt."

„Du kannst es dir gar nicht vorstellen." Sie nahm einen Schluck Wasser. „Ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es ist, alleine in meinem Bett zu schlafen."

Kurze Zeit schwieg Lanie, studierte Kates Gesichtszüge. Sie schien glücklich. Die Augenringe waren weg. Sie schien regelmäßig zu essen. Was konnte sie mehr wollen?

„Und wie ist er als Liebhaber? Trifft all das zu, was in der Klatschpresse steht?"

Nun wusste Kate, dass sie rot anlief. „Und noch mehr. Er ist der selbstloseste Mann, mit dem ich jemals zusammen war. Abgesehen davon, für einen Mann in seinem Alter …"

„Stopp … keine Details, sonst kann ich ihm nicht mehr in die Augen", sagte Lanie mit einem lauten Lachen.

Den folgenden Nachmittag verbrachten die beiden Frauen in unterschiedlichen Boutiquen, Schuhgeschäften, bei der Kosmetik und schließlich in dem einen oder anderen Dessouladen. Lanie kaufte neue Arbeitsschuhe, also etwas Sportliches, Kates neue Stiefel hatten hingegen einen höheren Absatz als die meisten Schuhe, die sie sonst besaß und gingen ihr bis knapp unter das Knie. Außerdem konnte sie nicht widerstehen, zwei Spitzentops zu kaufen, die man unter einem tief ausgeschnittenen Shirt tragen konnte, um Castles Aufmerksamkeit in der Arbeit, falls er zurückkehren würde, zu erregen.

Schließlich hatte Lanie sie in eine Filiale der Kette „Agent Provocateur" geschleppt, Kate hatte diesen Laden nur gegen ihren Willen betreten, war die Unterwäsche dort doch etwas provokanter als das, was sie normalerweise trug. Natürlich hatte sie auch ihre wilden Phasen gehabt, doch diese Jahre waren vorbei. Außerdem war es ihr zu teuer, in Geschäften wie diesen einzukaufen, in denen ein einfacher Büstenhalter beinahe 200 Dollar kostete.

Schlussendlich kaufte sie doch ein Set – einen schwarzen Büstenhalter, dessen Cups aus hauchdünnem Tüll bestanden und mit Blumen bestickt waren, doch fast nichts verbargen. Der Tanga, den Lanie ihr einredete, war nicht existent. Doch teuer wurde es erst, als sie bei der Nachtkleidungs-Abteilung ankamen und Kate sah, was sie alles besitzen könnte, wenn sie sich ab und an etwas gönnen würde.

Als Kate an der Kassa stand, hatte sie auch ein knöchellanges, schwarzes, seidenes Nachthemd in der Hand, welches beim linken Bein einen Schlitz hatte, der bis zur Lende ging. Der Oberteil war mittels französischer Spitze verführerisch geschnitten, wenn auch nicht zu provokant.

Vielleicht würde sie hohe schwarze Schuhe tragen, wenn sie es Rick vorführen würde, vielleicht wäre sie auch barfuß. Ihr Haar würde sie auf alle Fälle offen tragen und noch bevor sie zahlte, hatte sie sich das perfekte Szenario für diese Nacht ausgedacht und wie sie Rick kannte, würde er es willkommen heißen, ihr etwas ausziehen zu können, versuchte er es doch auch mit jedem anderen Kleidungsstück, welches er an ihr sah.

**+#+#+#**

Als Kate aufschloss, hörte sie Marthas Stimme. Sie schien erregt zu sein. Nur mit wem diskutierte sie? Dies konnte Kate, als sie die Einkaufstaschen abstellte, um ihre Jacke aufzuhängen nicht feststellen.

„Dränge sie nicht", erklärte Martha, bevor sie sie entdeckte. Die rothaarige Frau stand in Ricks Arbeitszimmer und schien in eine Diskussion mit ihrem Sohn vertieft gewesen zu sein, als Kate das Loft betreten hatte. Doch rasch verschwand Martha, als sie Kate sah, da sie nicht in das Gespräch, welches Rick mit seiner Freundin führen wollte, involviert werden wollte. Immerhin hatte er ihr heute offenbart, dass er Kate davon überzeugen wolle, bei ihm einzuziehen, ihre Wohnung aufzugeben und Martha hatte ihn mehrmals darauf hingewiesen, dass es zu früh war, dass der Schritt von ihr kommen musste.

**+#+#+#**

**Ende Kapitels 16**

**+#+#+#**

_THX für das Lesen und Review-Schreiben. Ich freue mich über jede einzelne ungemein, auch wenn ich nicht dazukomme, jede zu beantworten. Langsam kommen wir einem Ende nahe, aber keine Angst, eine neue Story ist in meinem Scrapbook schon bis auf das große Finale komplett fertig und bei dem Ende, dass diese Geschichte erhalten wird, ist eine Fortsetzung (naughty me) vorherprogrammiert. _

_Wäsche: lingerie/autumn-winter-2012/info/caisey-bra~black _

_Nachthemd: nightwear/slips/info/luna-long-slip~black _


	17. Chapter 17

**+#+#+#**

**Kapitel 17**

**+#+#+#+**

Rick sah Kate und ging ihr sofort entgegen, begrüßte sie herzlich. Kate musste lächeln, war es doch etwas Neues für sie, von einem Mann so freundlich empfangen zu werden. In all ihren früheren Beziehungen war sie es gewesen, die die Männer zu sich nachhause eingeladen hatte, selten hatte sie eine fremde Wohnung betreten, selten hatte sie sich bei einem Mann zuhause gefühlt.

Bisher hatte sie jemandem einen Schlüssel ihrer Wohnung gegeben, weil sie gerne in ihrem eigenen Bett aufwachte, in ihrem Badezimmer duschte, in ihrer Küche Kaffee trank. Sie mochte es nicht aus einer kleinen Sporttasche zu leben, jedes Mal im Voraus überlegen zu müssen, wann man welches Kleidungsstück tragen würde, damit man ja genug mit hat. Nein, das war nicht sie.

Es störte sie nicht, wenn jemand bei ihr übernachtete, es störte sie nicht, wenn jemand Kleidungsstücke bei ihr im Kasten hängen hatte. Doch wollte sie an ihre Sachen, an all ihre Sachen, jederzeit herankommen können, nicht nur ab und an.

Trotzdem hatte sie es niemals soweit kommen lassen, dass sie mit jemandem wirklich zusammenzog, dass sie zu zweit nach einer gemeinsamen Wohnung gesucht hatten. Der eine oder andere hatte es angedeutet, dass es doch an der Zeit wäre, aber sie war niemals bereit dafür.

Immer gab es eine gute Ausrede – die Arbeit. Ein Fall. Die Arbeit. Vielleicht war ihr Beruf stets eine gute Ausrede gewesen, um Männer nicht zu nahe an sich heranzulassen, immer eine gewisse Barriere aufrecht zu erhalten?

Doch nun genoss sie es, seine Arme um sich zu spüren, seine Lippen auf den ihren. Und sie musste laut lachen, als Alexis die Stiegen hinunterkam und schließlich sagte: „Geht doch in euer Zimmer!"

„Dann wirst du mich heute nicht mehr sehen", kommentierte Richard mutig.

„Du weißt doch, Dad, dass ich scherze", antwortete sie und holte eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. „Gehst du morgen mit mir ins Kino?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Was möchtest du dir denn ansehen?"

„Eigentlich egal, du kannst dir etwas aussuchen? Vielleicht einen europäischen Film?"

„Aber ich will mitgehen", versuchte Richard sich einzumischen.

„Mädchenabend", sagten beide jungen Frauen beinahe unisono.

„Aber …", versuchte Rick noch einmal.

Kate gab Alexis ein Zeichen, dass sie das machen würden und das Mädchen verschwand wieder. Als sie außer Sichtweite war, ließ Beckett ihre Finger über den Kragen seines Hemdes wandern und flüsterte ihm charmant zu: „Wenn du brav bist, zeige ich dir heute noch, was ich gekauft habe, aber nur, wenn du uns morgen in Ruhe lässt."

Sie überspielte gut, was sie gehört hatte, das Gespräch zwischen Rick und Martha.

Die Tüten in der Hand schlich sie ins Schlafzimmer, machte die Türe hinter sich zu. Ließ Rick einfach komplett verwundert im Wohnzimmer stehen. Versteckte den Inhalt der Taschen gut, da sie wusste, wie neugierig er sein konnte.

**+#+#+#**

„Was schauen wir uns an?", fragte Kate nach, als sie die Jacken überstreiften um das Haus zu verlassen.

„Ich dachte mir, wir könnten einfach auf eine Tasse Kaffee gehen, einfach nur wir beide", entgegnete Alexis.

Da musste die Polizistin schmunzeln, Alexis wollte sie einfach aus dem Loft entführen, etwas mit ihr ohne ihren Vater machen. So wie damals, als sie noch kein Paar waren. Einfach Zeit zu zweit verbringen.

„Wir hätten deinen Vater auch einfach rauswerfen können. Irgendeiner seiner Freunde hat heute sicherlich eine Pokerrunde."

Im Endeffekt landeten sie in einem griechischen Lokal, aßen gemeinsam und unterhielten sich.

„Habt ihr eure Differenzen beilegen können?", fragte Alexis schließlich, während sie das Fleisch ihres Spießes zerschnitt.

„Ich denke, das haben wir."

„Hat er sich entschuldigt?"

„Mehr oder weniger."

Fragend sah Alexis Kate an.

„Es ist immer kompliziert zwischen uns gewesen und dein Vater hat mir einige seiner Beweggründe erzählt. Mir hat es gereicht. Für mich war es ausreichend."

„Wirst du bei uns einziehen?", fragte sie rasch danach, wissend, dass es im Loft ein Thema war. Eines für ihren Vater, ihre Großmutter und natürlich auch sie selbst. Doch sollte es Kate sein, die damit einverstanden war. Für Martha war es an der Zeit, wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Sie würde über Früh oder Spät ausziehen in ein Studentenheim. Es sollte nicht an ihr liegen, dass diese beiden Menschen kein Glück gemeinsam leben durften.

Kate zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Alexis griff nach der Hand der jungen Frau. „Lasst nicht noch mehr Zeit verrinnen. Wie lange wollt ihr um all das herumtanzen?"

Sie nickte nur stumm, war das Mädchen doch, trotz ihres jungen Alters, im Recht. Vielleicht sollte sie ihre eigenen vier Wände aufgeben, sich eingestehen, dass all die Jahre Vorspiel ausreichten, um zu wissen, wie der andere war, lebte, was er erwartete.

„Wärst du damit einverstanden?"

„Was denkst du denn, Kate?" Alexis sah sie fragend an. „Es ist doch nur eine Frage der Zeit … vielleicht solltest du nicht darauf warten, dass er dich fragt, sondern den ersten Schritt wagen?"

„Aber ich …"

„Kate, er hat Angst, dass du nein sagen konntest. Dass alles zu schnell geht. Wenn du ihm allerdings wissen lässt, dass du bereit bist …"

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich meine Martha …"

„Grandma soll sich, falls es sie stört, eine eigene Wohnung suchen. Als sie bei uns einzog, sollte es eine vorübergehende Lösung sein, nichts von Dauer!"

„Lass uns in deine Wohnung fahren und etwas zusammenpacken, ihm zeigen, dass du bei uns wohnen möchtest."

Alexis wusste, dass sie sie drängte, es vielleicht etwas viel war für den Anfang. Doch war es ihrer Ansicht nach richtig. Sie konnte und vor allem wollte nicht noch länger zusehen, wie die beiden – da sie nun endlich das Glück gefunden hatten – Zeit, wertvolle Zeit verstreichen ließen. Sie hatten so viel über die Jahre verloren.

Und schließlich ließ Kate sich überreden mit ihr in ihre eigene Wohnung zu fahren, die sie in den letzten Wochen nur sporadisch betreten hatte. Auch als sie dieses Mal die Türe aufschloss, hatte sie kein Gefühl der Heimeligkeit oder etwas Ähnliches.

Das Mädchen hatte rasch eine Sporttasche aus Kates Kasten geholt und begann einige, ihrer Ansicht nach, wichtigen Sachen einzupacken – sie schien genau zu wissen, wo sich was in Kates Haushalt befand. Ein Fotoalbum, Kleidung, eine Mappe mit Dokumenten etc. – Kate stand hingegen nur wie angewurzelt in der Küche. Alexis schien zu wissen, was sie wollte.

Vielleicht waren es 30 Minuten, die sie gebraucht hatte, und schließlich mit der Tasche in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Da Kate nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, folgte sie den Schritten des Mädchens einfach zum Taxi, ins Loft und schließlich in Richards Büro.

„Dad?", fragte sie kurz, um seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Laptop auf sich zu ziehen.

„Pumpkin?", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln.

„Kate wird bei uns einziehen", erklärte sie bestimmt. Rick sah sie nur fragend an.

„Kate?", fragte er schließlich die junge Frau, die unsicher im Türrahmen stand, nicht wissend, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte.

Viele Worte fielen ihr gerade nicht ein, sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es nicht einmal wenige waren, die sie gerade artikulieren konnte. Doch schien er eine Antwort zu erwarte, irgendein Zeichen von ihr. Also lächelte sie ihm zu.

„Wie kommst du auf diese Idee eigentlich, Alexis?", fragte er und kam auf sie zu.

„Es ist Zeit. Oder wie lange wollt ihr warten? Ein Jahr, zwei, drei? Nein", erklärte sie. „Wir haben alle lange genug gewartet, dass ihr euch endlich bewusst werdet, dass ihr vor einander geschaffen seid. Jahre, haben wir gewartet und wenn man euch nicht tritt, dann passiert gar nichts. Nichts. Und ich habe beschlossen, dass ich möchte, dass Kate bei uns wohnt. Ihr seid ein Paar, es ist der nächste logische Schritt."

„Hast du irgendwann Kate gefragt, was sie möchte?"

„Dad", antwortete der rothaarige Teenager, „ich weiß, dass sie es will. Eure Sorge ist, dass es, dass alles zu schnell geht, aber das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Ihr braucht für alles zu lange Zeit."

Dann drehte sich das Mädchen um und ging langsamen Schrittes in den ersten Stock des Lofts.

Verwundert und zugleich etwas verwirrt starrte Rick Kate an, die immer noch nicht genau sagen konnte, was sie in diesem Augenblick, einem nicht gerade unwichtigen in ihrem Leben, empfand. Momente vergingen, bis sie schließlich die wenigen Schritte, die zwischen ihr und Castle lagen, überwand, ihre Arme um seine Brust legte und ihren Körper an den seinen presste. Kurz zögerte er, bis er schließlich dasselbe tat, sie hielt, sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf rasten ließ.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja", murmelte sie leise gegen sein T-Shirt.

„So richtig einziehen? Mit allem, was dazugehört? Du würdest deine Wohnung aufgeben?"

„Mein Mietvertrag läuft in sechs Wochen ab, ich kann ihn verlängern, wenn du es möchtest."

„Nein", antwortete er und presste sie noch fester an sich. „Wir haben schon genügend Zeit verloren. Seit Jahren könnten wir all das haben. Du kennst meine Eigenheiten, ich kenne deine. Ein Abtasten ist nicht notwendig."

„Trotzdem scheint es so, als müsste man uns zu unserem Glück zwingen."

„Egal. Kate, ich möchte keine einzige Nacht mehr ohne dich ins Bett gehen, keinen Morgen ohne dich aufstehen müssen. Ich … "

Noch bevor Rick ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, waren Kates Hände bereits unter sein T-Shirt geglitten, glitten über seine Brust und seinen Bauch, wissend, wie empfindlich er an diesen Stellen war.

„Mir geht es ebenso, Rick", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, biss in sein Ohrläppchen. „Ich kann einfach alleine keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Gar keinen. Vielleicht sind wir etwas schnell … aber Alexis hat Recht … wenn nicht jetzt … wie lange wollen wir warten?"

Es dauerte vielleicht fünf Minuten, bis sie beiden ausgezogen im Schlafzimmer am Bett lagen und sich liebten. Mehrmals. Immer und immer wieder.

Natürlich hatte keiner dem anderen ein Versprechen für immer, für die Ewigkeit gegeben, doch wollte man es versuchen. Versuchen einen gemeinsamen Weg zu gehen, versuchen eine Familie zu sein, ein Paar, das eine große Zukunft vor sich hat.

Man wollte den Weg gemeinsam bestreiten.

Denn gemeinsam war man nicht einsam.

**+#+#+#**

**ENDE**

**+#+#+#**

_A/N: Danke für das Lesen der Geschichte. Ich habe mich bei diesem Ende bewusst für Alexis' Eingriff in das Leben unserer beiden Heros entschieden, weil sie wahrhaftig oftmals erst beinahe alles verlieren müssen, um zu wissen, was sie aneinander haben._

_Das Feedback zu dieser Story war simpel überwältigend, unglaublich, wunderbar – all das, was sich jemand, der gerne schreibt, wünschen kann. Natürlich begrüße ich auch abschließend gerne einige Worte – Kritik, Lob … alles ist willkommen!_


End file.
